The Blood that Binds Us
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: After witnessing Victoria attack Jacob, Edward must decide whether to 'help' Jacob or let him die...
1. Victoria Attacks

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter One:** Victoria Attacks

The newborns had failed in their attempt to over throw the Cullens. As Victoria looked on she was furious with disappointment that Riley had let her down. He said they were ready, he promised things would go fine…but…there was something unexpected against them…those damn wolves.

Victoria had no idea they could withstand the presence of the Cullens to help protect the mortal Bella Swan. The stupid mutts put a wrench in everything. The newborns had no idea how to fight against the wolves. Instinct could only aid a new vampire for a little while before it can't process strategy fast enough. And wolves were created to destroy vampires in the first place…the odds were against them all.

Victoria hissed and leapt into another tree determined to get to Edward Cullen's mate and kill her. It was only fair…Edward killed hers. Tit for tat, Cullen rat. But the wolves…they weren't going to make things easy. She trailed the mortal's scent up toward the mountains. She knew she had her…the little bitch was close. Yes…just there beyond the ridge.

From her vantage point in the tree, Victoria could see a wolf standing guard with Edward Cullen. There was a smaller mutt a few feet away, but he would be no match for the cunning, red-haired vampire. She could take him down in seconds. He wouldn't even know what hit him. Just a little squeak would escape him as she would feel herself swoon to the sound of his bones being crushed within him. Easy…

As expected, the mortal was busy shifting her eyes left and right quickly. Victoria snickered at the girl's pathetic attempt to find her in the woods. The girl's heart was racing and buzzing in Victoria's head. She wanted to reach in and pull out Bella Swan's heart while it still could beat and bite into it with a satisfying moan. The only thing better than that would be to see Edward Cullen's face when she did it.

"That would be lovely," Victoria said in a low breath allowing a small, evil laugh escape her lips.

Edward spun in the direction of the sound hearing it easily with his vampire abilities. Jacob and Seth, in wolf form, also heard it and growled as they crotched down low glaring with their eyes.

The mortal was slow to react…not surprising. She gasped and her eyes followed the others, but she could not see Victoria glaring at her. The scarlet haired beauty saw Cullen pull the Swan girl away while the two mutts continued to snarl looking from tree to tree frantically. She was too quick for them though. Victoria didn't have time to waste with these dogs. Her main focus was on the mortal. Until her blood was flowing through Victoria's veins, she would not rest.

She jumped down startling the two wolves. They spun around growling with fur raised. She smiled at them amused by their display, "Ooh, scary." She picked up a stick and threw it so far it disappeared. "Now why don't you puppies go play fetch."

Jacob snarled at her in rage. Seth's ears went back and he glared at her. The younger teen jumped forward as Victoria leaned back easily escaping his advance. Seth ended up falling muzzle first into the snow. He pulled his head out and shook his coat clean of white powdery flakes and sneezed as some it went up his nose.

Victoria giggled, "What a cute, little pooch! Now…play dead!" She went after Seth in a flash grabbing his fur. The wolf yelped in shock still a little dazed. He tried to get away but Victoria had him in her grasp trying to get a good hold to break every bone in his body.

Jacob jumped her almost as fast as she jumped Seth. He charged her with teeth exposed and buried his incisors in her back. She screamed letting Seth go as she turned to face Jacob. She got out of Jake's grip and stumbled back. Her vampire skin healed quickly as she smiled at the larger wolf, "You're mine!" She went after him like an arrow causing the wolf to step backward. She took fistfuls of his fur and instantly plunged her fangs into his skin. Jacob howled in shock and fear.

Seth cried out trying to scream Jacob's name just as Edward Cullen came from behind. He saw Victoria at Jacob's neck. He went after her, grabbing her jacket and pitching her away in the sky. She laughed as she immediately caught her balance on a branch high above them. "Your little, mortal bitch will be next, Cullen!" She licked her lips enjoying the taste of werewolf blood. She was pleasantly surprised how rich it was. Then she was gone.

Edward stood there uncertain what to do. He looked down and saw Jacob in human form laying there completely naked. He knew the shifter had his own healing abilities, but they did not kick in as quickly as a vampire's. If he did nothing, Jacob would die. Being a shape shifter only gave Jacob a few more minutes to live. A mortal, like Bella, would have died almost instantly. But Jacob showed no life within him. His neck bore the bloody wound where Victoria bit him. Edward debated sucking it out but…

Suddenly, Seth shifted back and crawled over to his brother, "Jake…Jake." Seth nudged him back and forth trying to wake him up, but Jacob did not move. "Jake please! Oh no…Jake!"

Edward knelt down looking around for Victoria. She was gone. Her scent was nonexistent in the air. Bella was hidden away, but he wasn't sure if she was safe. He had to save Jacob even though he wasn't sure that would be the right thing to do considering the only way he could.

"Seth, go find Bella and take care of her," Edward said to the boy.

"No," Seth sniffled, tears spilling. "I can't leave Jake. Please. I can't leave Jake."

"I'll take care of him," Edward put his cold hand upon the boy's hot shoulder.

"What…what are you gonna do?" Seth continued to cry.

"Trust me," Edward said with great conviction. "Go. Now."

Seth looked at Jacob one more time knowing his pack mate was gone. He ran away shifting back to wolf form and trailed Bella's scent.

But Jacob wasn't dead yet. His shifter abilities bought him time and Edward knew that. The vampire sighed taking a hold of Jacob's wrist and pulling him to him. He hitched Jacob's torso up against his chest and gazed up at the sky hoping to God he was making the right decision. He put his own wrist to his mouth and tore at the hard, pale skin. His dark venom oozed out, thick and cold. Edward put his wrist to Jacob's mouth nudging the boy's lips apart so his blood seeped in and down his throat. Edward pulled Jacob's head back to help the venom take affect. He waited there staring out in space. Was he too late?

Jacob's body jolted. His hands grabbed Edward's wrist forcing it to stay there. He sucked hard on the wound causing Edward to grimace. It hurt. For Edward it wasn't natural for another to take _his_ blood. His senses were screaming at him to toss the intruder away, but Edward held strong knowing Jacob would need as much as the vampire could give him. He looked down at the shifter. Jacob's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. The wound that Victoria had inflicted upon his neck was fading, healing up by Edward's blood. Jacob grunted and kicked at the snow a little taking in the poison that flooded his body consuming the human side of his soul. The wolf side fought hard urging the boy to stop, to run, to resist, but to no avail.

"Enough," Edward finally said as he felt himself grow weak, his pupils turning black. He tore his wrist away from Jacob's mouth causing the younger to cry out. Jacob pulled his head back looking up at Edward with red eyes and spun around facing him on his knees. Because Edward was exhausted, Jacob was able to over power him. He took a moment to gaze at the other boy with a sly smile and then quite suddenly Jacob bit Edward's neck. Edward hollered out realizing he was in real danger now. A newborn vampire was lethal. He managed to pull Jacob away with every thing he had and tossed him a good thirty feet. He would have made it further, but Edward was too tired. The vampire leaned forward resting his forehead upon the snow. If Jacob came at him again, he would be powerless to stop the newborn.

Jacob turned over easily before he even came to a stop. He smiled at Edward ready for another pounce, but he suddenly fell forward screaming in pain. The venom was taking full control destroying the part of Jacob that was human. His intestines seemed to turn to stone, his bones tweaked and reformed themselves stronger causing Jacob to roll himself up in a fetal position. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as he tried in vain to catch up with his now dying lungs. The pain was unbearable and he knew he was dying…he was taking his last breaths…he was…turning into something else. Amidst all the frightening thoughts running in his mind, Jacob prayed the wolf in him would spare him. Maybe the wolf would stop it all and either kill him or help him fight what was happening? He tried to scream again feeling his heart almost explode with pain as he was unable to take in anymore air. He reached out grabbing for anything, but only felt the coldness of the snow in his fists. Nonetheless he clawed at it over and over and kicked it with his feet until he finally passed out...


	2. A Grim Reality

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Two:** A Grim Reality

Edward knelt beside Jacob's dead body. He didn't know what to think. He wondered if he'd done it wrong. He watched carefully and tried to 'feel' if Jacob was either alive or like him…somewhere in between. If Carlisle had been here there would have been no mistakes, but Edward attempted to "turn" Jacob on his own. He thought he'd done it right. He thought he hadn't missed a thing, but…

"I'm sorry," Edward told the boy kneeling down. "I'm sorry for everything."

Jacob had fought so hard to keep Bella safe for so long. There was even a time when Edward admired the young man knowing that Bella would be alright while he was absent from her life. Deep down, he liked Jacob even though Jacob despised him. He knew that Jacob would be honored to die protecting Bella. Yet it hurt Edward that the boy never found his true love and had a family as he should. His life was cut so short because of all the damn vampires.

Edward sighed running his hand through his hair. He then touched the spot where Jake bit him on his neck. It wasn't healing up completely. Edward was weak and so his body was unable to bounce back from injury as quickly as usual. He noted it burned which was odd for his body to feel that sensation.

The older teen began to take Jacob in his arms to carry him back to Seth. But just as he turned Jake over, the young man stirred slightly and opened his eyes sharp. Edward noted immediately Jake's pupils were red which puzzled him since Edward was not alive. Why was his venom having that type of affect on Jacob's body? Edward also noticed the boy's skin had paled a bit. Oddly, his incisors looked sharper which was unusual.

"You're…you're okay?" Edward questioned not believing it.

Jacob gazed at him completely confused, "What happened?"

"You were attacked by Victoria," Edward began. "She bit you."

The younger gave him an odd look, "Did she?"

Edward nodded, "I…I…I tried to help you."

Jake tilted his head feeling a strange urge to bite something, "How so?"

The vampire showed the boy his wrist that was a darkened purple, only partly healed.

The shifter stared at it with wide, red eyes, "What the hell…how did that happen?"

"Jacob," Edward said softly. "You're a vampire now."

Jake looked at Edward and began to shake his head slowly, "No I'm not."

Edward nodded.

"No I'm not," Jake insisted. "That would mean I'm…I'm…dead. I'm not dead. I'm here, I feel fine. No, I'm alive."

"Jacob," Edward closed his eyes trying to find the right words. But there were none. He instead showed Jake the bite mark on his neck. "You see this?"

The shifter shook his head again.

"You attacked me after I allowed you to feed," Edward explained. "I almost lost my existence on this planet for a second time. You almost drained me."

Jacob, not realizing he was naked, stood up pointing at Edward's wound, "I did not do that!"

Edward's eyes skidded over Jake's body noting how chiseled every part was, but it was only in passing. He felt himself grow uncomfortable. He stood up as well removing his shirt, "Here…you need this." He managed to guide Jacob to put it on while Jake stood there staring off in a daze. Thankfully this shirt was longer than his other ones and it covered Jacob's business. Edward wasn't sure the boy could phase into wolf form anymore. He was a vampire now…his life would never be the same.

He put his hand behind Jacob's back almost escorting the boy toward the cave where he hid Bella. Seth should be there. Jacob didn't say a word. He stared out at the horizon almost seeing things through new eyes. He finally stopped looking up at Edward, "You changed me into one of you?"

Edward's brow furrowed, "I had no other choice. If I didn't, you would have died."

"But…" Jake's lip trembled, but no tears formed in his eyes. "I'm dead now. You should have left me alone." Jacob began to walk again not sure where he was going. He could feel the sensation of wanting to break down, but his body didn't respond as it did before. It was completely foreign to him…only glitches of human reminders surfaced, but vampire traits were at the helm and Jacob wasn't sure how to absorb them.

It was hard for Edward to watch Jacob's struggle. He knew this would happen. It had happened to him. He was furious at Carlisle for changing him even though it was his mother, Elizabeth, who begged Carlisle to save her son. He refused Carlisle's guidance and left becoming a nomad killing random humans whenever the mood struck him. Those poor souls paid for his anger. Edward hated being tied to that, but over the years he'd forgiven himself…until now.

Edward caught up to Jacob and pulled him toward the small cave where Seth was there all curled up in shock. Bella was tucked away inside wanting to comfort Seth, but she didn't know it was about Jacob. She figured Seth was stressed with all this drama going on. She thought the boy was so distraught he didn't even remember he was butt naked in front of her. But she had to keep quiet in case Victoria was near.

Seth pulled his head up to see both boys walking toward him. He smiled big and stood up knowing Bella might see him, but he didn't care, "Jake! You're okay!" He ran up to the older teen and hugged him.

"I'm not who you think I am Seth," Jacob mumbled. "I'm a monster now."

The fifteen year old pulled away frowning, "What are you talking about?" Then he saw Jacob's eyes…they were red. Seth slowly shook his head trying to process everything. He stepped back as Edward removed his undershirt and putting it over Seth's head. Seth didn't fight it. He just kept staring at Jacob who gazed back with no expression. Again Edward thanked God that since Seth was so much shorter than him, his light blue t-shirt hung low enough past the boy's crotch to cover him as well.

Suddenly from within the cave, Bella spoke up, "What happened to Jacob? Is he alright? Edward!"

"It's okay," Edward reassured her. "Just wait a minute."

"It's not okay," Jacob glared at him.

Edward looked down understanding why Jacob would say that.

Seth's eyes filled with tears, "Why Jake? Why did this happen?"

"Ask him," Jacob gave Edward another dirty look.

Seth blinked and two swollen tears spilled down his red cheeks, "Edward, why?"

"He was at death's door," Edward tried to explain. "I didn't know what else to do."

Bella had had enough. She stormed out of the little cave demanding to know what was going on, "What happened to Jacob, Edward?"

Jacob looked down not wanting Bella to see his eyes, but then he _smelled_ her blood. Her blood…it would taste _so sweet_…_so delicious_…_so –_

Bella screamed as Jacob lunged at her, but Edward was already holding him back. Jake fought against the bigger teen trying to get to the mortal's neck…_anything_ to bite into that pale flesh and drink in that sweet nectar…

"Jacob!" Bella cried out. "Oh my God, Jacob! Edward, what's happening?"

"He's one of them now," Seth told her watching his Jacob growl and snarl at Bella like a lunatic. Seth put his head down and wept some more.

"Let me go!" Jake roared. "I want her!"

Edward wasn't sure what he could do. He was still too weak to successfully fight off a newborn, he couldn't let Jacob go, Seth was an emotional mess and Bella could barely walk across a street let alone run through a forest away from them.

Now Bella burst into tears covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh Jacob…no! Poor Jacob! Oh, God!"

Thankfully Edward saw his family coming. Alice must have sensed something had happened or perhaps they'd heard Bella's scream. As expected, the Cullens high tailed it to Edward's location. When the family was close enough, they could see Jacob's behavior was not normal.

"Oh crap," Rosalie said realizing Jacob Black was now a newborn vampire.

"Got your hands full there bro?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Help me," Edward panted feeling weaker.

Carlisle hustled over to his son and took Jacob. Edward stepped back and the family could see Edward was far from himself. His pupils were black, his body hunched over and there was a wound on his neck that had not healed properly.

Alice and Esme stood by Bella to protect her as the girl continued to grow more hysterical. Esme comforted her as best she could.

Finally Alice spoke up to Edward, "Did Jacob bite _you_?"

"Yes," Edward replied putting his hand to his neck.

"Oh my God," Esme said.

"Jasper," Carlisle called to his son. "Watch Jacob. I'll tend to Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, get Bella out of here."

They nodded at him as Jasper took a firm hold of Jake. He knew how to handle newborns. He would not let the boy get away from his grip. Bella cried out when Emmett dragged her away with Rosalie following. Jacob's gaze tried to stay with Bella but as she disappeared within the trees, his breathing calmed and he looked at Jasper with defeated eyes. Jasper continued to hold on to him however. If Jake got away, he'd speed toward Bella.

Carlisle looked over Edward and noted his wrist that was also still unhealed, "And did he get you here too?"

"No," Edward replied wearily. "I did that…to turn him. He got bit by Victoria. She took off after I threw her. Jacob was dying. I didn't know what else to do Carlisle."

His father nodded, "You did what you thought was best."

"I thought I did," Edward looked down.

"You need to feed," Esme told her son.

He nodded.

"Let's go find you something," Alice pulled at his arm. "Come on."

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed. "We'll take Jacob and Seth back to our house."

"I need to go home," Seth said softly to them. "I have to tell Sam what happened to Jake."

"Come to our home first," Esme told the boy gently hugging him. "You're too upset to leave now."

Seth nodded but he really wanted his own bed and to hear his mother's voice. His Jake, the most important person in the world to him, was gone. Maybe he was one of them and he could still talk, but the Jacob he knew was no longer around. Seth needed time to mourn, he needed time to get used to the idea that Jacob was dead.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob and Seth walked back to the Cullen house while Alice and Edward went to hunt. Carlisle called Rosalie to instruct her to take Bella back to her house and keep an eye on her.

When Jacob was safely in the Cullen home, Seth called his sister on the telephone. He wasn't sure how to tell her that Jacob was in permanent trouble.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leah.

"Jake is gone," Seth murmured.

"I can't hear you," Leah sighed. "Speak up. Where are you?"

"At the Cullens," Seth replied.

"Why are you over there?" Leah frowned. "Come home."

"I can't," Seth felt a headache coming on. "Jake is…is…he's been hurt."

"What?" Leah sat up at the news. "Why didn't you tell me? What happened? Did you call Sam?"

"No," Seth said. "I didn't know how to tell him."

"What exactly is wrong with Jake?" Leah started to get worried.

"He got bit," Seth answered with sadness in his voice.

"Oh shit!" Leah stood up this time. "Fuck! He's not dead?"

"Yes and no," Seth replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Edward changed him. He changed him into one of them."

Seth heard his sister gasp and then silence.

"Sam will want to see him," Leah finally spoke.

"Bring him on the reservation?" Seth couldn't believe that. "He'll be killed."

"He's still a Quileute Seth," Leah barked. "His own people won't harm him."

"But he's one of them," Seth cried. "He's dangerous right now. He's one of those newborns."

"Oh Christ," Leah rolled her eyes. "I'll call Sam and then call you back."

"Okay," Seth felt tears in eyes.

He hung up the line with his sister and gazed over at Jake. He was staring out the huge windows at the forest with no expression. He looked like he was in shock. Seth got up and walked over to him.

"Not too close," Jasper warned the boy.

"He won't hurt me," Seth told Jasper surprised the older man would even think Jake would do that.

"He's not himself," Jasper reminded.


	3. Winds of Change

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Three:** Winds of Change

Seth decided to listen to Jasper's advice and stayed at a distance from Jacob. It killed him to see Jacob suffering. His former pack mate didn't speak at all. Seth's young eyes shifted from Jake to Jasper with worry. Jasper assured him that Jacob would eventually be alright. Seth wouldn't believe that until he saw it.

It wasn't too much longer when Leah called to let Seth know the pack was on their way to the Cullen home to see Jake and bring him some clothes. Seth passed on the news to Jasper who told Carlisle.

When Sam Uley entered the Cullen house, the pack was behind him along with Billy in his wheelchair. The mood was heavy and both vampires and shifters eyed each other uncomfortably, but as always Carlisle was calm and cool.

"I understand everyone is greatly upset," Carlisle nodded slowly. "And I hope I don't cause anymore trouble when I say that Billy should not be here."

In the confines of the guest bedroom, Jacob turned to look at Jasper and Seth when he heard his father's named mentioned, "My dad is here?"

Jasper's eyes widened a bit knowing this could get ugly…

Sam glared at Carlisle, "Billy is Jacob's father. He has a right to see his son."

"Yes I agree," Carlisle began to say. "But…"

Suddenly there was a great deal of noise in the other room. Carlisle jumped forward understanding what was happening. Jacob was trying to get to his father…to kill him.

"What the fuck…" Sam said a loud watching Carlisle enter the small room and quickly close the door.

Seth was on the floor breathing fast unable to believe Jacob was trying to fight off Jasper in order to bite his father. The boy was traumatized to see his Jake go from quiet and depressed to insane and deadly determined.

Seth immediately stood up as Jasper and Carlisle sat Jacob down talking to him softly. The instant Seth opened the door to look at Sam, he hollered, "Get Billy out of here! Jake's freaking out."

Sam frowned in shock.

Leah pulled at Billy's chair wheeling the man out of the house and back to the car where Jared stood guard in wolf form to take Jacob out if he had to. The sky had turned dark and the rain started to fall slightly.

From inside the cab of the truck, Billy felt his heart break. He closed his eyes and choked back the lump in his throat as the persistent tapping of the rain hitting the top of the truck filled the sound of the cab. His son…his strong and proud boy was all but a memory now. What will become of him in this state? Will he ever be able to speak to Jacob again? Billy rubbed a couple of tears out of his eyes and sniffled. He looked out at the Cullen house through the raindrops and slightly fogged up window. The house was so fancy…so unlike Jacob. He smiled at the thought of Jacob as a baby running around the yard of their one story house in his diaper shrieking with delight when his mother chased him trying to catch the baby before he got wet from the rain and muddied with his bare, little feet stomping in puddles. How did everything turn out so wrong? In his heart, Billy could almost _hear_ his departed wife, Sarah, weeping at the thought of Jacob. He hoped it was only in his mind, but the weeping was so clear, he sighed and lowered his head.

Things calmed down in the house. Seth finally changed into his own clothes his sister brought him. He then took a duffle bag that Embry brought for Jacob with some of his clothes in there and gave it to Jasper. He then took it to Jacob and sat it next the seventeen year old and told him to get dressed.

"What for?" Jacob replied in a flat tone looking at the bag still feeling anger in his mind for his outburst.

"Your pack is here," Jasper answered quietly.

"I'm not one of their pack anymore," Jake stated with a snap.

"Yes you are," Jasper nudged softly at him. "Hurry up, they're waiting." Jasper would not be surprised if Jacob bit his hand off, but he put his hand on the boy's head regardless and gently rubbed it. He felt bad for the once shifter. His whole world was worse than upside down. Instead of a 180, it did a 360.

Jacob got dressed mumbling under his breath the whole time while still staring out at nothing as the rain fell. He couldn't believe he almost killed his father. He was thankful Jasper and Carlisle stopped him, but his newborn vampire desire still ached for the human blood that he knew was out in the front yard in the Ford truck Sam drove.

Finally, Sam and the others walked into the room. They saw Jake sitting there with an odd grayish tone to his skin where it had once been a russet, rich color. He would not look at them and kept his eyes hidden.

"Oh man," Leah whispered looking away feeling her heart being tugged in a way she didn't like.

Sam knelt down at Jacob's side with a concerned look, "Jake? Hey there."

Jacob knew they'd come to see the freak show. He smirked, "How do I look?" Jacob shifted his eyes up so they could see his pupils were a hellish red.

"Like shit," Paul replied leaning forward for a better look.

Quil poked his elbow into Paul's side, "Shut up."

"I figured that," Jacob replied and looked away to continue staring straight ahead out the window. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain increased setting the tone for the whole scene.

"Fucken Cullen," Paul huffed as he stood tall and walked about the room. "How the hell could he make a decision like that without talking to us first?"

Jasper watched the quick tempered wolf pacing without a word. If necessary Jasper would try to alter Paul's emotions to keep the man from stepping out of line.

"There wasn't enough time," Seth told Paul.

"Then he should have let him die," Paul growled.

"No," Seth came back in anger.

"You think he'd choose this for himself?" Paul asked the boy pointing at Jake. "You think Jacob would want to be changed into something like this in order to stay here? No way, he'd rather be dead. Trust me."

"I am dead," Jacob reminded them. "I'm dead and gone. So go away. There's literally nothing to see here."

With the safety of his pack around him, Seth knelt down putting his hand on Jacob's knee, "No Jake, you're not gone. I thought that at first, but you're still you. It's just a different you. But you're still the Jacob I knew before."

Jacob's red eyes shifted to the boy, "What the hell does that mean? I'm a freak Seth. I'm the kind of monster that my people have hated for centuries. I am the very epitome why there are shifters. Shifters were created to kill the very thing that I am. So I'm not the Jacob you know Seth. I'm just the shell of someone you used to know."

Seth fought his bottom lip from trembling, "No…you're still my Jake. I know you are."

"I can't even see my father," Jacob said staring down at the ground. "I might kill him. Can you imagine that? My own father was almost my next meal. I can't see anyone. I'm a prisoner here."

"Not forever," Jasper said from behind. "You'll be able to resist humans after about three month's time. You'll be free to go as you please then."

"Great," Jacob sneered. "Three months in hell. Might as well be forever."

The pack looked over at Jasper who winked at them, "It's normal to have a reaction like that. I felt the same way." Which wasn't entirely true, but Jasper didn't think they needed that much information about his past.

Leah nodded with a sense of relief and understanding. She wasn't usually so motherly about anyone but Seth, and yet everyone could see her usual hard demeanor was softened by Jacob's new found condition. She felt sorry for him, not pity, but concern. He got on her nerves and made her want to scream sometime but over all she liked Jacob and hated to see him so separated from them like this. A bigger question lingered on her lips, but she wasn't sure how to approach it. She leaned over toward Sam and whispered in his ear. He shook his head, "I doubt it."

"Doubt what?" Jasper asked seeing the two in secret conversation.

"Leah asked if Jacob could phase," Sam repeated. "I don't think so and I don't think he should try. That part of him is probably lost. He needs to get used to his new life. He needs to stay here where he can learn."

"I don't want to learn anything," Jacob interrupted with a growl. "And I don't need all of you staring at me. Go away."

"We still care about you dork," Leah told him.

"Don't bother," Jake hissed.

"Maybe you should go," Jasper sighed. "He needs time. We'll take care of him. I'm sure Carlisle will keep you informed on his progress."

Jacob snorted, "Yeah, like I'm away at summer camp."

Embry stepped forward, "But if _we_ can be here with him, why can't Billy?"

"He's a mortal," Jasper explained. "A full blooded mortal which is impossible for a newborn is resist. You and the pack, on the other hand, are half mortal and half wolf. Since we are natural enemies, your blood doesn't call out to us like a mortal's does. He can abstain from attacking you unless he was very thirsty. Then there would be a problem. So on that note, always call before you decide to drop by."

Jacob hearing this closed his eyes and shook his head. The thought of him attacking one of his former pack mates broke his heart…what was left of it anyway.

"Jake wouldn't do that," Embry smiled.

"I tried to kill Bella," Jacob told the other boy. "I almost killed my own father. I don't even know what I'm doing or who I'm doing it to."

Hearing this made Leah shrug with indifference. That little, pain the ass has caused them all more trouble than she was worth. Poor Jacob's life has been overturned because of the Swan princess. Dumb broad…

The front door opened and Alice came in with Edward behind her. His eyes were back to normal and his body felt solid once again. He looked around for Jacob as Esme told him the pack was over to see him. Edward knew they would be ready to kill him, but he entered the room despite that fact. Alice, Esme and Carlisle walked in behind him in case things got out of control.

Sam's eyes locked on Edward, "You've got a lot of nerve standing in the same room with us, Cullen. You've taken Jacob away from us when you thought you were giving him back. How could you be so stupid?"

Edward raised his hands in the air slightly, "I was only trying to help. I'm sorry."

"Help?" Leah scoffed.

"You missed the show earlier Cullen," Paul said with underlining rage. "Jacob tried to kill his father…proud?"

"What you've done didn't help," Sam growled.

"I thought it would," Edward spat not knowing what to say. The only emotion that crept through him was shame. He shook his head with a huff and stormed out of the room.

Carlisle stepped forward with his usual soft, reassuring voice, "I know it doesn't seem like things will get better, but they will. It won't be the same, but things will calm down. Jacob will be able to see his father again and he will adjust to all of this even though he thinks otherwise. It will work itself out in time."

"I want everyone out of here," Jacob suddenly stood up in anger. "I want to be alone."

"Everyone will be leaving," Jasper told the boy. "But I stay here."

Jacob glared at him, "I want to be by myself."

Jasper shook his head, "Sorry. I'll happily stay in the back ground out of the way, but I can't leave you alone…period."

The seventeen year old sighed and stared back at the window defeated.

The pack assembled out with few words, but Seth stayed behind. He walked right up to Jacob and hugged him, "I don't care if you do bite me. I would still love you, brother."

Jasper smiled admiring how much love this young wolf had for everyone he came across.

Seth wouldn't let go until he finally felt Jacob's arms wrap around him returning the embrace. Jacob gave into a little smile, "I would never forgive myself if I did something like that."

"You wouldn't have to," Seth grinned. "I'd forgive you." He pulled away and looked up into Jake's red eyes. "I love you, man. You're my big brother. Always and forever."

Jacob nodded, "I love you too, little man."

"I'll call you," Seth began to walk backwards as happy as always.

"Okay," Jacob offered up a bigger smile to reassure Seth. But after the young boy was gone, Jake retreated back to the window with a face like stone. He watched the horizon through the trees light up when the distant shots of lightening sliced through the grey sky as the sun began to set. The wind had started to also kick up. The trees swayed in the breeze and the raindrops seemed to bend along with the shift in the wind. Usually days like this were Jacob's favorite. He loved opening his window and watching the tree tops and listening to the sounds and taking in the smells of freshly dampened soil and trees. It was all bitter sweet now. In fact, it would now remind him of this horrible day…the last day of his human life and the beginning of a new one. A new life that he would grow to despise.

"Winds of change," Jasper said in passing.

Jacob snorted and shook his head clearly annoyed by the remark. It killed him to hear it. It was a remark he himself would make whenever the wind blew like that. He never thought it would pertain to him…

Jasper kept an eye on Jacob until Rosalie and Emmett returned home. After that, everyone took shifts watching the young man making sure he didn't get too hungry and escape to harm someone. But Edward never watched Jacob. In the days ahead, he stayed in his room, played his piano or traveled to see Bella. At first he was worried that she would be angry at him for changing Jake, but Bella understood why her boyfriend opted to do it. She also understood why he was now regretting that decision. Jacob was so complex; it was going to be a nightmare for him to settle into being a vampire and the fact that Edward was responsible for it worried Bella even more. Jacob would probably never forgive Edward.

Edward could only hope the boy would someday find peace within himself. It wouldn't be easy. Being a vampire doesn't mean you're void of emotion. On the contrary, you're pelted with it since you can't express yourself with emotions like humans can. That was why most vampires opted to kill so furiously. It seemed the easiest emotion to execute. And the fact that a decent bloody meal was to follow made it a great perk…

As expected, Jacob was withdrawn from everyone refusing to go hunt or even to talk. He wouldn't make eye contact with any of the family, but sometimes Jasper could get him to glance over for a few seconds. Jake wanted to starve himself and hopefully die. Jasper tried to explain to the boy that he could not starve himself like a human could. It would drive him insane and he'd only end up going on a rampage to find something to feed upon. However, Jacob would not listen. So Carlisle brought donated human blood to the boy with the intention of weaning him off it to animal blood as the weeks pressed on. It was always against his will, but Jake took the offer nonetheless for when he got too thirsty, he noticed he felt like a million needles were pricking his skin. It hurt and he wanted to run. So each time he gave in and drank what blood was offered to him, he promised himself that the next time he would refuse. It never worked.

As time passed Jacob still closed himself off to everyone. Jacob had been with them for over two months and the Cullens had grown fond of him despite his attempt to shut them out. Even Edward was now peeking in on him to see if he was okay, but still never said a word to the boy. He found himself drawn to the boy with an almost parental devotion. For a newborn Jacob was unusually relaxed and in control. He never fidgeted or tried to escape. Carlisle wondered if perhaps the fact that Jacob had been a shifter might have something to with his ability to control his vampire side. It took a lot for a shifter to control themselves from phasing into a wolf. As a shifter matured, it was easier to direct emotions to hold back. Carlisle theorized that Jacob carried that ability to his new vampire state. It was impressive for a newborn. And when he shared this with Edward, he chuckled at his son's reaction. It appeared Edward seemed proud of Jacob's progress. Even though Jake was still not interacting with them, he was making excellent improvements despite being so young. It was common for a vampire who'd turned another to be proud of his or her creation. It was like being a parent in an odd way and sometimes that can be good and bad.

One particular evening, Carlisle was working in his study when Alice knocked on the door. He welcomed his daughter in and she sat down in one of the chairs beside his dark wood desk with her usual pixie grin.

"And what is the pleasure?" Carlisle smiled.

"I wanted to share some concerns about Jacob," Alice began.

"Of course," Carlisle folded his hands and listened.

"Isn't true that the one who turns a human into a vampire is usually the one whom has the most influence?"

Carlisle smiled, "Normally, yes."

"So, wouldn't it be best if Edward began to teach Jake the things he'll need to know?" Alice asked.

Her father nodded, "Yes…but he feels guilty about what happened. I don't think Edward is ready to approach Jacob just yet."

"I'm worried though," Alice sighed. "Jacob shouldn't be so segregated from everyone."

"I agree," Carlisle nodded once more.

"Should I talk to Edward?"

"That's up to you," Carlisle chuckled.

Alice stood up, "I think it's time."

"Very well," Carlisle winked at his determined daughter. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she giggled. "I'm gonna need it."

As Alice began to walk to speak with Edward, she peeked into Jacob's room. He was there staring out the window in deep thought. Rosalie looked at her sister and shrugged.

"Do you need a break?" Alice offered.

Rosalie shook her head, "Nah…the pup is being good. I'm fine."

"Okay," Alice smiled.

"Hey, do me a favor," Rosalie called out.

Alice came back, "What's up?"

"Tell Edward to play something more cheerful," Rosalie sighed. "This emo shit is bringing the pup down."

Alice nodded fighting off a laugh. She turned around and walked to the sound of the piano music that floated throughout the house softly. Not surprisingly, she found Edward sitting at his piano staring at a small amount of notes he'd written down on paper. His amber eyes looked up at her as she smiled at him, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Edward asked as he looked down at the paper again trying to gather his thoughts to write more music. His fingers began to tap out a few keys softly.

"Rosalie wants you to play some happier music," she replied knowing it would annoy her brother.

Edward snorted, "Whatever. I don't take requests."

"Okay," Alice shrugged. "Then we can talk about something else."

"What now?" Edward stopped playing to write down a few notes. He quickly dropped his pencil and began to play once more.

"Jacob," Alice said.

Edward's fingers slipped and he went off key, "What about him?" He stopped playing for a moment to listen.

"He's lonely," Alice leaned down a little taking a seat with her brother on the piano bench. "He needs your guidance. You are the one who can break him out of that shell he's put himself in."

"No I'm not," Edward replied defiantly trying to play again with a frown.

"Yes you are," Alice came back. "He needs you. You're the one who changed him. Your word is law in his mind. He'll fight you at first, that's just his way, but I'm certain he'll come around and listen to you. Edward, don't forget your blood runs through him. He needs you to teach him about being a vampire."

"He hates who he is," Edward growled still trying to play. "Why the hell should I waste my time and effort trying to teach him _anything_." He suddenly stopped and noticed the urge to rub his skin where Jacob had bitten him months ago. It never healed right and sometimes burned when he saw the boy or thought about him too much.

"Because you're like a parent now," Alice continued. "You're his mentor. He looks up to you even if he doesn't realize it yet." Alice watched Edward impatiently rub the strange scar on his neck. She looked into her brother's mind but became frustrated when it blurred. Since Jacob was so close to Edward now, she was unable to see her brother's future. It puzzled her. She didn't dare try to read Jacob's since he'd once been a shifter, but…maybe it would be different now?

"He's not going to listen to me Alice," Edward shut his eyes.

"Eventually he will. I've seen it," she replied with a lie. "But if you never try to reach him, he won't listen to anybody and he'll end up hurting someone."

"You've seen that too?" her brother asked turning to look at her.

Alice stared at him for a moment realizing she'd hit the nail on the head. She finally nodded giving into another white lie, "I have."

Edward slammed his fists into the piano keys. The wood cracked causing a horrible sound and rendering his favorite instrument worthless. Alice reacted quickly knowing her brother was about to burst. She stepped up at the same time he did and watched as he shoved the bench across the room with the back of his legs. It slammed against the wall hard bouncing off and landing on its side. "Alright! I'll talk to him, but it will be for nothing."

"Fine," Alice smiled with great satisfaction. "You go talk to him and I'll call someone to send you another piano."

He glanced at the instrument seeing it was indeed broke all to hell. He sighed, "Make sure it's black."

"You got it brother," Alice winked taking out her cell phone to connect to the Internet.

Edward continued to stare at his once beloved baby grand. Alice walked by him mumbling to herself as she stared at the screen, "Pianos, pianos, pianos…"

From the guest bedroom where Rosalie watched Jacob, the pretty vampire tossed the latest copy of 'Automotive Magazine' on the bed she rested her feet upon with a sigh, "Thank God that music has stopped. You can sulk in peace now Jake-pup."


	4. Let the Lessons Begin

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Four:** Let the Lessons Begin

Edward didn't want to face Jacob. As he walked to the room that Jacob occupied he felt his stomach knot up. It was a strange feeling since vampires don't get stomach aches unless they've consumed regular food to which they vomit it up again. Edward recognized it as nerves which were also surprising. Vampires don't get nervous. Yet Jacob Black caused Edward a lot of emotions he wouldn't normally feel.

He looked in before walking in the room. Jacob was at the bay window lying on his side staring out at the trees that danced around in the breeze of the day. His sister, Rosalie was watching him from the corner of the room.

"A reprieve," Rosalie smiled standing up. "You're actually going to be helpful and watch him for a little while?"

"I've watched him," Edward mumbled.

"From a silent distance," Rosalie snorted. "That doesn't count."

"I have to talk to him," Edward mumbled again.

"Yeah so I gathered," she chuckled. "Piano must be in pieces. Have a good talk." Rosalie walked out of the room to find Alice. She felt like shopping all of the sudden. Alice owed her a shopping day…at the local automotive shop.

Edward took a deep breath (that wasn't necessary) and entered the room. Jake did not react to Edward's voice. He stayed silent even though he could 'feel' Edward staring at his back.

Suddenly Jacob's gaze broke when he saw the faint reflection of Edward Cullen in the glass. He shifted his now darkening eyes in Edward's direction. He watched Edward for a moment before looking back at the window without a word.

"Enough of this moping," Edward scolded. "You need to get out of here for a while."

"I don't need any more help from you," Jacob said with no emotion.

"I'm not trying to help you," Edward snapped back. "I just want you to move so I don't have to see your pathetic emo-ass pouting around my house."

Jacob sat up instantly with anger, "Fine…I'll leave!"

"No!" Edward lost his temper. He leaned down and got in Jacob's face, "You're stuck here until you're mature enough and that means we're stuck with you! So suck it up, newborn! Stop whining and just deal with it!"

"I hate you," Jacob growled. He could feel himself beginning to tremble; just as he would before a phase would over take him. And his main objective was to rip Edward Cullen's head off.

"Right back at you buddy!" Edward snickered with a snide smile.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle stood in the doorway.

"It's nothing," Edward replied sarcastically. "Just trying to get the baby to stop crying."

Jacob stood up face to face with Edward, "I'm not a baby but you are the perfect asshole! You put me here! You're responsible for what happened to me! You face that! You stop sulking in your music room and face me, you coward!"

Edward was speechless. He stared down at Jake who was breathing hard unnecessarily. Jacob was right. Edward was here accusing him of pouting and feeling sorry for himself, but Edward was doing the same thing. Damn ex-canine…

"Oh God," Edward ran his hand through his hair. He was so frustrated with this boy. Jacob caused Edward's mind to whirl with guilt. He hated how confused he felt. "Fine…you're right. I need to suck it up too and take responsibility for what I did to you. But you need to meet me half way, Black. I'm willing to stop whining if you are."

Jacob heard himself sigh. Instantly he settled down and confessed with a blank expression, "I don't know where to start."

"I'll show you where," Edward answered back just as calm. "If you'll let me."

Edward thought for sure Jacob would be angry for him saying that, but Jacob instead looked down at the ground in thought. He suddenly nodded and then looked at the other boy, "How will you do that?"

"You need to feed," Edward looked into his eyes seeing they were near black. "We'll go hunting…me, you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"I think that's a great idea!" Alice beamed as she snapped her cell phone shut while standing behind her father. "By the way, your new piano arrives tomorrow."

"Ah yes," Carlisle chuckled. "I heard the other one break."

Edward nodded, "Okay…well at least something is going right around here."

Jacob gave him a look.

"Well then," Rosalie walked in as well toward Jake. "You better get changed, Jake-pup."

"I'm not a pup anymore," Jacob replied feeling a lump in his throat.

"You're a vampire pup now," Rosalie winked at him playfully as she bumped her fist to his arm. She liked him in a strange way. He wasn't the moody, smelly-wet-dog pitbull she knew before. He was a quiet, reserved, moping, little puppy she'd grown to enjoy. She wanted to see him learn that being a vampire had its perks. She wouldn't mind showing him if Edward was too chicken shit to do it.

He smiled back at her wearily trying not to show any resentment in the comment.

"Let's get going," Edward nudged Jake. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"It'll feel good getting out of the house," Alice chimed. "You'll enjoy it."

Jacob didn't know how the energy of the room shifted so quickly from rage to peace. Yet he was grateful nonetheless. He nodded as he began to look for a change of clothing. At first he didn't understand why they needed to change clothes, but obviously it was for hunting. Blood makes a mess he guessed. Jacob wasn't a vegetarian when he was a wolf. He enjoyed a good steak or burger when he could get his paws on one, but he didn't like the idea of having a more hands-on approach to killing another living thing for food. Still, he'd rather take the life of an animal than another human being. He remembered watching that movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise, "Interview with the Vampire." Pitt's character hated killing people and opted to live on the blood of rats instead. Jacob couldn't even stomach that. He didn't know what he was going to do…

Jacob took longer than everyone else to get outside to meet up. His new siblings were waiting for him on the side of the house. He hated being babied. He didn't like the fact that all five of them would be watching his every move. Well, maybe not Rosalie. She probably didn't care…unless he was running after a human.

"It's about time," Rosalie teased. "We're starved."

He didn't reply. He just noted in his head how awkward the moment was. Jasper was lovingly holding Alice's hand while Emmett leaned against Rosalie as she sat upon the deck with her arms wrapped around his neck. He glanced at Edward who was, of course, standing alone a few feet away gazing back at him.

"Let's get a move on people," Edward told his family.

They all started to walk toward Edward's Volvo.

Jacob frowned, "Where are we going?"

"For a ride," Alice smiled.

"Where?" Jacob asked while following them.

"To La Push," joked Emmett. "Gonna find some wolf tail."

"Stop that!" Alice tried to shove her brother while Rosalie laughed.

"We're gonna take you to a special hunting ground we sometimes go to," Jasper told the boy.

"You get in the front seat," Rosalie nudged Jacob.

Jake nodded after seeing Rosalie and Alice take the backseat and Emmett and Jasper the seats further back. So he was to sit up front with Edward…great. He sat down and frowned at the annoying beeping sound the car started making after Edward had started the engine and put the car drive while still holding the brake pedal.

"Put your seatbelt on," Edward ordered.

Jacob glared…he was kidding right?

Rosalie laughed.

"No I'm not kidding," Edward answered reading his mind.

Jake sighed and reluctantly strapped himself in noting to himself that putting his safety belt on was a little redundant since he was technically dead. The car stopped beeping immediately afterward.

Suddenly Emmett spoke out loud and clear, "Shields up!"

Everyone fished out sunglasses from pockets and purses and put them on. Jacob just sat there not sure what to do. He didn't bring anything with him.

"Lesson number one," Edward suddenly reached over toward him opening the glove compartment to pull out a spare pair of shades. He handed them to Jake and then turned on the radio that immediately played Korn's "Coming Undone." Edward quickly lowered the volume and gazed at Jacob, "Stay with someone at all times. You never know what you'll run into."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed. "Like werewolves."

"Hush," Alice scolded while Rosalie giggled with a clap.

Jacob softly smiled as he put the glasses on, "Sure…those damn wolves are always getting in the way."

The Cullens looked at him quickly and all smiled expect Edward.

"Learn fast you do, young padawan," Emmett nodded doing his best impression of Yoda.

"I'll say," Rosalie giggled again.

Edward sighed, "Are you listening Jacob?"

"Yes," Jacob replied slowly like he was a little boy.

Alice and Rosalie began to laugh while Jasper smiled.

"What did I say?" Edward looked at him.

"Uh-oh," Emmett snorted.

"Better get it right," Rosalie told Jake. "There'll be a test on it afterwards."

"Lesson number one," Jacob repeated. "Stay with someone at all times. You never know what you'll run into."

Emmett snickered.

"Is that right Mr. Cullen?" Jacob mocked his vampire brother.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie busted up with snuffled snorts and covered mouths.

Edward glared at them in the rear view mirror, "Shut it up." He released the brake pedal allowing the car to move forward and turned the vehicle around heading down the main road.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen," Emmett replied like a child.

"Yeah," Rosalie groaned. "Don't give us detention again."

Jacob kinda laughed enjoying the feeling of being outside. He had missed it. He gazed up at the trees above his head as they whisked by. Things seemed so much more vibrant and alive. He put his window down a bit and noticed he smelled so many new things like never before. His wolf nose had been strong, but it seemed his new vampire one was stronger still. His eyes looked around the forest in a new light. Things seemed to be alive around him. He could almost hear the trees and all living creatures even through the ever present rumbling of the car's engine, the radio and Edward's voice.

"Let's head east Mr. Cullen," Alice pointed directing her voice to Edward.

"If you keep that up I'm gonna dump all of you south into Mexico," Edward growled.

"Ai yai yai!" Emmett scooted down in his seat. "No senor, no send me back to Tijuana, por favor!"

This time Edward finally smiled looking in the rear mirror, "You'd make a good piñata."

"I'll take a swing," Rosalie snorted.

"Stand in line," Jasper looked at her while Alice laughed.

Jacob looked at Edward. "So…ah…what's lesson number two?"

Edward replied, "Never listen to Emmett."

"Aw," Emmett shook his head staring out the window. "What's _that_ all about?"

"Did you hear that?" Rosalie asked Edward touching his seat in front of her.

"Nah, I didn't hear a thing," he replied laughing softly as he turned up the radio.

"Must have been a bird or something," Alice commented as she played around with her cell phone.

Jacob chuckled. The Cullen family wasn't much different than his pack…_his_ pack. He sighed as gazed out watching thick forest past by. It seemed like another world away when he ran with the pack within those woods. He would _still_ be running with a group, but as much as it had its similarities, there were so many differences, it hurt.

The sun finally broke through and shined into the window upon Jacob's skin. It was annoyingly bright. He was grateful for the sunglasses. He looked down at his arm noting how pale he was now. He pulled the glasses up on his head to see his arm more clearly in the light. It depressed him to think he was nothing more than an animated corpse. But then something caught his eye. He saw something twinkle on his skin. He rubbed his arm wondering if he was hallucinating. As soon as the sunlight hit his arm, it sparkled again.

"What the heck?" he mumbled to himself.

Rosalie looked over at him from the backseat and smiled. Edward glanced over watching the boy for a moment amused at the sight. The radio was softly playing a tune from Juliana Hatfield. It fit the moment completely…

'…_danger is great joy, dark as bright as fire, happy is our family, lonely is our woe…'*_

Jacob was amazed at the strange sight of his skin sparkling. He felt like someone tossed glitter on him like he was some odd decoration at Mardi Gras in New Orleans. He started to smile staring at his arm and hand. The sunlight almost tickled as its warmth slipped across his cold flesh. Jacob pulled the sunglasses down from the top of his head and continued to watch the trees go by much happier than he'd been a few minutes before.

The Volvo turned off the main road and onto a bumpy, dirt one. It traveled a while before Edward parked the car and they all got out tossing their shades on their seats. Jacob did the same copying his new brothers and sisters. He suddenly wished Seth was with him. He wished something of his former life was near him…_anything_.

"Come on Jake," Alice said to him realizing she could read his feelings of sadness. She linked her arm in his and they walked together deeper into the forest. Jacob went deep in thought despite Alice being right beside him. He thought about his first hunt when he changed into wolf form for the first time. He and the pack were not hunting for food though…they were hunting for vampires. Jacob sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going Jake-pup?" Rosalie called out.

Jacob stopped, realizing the sound of her voice was above him. He looked up and she smiled at him from one of the tree branches over head, "Join us."

"You hunting birds?" Jacob frowned as he stared up at the Cullens high in the trees.

"No," laughed Emmett. "We're looking for Chupacabra!"

"Another blood sucker," Jacob shrugged. "But I wasn't aware he was a tree climber."

"Get up here," Edward ordered.

"Yes dad," Jacob replied sarcastically sending Emmett and Rosalie into laughter.

"Dad hell," Emmett teased. "He could be your great, great grandfather."

"Shut up," Edward tried to push his brother off the branch with an annoyed smile.

Jacob climbed up…well…more like hopped up the tree with no problem. He got to the same branch as Edward and said, "How old _are_ you anyway?"

"Old enough," Edward answered.

"To be your great, great, _great_ grandfather!" Emmett added.

Rosalie giggled fiercely almost losing her perfect balance, but she recovered without batting an eyelash.

"How old are you?" Jasper questioned folding his arms while gazing at Jacob.

Jake shrugged, "Seventeen."

"Same age as Edward," Jasper noted. "Just add ninety-three more years."

As quickly as he could, which was super fast since he now had a vampire mind, he added up the numbers, "You're a hundred and ten?"

"Looks good don't he?" Emmett chuckled. "And he's the baby of the family."

"No I'm not," Edward snapped. "I never was. You were. But that rank and status now belongs to him," pointing to Jacob.

"Nah," Emmett shook his head. "We were talkin' turnin' years, boy. Me and Jas were twenty, Alice nineteen, Rosie eighteen and you seventeen."

"So there's two babies in the family now," Alice giggled. "You and Jake."

"No," Edward sighed running his hand through this hair. "He's more of the baby than me."

"Can we go now?" Rosalie stomped her foot. "We can discuss these and other fascinating facts after we've eaten."

The family began to hop to other branches and other trees while still conversing. Jacob followed even though he was a bit awkward with his new vampire skills.

"Just a note," Edward began. "I've been a vampire longer than you Emmett."

"But you'd never know," Emmett mocked him. "I'm faster, stronger and smarter."

"Than a flea maybe," Edward tried to shove him as his brother jumped for another branch with ease.

Emmett easily hopped onto another limb and turned to Edward, "That's Mr. Flea to you, boy."

Edward laughed, "I wonder if there's a repellent that could take you out?"

"We could always try it on you first," Emmett suggested leaping for another branch.

Jacob laughed, "Do you always bicker like this?"

"Not always," Emmett put his arm around Jake just as the teen hopped onto the same branch with him. "On some occasions I kick his ass and make him cry."

Everyone laughed loud.

"In your dreams," Edward broke off a small twig and threw it at his brother.

"I bet you'd like to see that," Emmett smacked Jake on the back hard as the twig Edward threw bounced off Emmett's chest.

Jacob teetered on his newborn legs, just as Emmett jumped far over to another tree. Before Jake knew it, Edward was there behind him on the same branch with his hand on his back to help steady his feet.

"Be careful," Alice told Emmett. "Jacob is still learning."

"Even baby birds fall outta trees," Emmett shrugged. "That's how you learn…by your mistakes."

"You think your mother learned anything by having you?" Edward glared and then broke into a grin.

"Oh!" Jasper hollered like Emmett would have.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Alice giggled using a phrase that Emmett would have used.

"You walked right into that one!" Rosalie pointed at him snickering just like Emmett would.

Emmett straightened his shirt and sniffed, "She did learn something…she learned you can't question perfection. Yes ladies and gentlemen…I am perfect. And ya'll can kiss my ass!" Emmett howled like wolf as he leapt from tree to tree with intense speed and agility. The girls followed with Jasper bringing up the rear. But Edward held back knowing Jacob would not be able to keep up.

"You've gone from one wolf pack to another," Edward shook his head referring to Emmett's call that still hung heavy in the air.

Jake frowned, "I thought you're supposed to be quiet when you hunt?"

"You're right," Edward nodded. "We like a challenge. But for your first hunt, you and I are gonna stick together. We'll do it the right way."

"Well," Jacob looked down at the ground. "Can we stay down there?"

"Sure," smiled Edward. "Leaping all over the place could confuse you."

"It's not that," Jacob confessed. "I'm just used to being on the ground."

"Whatever you want," Edward agreed.

They both jumped down easily landing without a sound. Jacob found that fascinating. He looked at his feet wondering how it could be he felt like he floated; like the air carried him down rather than gravity pulling him heavy.

Edward smiled, "It's a vampire thing."

"Huh?" Jake looked at him.

"I can read your mind," Edward noted pointing to his own head. "You were wondering why you easily got down from the tree without making a sound."

"Oh…yeah," Jake realized Edward was answering his observation. "So you've been a vampire for how long?"

"Ninety-three years," Edward replied making a face. "Jeez, I'm old."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah dude, you are."

"Hey," Edward bumped against him playfully. "You just wait until you're my age."

"Jesus," Jacob squinted his eyes shut. "That's a painful thought considering you'll be even older then."

"Knock it off," Edward chuckled pushing him.

Jacob laughed pushing back, "How dare you push your great, great, great, great grandson around, old man!"

Edward snorted, "Me pushing you around? How about you being a punk and pushing around your elders?" Edward jokingly kicked Jacob's behind softly.

"So that's the way you wanna play it," Jacob eyed his vampire brother.

"Bring it on punk," Edward leaned down like the two boys were playing football just before the snap.

Jacob chuckled, "I hope you took your medication this morning, old man…'cause you're goin' down!" Jacob soared forward, but Edward bent himself to the side easily missing the boy's grasp. But Jacob's new found abilities were waking up. He quickly turned around knowing where Edward would be perfectly as if he had eyes in the back of his head.

"Very good," Edward smiled. He leaned down again, "Come on."

This time Jake tried to guess which direction Edward would move before he dove toward him. He faked a right, but at the last second went left just as Edward shifted himself in the same direction. It would have worked, but Edward as a seasoned vampire with sharp, quick skills. He saw Jacob's move within a quarter of a second and flipped himself over. Jacob was turned around. He whipped his head around noting Edward was further away from him smiling, "Nice try hatchling. Better luck next time."

Jacob frowned. He hated losing. He positioned himself for another confrontation, "Again."

Edward chuckled leaning down once more, "One more time, little man. I'm hungry. If you don't get this right, we're stopping."

"I refuse food until I win," Jacob growled.

Edward stood up sighing, "You've gotta be…"

Suddenly Jake roared forward catching Edward off guard and sending them both rolling on the ground. When they stopped Jacob was on top of Edward straddling him and looking eye to eye with the older teen. "I win," Jacob boasted with a smile.

"Well I'm not your prize," Edward grumbled as he pushed at the boy's chest trying to get him off.

Jacob chuckled as he leaned in closer, "The day I consider _you_ a reward in any way is the day Emmett wears a dress and heels." He got himself off of Edward and stood up without offering his hand to his brother to help him.

The elder thought of Emmett in drag and started to laugh, "Oh God …that would be a nightmare." Edward dusted himself off after standing up. "You cheated, by the way."

"Cheated? How do you figure?" Jake frowned.

"You distracted me."

Jacob flexed his muscled arm, "Bella's always told me I was quite a distraction."

"Not that way Casanova," Edward growled with a half grin. "You caught me off guard."

"Rule number three, I'm sure," Jacob nodded with raised brows.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Rule number three of Vampires 101," Jake replied. "The first is not to go hunting alone, second one is to never listen to Emmett and the third is not to allow anyone to catch you off guard. Especially ones that are hunky, romantic Casanova types…like me."

"You wish," Edward shook his head with an amused smile.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you lost to a newborn," Jake winked.

"Crack head," Edward teased. "I didn't lose. When I stood up that was 'time-out.' You cheated."

"Call it what you want Cullen," Jake chuckled. "I won."

"Is it time for your next bottle already?" Edward continued to tease.

"Watch it," Jake warned. "I'll make sure to puke all over you."

"Oh yeah?" Edward shoved him and then started to run.

"Leech freak," Jacob tore after him.

Edward deliberately got them both at running pace working up to breaking Jacob's newborn legs into lightening speed. It didn't take long. Jacob was oddly a natural. Jacob enjoyed the tremendous velocity his legs could carry him at. It was mind blowing. Things whirled by him and yet seemed to be in slow motion. He was able to judge distances with almost perfect perception. He could easily gage the path ahead of him as if he was taking a mild stroll. It was as if he knew what steps to take and where before he'd even seen the path before him. He had been impressed how fast a wolf could run, but a vampire could travel faster having the ability to jump against rocks and trees almost bouncing like a ball in every direction.

He watched Edward toss himself against objects with ease and tried to copy his older brother. He failed miserably which sent Edward into fits of laughter, but Jacob was a trooper. He would keep trying until he'd master it. He may have been a newborn, but to the human eye he was a blur of motion that was still a deadly foe to encounter.

Jacob had seen the rogue, Victoria, leap at tremendous distances several times and envied her. Now he was learning to do it…maybe not as far as she could, but he could jump a hell of a lot further than he used to. For the first time he thought maybe this vampire thing was something he could live with. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad once he'd mastered everything and was able to see his father and friends again. And maybe Edward and he could be close. Was it actually possible they could get along enough to be like family? Maybe…they certainly were off to a good start.

*Note: The song by Julia Hatfield, "Witches Song" had one word that I personally changed since I'm not entirely certain the lyric is 'ward' instead of 'woe.' Woe just makes more sense to me and I've sung it that way for years so…creative license on that lyric…


	5. Gelosia Bella

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Five:** Gelosia Bella (Beautiful Jealousy)

Edward taught Jacob a lot that day and as the sun began to set lazily behind the mountains. They caught the scent of a large buck and followed it. Jacob had been apprehensive about killing a living creature. He wasn't sure he'd be up to it, but when his newborn vampire eyes saw it from a few feet away, he bolted without thought or reason and tackled it throwing the buck to the ground. Edward caught up to Jake instantly and gave a thank you to the deer as he took a hold of the antlers and pulled the head back allowing Jacob to feed first. Jacob sank his teeth in and drank the warm blood thankfully feeling his body instantly flood with a euphoria unexplainable to a human being. He could hear the heart of the buck pumping in his head. For a moment he felt alive again and could almost feel another presence within himself though it wasn't the buck. It was familiar and he welcomed it, but it did not have the strength to surface. It was in a dream like state, but stirring ever so slightly. Jacob decided to keep it to himself. His vampire senses told him the buck he held was dead. It no longer held a pulse. He released the animal and looked up at Edward, his lips stained slightly from the blood. Edward motioned the boy to wipe his mouth and then smiled at him with a parental nod.

Edward put Jacob in charge of tracking another meal down for himself. Jacob successfully cornered a mountain lion, but had a struggle in trying to pin it down. He was strong, but didn't trust his vampire body well enough to outwit a 180 pound feline. Edward stepped in and helped Jacob keep it still long enough for Edward to bite it. As the animal's spirit lifted to the next plane of existence, Jacob whispered a prayer of gratitude for its life. They dragged the carcass into some bushes after Edward was done.

Jacob frowned as Edward pulled one of the back legs up to look at its sex.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"It's a male…good."

"Good?" Jacob shook his head. "Does it matter?"

Edward looked up at the boy, "I have a thing about not killing females if I can help it. You never know if she might have cubs that need her."

Jacob nodded with a faint smile, "That's true. I like that rule."

Edward half shrugged, "It's not as sweet as your thinking. Their survival is important for our own."

"Oh," Jake understood. "Why didn't you check before killing him?"

"I usually do," Edward replied. "I was distracted by you…yet again."

Jacob puffed out his chest, "Naturally."

"Oh no," Edward chuckled. "That wasn't a compliment."

Jacob blew out the air in his lungs deflating, "Excuse me?"

"You were…ah…having a bit of trouble with that cat," Edward nudged his brother. "I forgot to check the sex because I was afraid you'd lose him."

"Crack pipe," Jacob gave Edward a shift kick in the behind as he went by.

"Incorrigible urchin," Edward said back over his shoulder to the boy.

Jacob stopped walking with a frown, "What the hell was that; some kind of prehistoric vocabulary from your days on the Titanic?"

Edward threw his head back with a hearty laugh.

"Back then," Jacob continued to tease. "People used gloves to smack each other around, right? Challenged each other to duels and crap?"

"Something like that," Edward continued to chuckle. "So, how do you feel? Are you alright?"

Jacob stared at the ground still walking, "I feel great, but my heart feels heavy. If I still have one."

"For the animals?"

"For everything," he answered.

"It gets easier I promise you," Edward sighed stopping to allow Jacob to catch up with him.

"I feel…lonely. I feel like there's something missing. Does the lonely feeling ever go away?" Jacob asked suddenly.

Edward looked at the boy hearing that. It was the perfect description of how he had felt for so many years until Bella came into his life. He'd felt so alone and in despair. It got harder and harder to deal with until he resolved himself to be miserable forever. He never believed he'd find his soul mate. When Bella finally showed up, he didn't believe it. He tried to run from it, to avoid her. Then he caved and all the pain he'd went through for so many years before, seemed to vanish. He'd never even given it another thought until hearing Jacob talk about the loneliness. He hoped that Jacob wouldn't have to endure that kind of pain like he had.

Edward nudged him, "Now you know why vampires are usually in packs of their own. Look, you've got people who love you around you." Edward took a chance and put his arm around Jake pulling him closer like a big brother. "You've got your old family and your new one."

Jacob finally broke out of his trance and stopped walking. He looked up at Edward. For a few seconds the only sound between them was the crickets singing away before Jacob notched his head back a little and gave a faint, sarcastic smile, "You love me?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I am able to tolerate you in a warm, family way…sure."

"You love me like a heart attack," Jacob shoved him away laughing.

"Heart attacks do nothing to me…or you for that matter," Edward came back smiling.

"Old people can't keep up!" Jacob stuck his tongue out at Edward and began to run off at top speed. Edward followed him gaining easily. He reached out almost touching Jake's shirt but Jacob bumped him making Edward smack into a tree. The large trunk moaned in protest and small fragments of bark splintered off in all directions. Jake cracked up as Edward came after him playfully pushing the boy down on the ground. The elder pinned the boy under him as Jacob continued to laugh replaying Edward's run in with the tree over and over in his head. It was better than the time Sam slid into poison ivy after he skidded into a pile of bear poop. Sam was furious as the pack howled and slammed their paws on the ground. Wolves can't giggle like humans, but they sure came close that day. Yet the sight of Edward Cullen, the pompous, vampire king of Bella's castle, bouncing off of pine tree was highlight of Jacob's day…or any shifter's day former or otherwise.

"Oh man…" Jake started to settle down, his side being crushed by Edward who put his mouth to the boy's ear.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Edward scolded smiling.

"Yes it was," Jacob eyed him. "I know the tree didn't find it amusing, but I sure as hell did."

Edward took the opportunity to smack Jacob on the ass, "Punishment."

"Hey, didn't know you were into that," Jake squealed kicking his feet. "I'm not eighteen yet, you child molester!"

"Didn't stop you from peeing on your neighbor's rosebush I'm sure, when you were a wolf," Edward let the boy go with one final smack.

"You're enjoying that way too much," Jacob growled spinning around so Edward couldn't have another chance. "Better watch it, I'll tell Bella you're cheating on her."

For a second Edward's eyes widened which caused Jacob to laugh again. Finally the elder shook his head with a smile and offered his hand to help his brother up. The two boys continued to shove each other around and insult one another until they caught up to Jasper and Alice who were headed back to Edward's car. Alice was quick to ask Jacob how he felt about his first hunting experience. He told her he felt good, but noticed he had a weird void in his heart.

Alice took a moment to try to see his future, but couldn't. It wasn't blocked as it had been before when he was a werewolf. It was murky now, like trying to see something through muddy water. She shook her head, "Weird. You probably miss the pack."

Jacob disagreed, "I don't think that's it."

"Maybe you miss Bella?" Jasper suggested feeling the boy was indeed saddened by a loss. Jasper didn't notice that Edward glared at him for the remark about Bella.

"No it's not her either," Jake looked down.

"You probably are missing the ability to lick yourself," Rosalie sarcastically hollered across the forest.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Nice sis."

"I'd miss that," Emmett sighed as he and Rosalie walked up to the others.

Rosie gave him an odd look.

"Hey, it's every guy's fantasy," Emmett confessed with arms out.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other.

"For a freak," Jacob stared at him with a grin.

Emmett sighed again, "Sticks and stones, my friend, stick and stones… But seriously, I know what's wrong with you. It's brought on by the sudden detachment of emotional ties you held for the things you loved in your former life."

Everybody gazed at Emmett like he'd turned into Gandhi all of the sudden. The words of wisdom he was sharing wasn't like him.

"Like…?" Jake made a face.

"You're ability to consume large quantities of nachos naturally," Emmett replied with a shrug full of infinite understanding.

_That_ was more like Emmett. "Welcome back, sweetheart," Rosalie kissed his cheek.

Jacob shook his head as the others laughed, "It's not that. I mean, I miss my dad, but this is a different feeling."

"Honey, everything you'll feel from now on will be different," Rosalie playfully shoved his head rubbing it hard before pulling her hand away.

"Look at you," Emmett teased his wife. "Flirtin' with the new kid…"

"I'm not flirting!" Rosalie almost blushed.

Alice giggled, "Let's go home." She quickly linked her arm around Jake's and pulled the boy.

Edward shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and continued to walk to the car, "I'm gonna go see Bella later." He suddenly realized what he said and looked at Jacob.

If Jacob was troubled by Edward's departure to see the former girl of his dreams, he didn't show it. Jacob merely nodded and walked past him with Alice in tow. The others watched Jake go; surprised he didn't get angry at Edward. Jacob Black was definitely different. His demeanor seemed calm now especially when it came to the trickiest topic of all: Bella Swan.

The gang rode back home in relative silence. Jacob was more focused on the radio. Emmett kept barking at him to change the station. Nothing the boy found pleased the over grown vampire in the backseat. Finally Jacob tuned into a classical station playing Mozart. Edward nodded in approval. Jacob nodded back with a smile and began to laugh when Emmett whined and tossed an empty water bottle Bella had left in Edward's car a few weeks prior. It hit the back of Jacob's seat causing Alice to duck. She picked it up and tossed it back without looking and caught her brother square on the nose. Rosalie giggled with satisfaction. For the rest of the ride, Emmett pretended to snore as loud as he could. Edward just turned the sound up higher…

They arrived home to smiles from Esme. Carlisle was picking up a late shift for a colleague at the hospital. Esme was glad to see Jacob in a better mood. His eyes danced a happy gold with his recent feeding. She was amused by his interest in her attempt to bake brownies. She enjoyed fiddling around in the kitchen. Sometimes she'd donate it to the local homeless shelters or other times, when she knew her recipe failed, she would toss it in the garbage.

Jacob leaned forward with his nose near the bowl, "Smells weird."

"That's 'cause you're a vampire," Rosalie hovered near him.

Esme sighed, "Or because I screwed the recipe up."

"I'm sure you did it perfectly," Alice leaned her head on Esme's shoulder.

From the corner of the kitchen, Edward stared at Jacob with his arms folded awkwardly over his chest. He wanted to go see Bella, but he wanted to make sure the boy was alright. Jasper's eyes shifted to his brother catching the emotions in Edward's body. It seemed Edward was torn. He enjoyed his time with Jacob, but he had a duty to Bella that needed to be taken care of. But Jacob needed to be taken care of as well. Edward wasn't sure which way to turn.

"I'm fine," Jacob suddenly turned and looked at Edward while trying to stir the chocolate mixture. "You can go."

Everyone looked at Jacob in surprise. Edward's brows went up and he unfolded his arms, "Are…are you sure?"

Jacob nodded turning back to the bowl and spoon, "Tell her I said hi."

Rosalie gave a sly smile, "Very interesting." She looked over at Alice who nodded her head. Some vampires discovered rare abilities about themselves, but it took time for those gifts to surface. No one was ever sure what gift they had until it matured enough to be known. Jacob's sudden ability to read Edward's mind or feel his concern wasn't proof positive he had that gift, it just was a pleasant surprise to the Cullens. It was a good indication that Jacob would possess some ability in the future though. Whether his gift would be between him and Edward or something that stood on its own, only time would tell.

Edward nodded at Jacob, "Okay…I guess I'll go then. Ah…see you later."

"Okay," Jacob said back slightly distracted by the task at hand.

Emmett leaned to Jacob in a whisper, "Maybe he wants a kiss goodbye from his little boy."

"Kiss this," Jacob replied and put the spoon full of chocolate goo up to Emmett's face.

Emmett grimaced at the smell, "No! Damn, that's nasty!"

Alice and Rosalie laughed while Esme scolded Jacob, "Be careful, don't get anything on the floor now."

Edward got in his car and sat there for a moment before starting the engine. He sighed out of habit, but it felt good nonetheless. Things had certainly turned around. Jacob and he were actually dealing with each other without knives. Not that knives would hurt them. It felt awesome to know that Jacob was settling into being a vampire. He still had a way to go, but Edward felt the hardest part was behind him…he hoped.

He started the engine and the radio came on still playing classical music. Edward chuckled and hit the button on his steering wheel. The radio station changed and the car filled with Linkin Park. Edward loved music. It once meant more to him that Bella did. It was the one thing he could cling to that made him feel alive. Even the oldest of tunes breathed new life into him. He once told Carlisle he'd go insane without music. If he lost his sight, he'd be fine. If he lost his hearing, he would die.

"_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, 'cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies, so let mercy come and wash away…what I've done…"_

Edward turned up the volume completely taken by the words:

"_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…erase myself, and let go of what I've done…_"

"Oh man," Edward closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh. It was a genuine sigh of relief. He was finally able to come to terms with what happened with Jacob. The song just made him see it more clearly. It was the confirmation from God he needed. He felt forgiven. He felt he made the right decision all those months ago in the woods as Jacob lay at his feet dying. He did the right thing…he did the _right_ thing for once.

He put the car in drive glancing at the house in the rear view mirror with a smile and drove to Bella's.

Edward told his girlfriend about how well Jacob's day had went. She was eager to listen to all the details with bright eyes and a soft smile on her lips. But somewhere during the retelling Edward did of Jacob's first hunt, Bella felt something begin to gnaw at her. It continued as Edward grinned wide at how proud he was at Jacob's progress and how he felt things were going great between them. Finally she sat up on her bed unable to hold back something that was beginning to plague her. She was jealous.

"You're what?" Edward frowned with an amused, uncertain smile. He wasn't sure he was flattered or annoyed.

"Well, he gets to spend so much time with you, you're teaching him, laughing with him, chasing him," Bella sighed. "It's what _I_ dream of."

"He's hardly running through the woods singing 'the hills are alive', Bella," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know that," she tried to pretend she was just joking by nudging him, but ended up rolling backward and onto the floor. Edward didn't try to catch her. He was too shocked by her statement. He just watched her roll back in slow motion and heard a 'thump' when she made contact with the carpet below.

"You okay?" Edward chuckled feeling a little satisfied.

Bella pulled herself up peering her eyes over the mattress, "I'll live…unfortunately."

"Yeah well, Jacob would trade you for that in a second," Edward rolled himself onto his belly.

"Ah-huh, visa-versa…" Bella stood up and plopped herself onto the bed once more.

"I just hope he doesn't suffer with loneliness like I did," Edward gazed at the pattern on the pillowcase. "He mentioned that earlier. He noticed an emptiness in his heart. I'll just be glad when he can see his family and friends again. It'll make things easier for him. He won't concentrate so much on missing certain people."

"Is he still pining for me?" Bella smiled with a little conceit sprinkled with annoyance.

Edward looked at her a little hurt by that remark, "No."

Bella frowned at his sudden brake at her joke, "Oh."

They were silent in the room for a moment. It got so quiet that Bella could hear the television downstairs where her father was dozing off to Monday night football. Unable to stand it, Bella sighed loud and looked at Edward, "Any news on Victoria?"

"From what I've heard, the pack is still patrolling, but she hasn't been spotted," Edward answered. He'd been so preoccupied with Jacob, he forgot his beloved Bella was still a target for Victoria. Edward made a mental note to kick his own ass. "I almost forgot about her."

Bella snorted, "Yeah…I was beginning to think you've forgotten about me too."

"Pardon?"

Bella noted the sound of irritation in his voice, "Since Jacob moved in you've been too busy playing papa bear," Bella shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Come on Edward," Bella huffed. "I'm the one who's human, who needs protection. Victoria isn't after him, she's after me. Hello? Breakable human over here. Jacob can defend himself. He doesn't need to be babied. He hates that anyway. I'm glad to hear he's doing good and that you're warming up to playing house with him, but there are other things we need to be focusing on. There's Victoria and our wedding…not to mention our promise to the Volturi. I need to be made a vampire. That's important."

The silence in the room over took the scene until the sound of a snoring Charlie as well as the game's commentators joking on the television downstairs, filled the air.

"Can you hear yourself?" Edward sat up not believing her behavior.

"I can hear myself fine," Bella glared. "Trouble is…can _you_ hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Edward nodded pulling himself up and onto his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air," Edward answered back sarcastically.

"Edward!" Bella called out but Edward climbed out of her window and was in his car driving away before she could see him go. He had the desire to slam his hand on the steering wheel, but knew full well that he'd break it. He opted to pull to the side of the road and stew. He couldn't believe it…she's was jealous of poor Jacob who's life had been overturned in a cruel way. She was envious that he was spending more time with her boyfriend like they were buddies on the football team. She had no clue as to how serious things were for both Jacob and he. All she could manage to think about was (no surprise) her life.

Edward did love her. She had been a welcomed light in the darkness of his soulless existence and he wanted to shower her with every ounce of love he could muster. But she was becoming overly insecure about his loyalty and that hurt him. She felt vindicated in her jealousy toward Jacob and maybe Edward could understand some to it to a degree, but…Bella's way of going about confessing her feelings was, at best, a failure. She got his attention alright…in a bad way. All she accomplished was looking like a self-absorbed, insecure, young woman. Edward reasoned she was lonely without him, which made sense. She must be scared about Victoria especially since that creature tried to kill Jacob. There was pressure about the wedding and the Cullens being practically ordered by the Volturi to turn Bella into a vampire. And yet Jacob's unexpected situation seemed merely a slight speed bump in Bella's world. His plight caused her to take notice of things not for his sake, but more for how things were going to affect her own.

Over all, Edward couldn't deny his protectiveness for Jacob. He never thought he'd bat an angry eye at his precious Bella, but he felt her behavior was down right rude. In all his wildest dreams, and he hadn't had one of those in over a hundred years, he never thought he'd put Jacob's feelings before Bella's. Yet in his mind he could see himself shielding the boy from his whacky fiancé and all her ranting. Justified or not, Bella's insecurities were not welcomed. She would have to learn to accept that at this time Jacob needed him and it was his duty to help the young man adjust to a world he propelled him into.

Edward settled back in the driver's seat and restarted the motor. He drove the rest of the way home ignoring his cell phone that had kept ringing periodically while he had sat in the car. No doubt it was Bella. He didn't want to check. He couldn't think of what they could talk about without getting into it. He opted to put the phone on mute to discourage Bella from driving him insane, but completely forgot it when he got out of the car.

When he walked into the house it was too quiet. They were vampires, they didn't sleep. Normally the house was always buzzing with some kind of noise. Either Esme in the kitchen, Emmett playing video games, Rosalie in the garage working on one of their cars or Alice flittering about like a pixie talking away like an over sugared teenager. The only one who never made a sound was Jasper. But Edward was too flustered about Bella and went directly to his music room in the basement.

He sat down at his spare piano. Luckily he kept it instead of getting rid of it like Emmett told him to. He immediately began to play closing his eyes and drowning himself in the sound. He tried to let the music take him to another level, hopefully one of understanding where he was able to cut Bella some slack.

"How's Bella?" Alice suddenly asked as she snuck behind her brother delighted he did not hear her.

Edward didn't move, but he did stop playing to answer her, "Full."

Alice frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

"Where's Jacob?" Edward asked playing again. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's with Rosalie," Alice answered talking to his back. She tilted her head with curiosity, "What's Bella full of?"

"Vanity," Edward growled as he pressed the keys down a little too hard.

Alice giggled, "Watch it there maestro, your new piano doesn't arrive 'til tomorrow."

He only nodded still playing. Alice began to leave the room, but stopped when she tried to look into her brother's future with Bella. She couldn't see it. She was baffled. She turned around and stared at him once more. It was murky…like Jacob's. She sighed to herself and decided to go discuss the matter with Jasper.

From inside the garage, Jacob and Rosalie could hear the piano playing. Rosalie looked over her shoulder in the direction of the basement, "Edward's home from Snow White's castle."

"He's upset," Jacob said as he checked the level of the oil on the dip stick.

Rosalie eyed him, "Why is that?"

"They had a fight."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Jacob shrugged as he wiped the stick clean and slid it back into the small hole.

Rosalie stared at Jacob with deep interest. She gave him a crooked smile and a raised brow, "You're developing a clean connection with him, have you noticed? Like you know what he's thinking about. Maybe you are able to read people's minds like he can?"

"I can't read yours," Jake shook his head smiling slightly at Rosalie's expression.

"Edward can read everybody's except Bella's," Rosalie added while taking a towel to dust off various parts of the engine here and there. "Maybe you should try to read hers?"

"No thanks," Jacob chuckled. "Don't want to hear her lustful thoughts about him."

"Jealous?" Rosalie teased trying to dig deeper into Jacob's mind.

"The idea of hearing Bella's desire to molest Edward doesn't appeal to me."

"Ah," Rosalie snickered. "Table for two."

"Huh?" Jake stopped what he was doing and listened for her response.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

Jacob looked at the motor once more and then back to Rosalie, "Can I be excused?"

Rosalie chuckled, "I don't know…can you?"

The boy stood there uncertain of what he should do.

"Go on," Rosalie nudged him. "Get outta here…go to him."

Jacob smiled as he washed his hands in the garage sink. He walked back in the house only to take the steps down into the basement where he could hear piano music playing. He didn't know why he felt compelled to be with Edward. Only a few hours ago he wanted to punch the guy's lights out. But there was something inside of him that also wanted a friend…someone to be close to. The more he got in touch with his vampire side, the more he felt the lonely feeling creep up. It bothered him. He wanted to be near the older teen. They made each other laugh and Jacob missed that with the pack. His old family always joked around even when they disagreed.

The young vampire slowly peered around the corner to look at his brother with a soft, sneaky smile. Edward was lost in deep thought playing a beautiful tune he'd wrote shortly after he met Bella. It was haunting, but warm. Edward's fingers easily sailed across the keyboard with perfect precision. Jacob could almost 'see' the music flowing out of the small piano as it appeared to float upward twisting in slow motion with angles of light twinkling within it; like a spectrum of colors quietly beating in time with the key strokes. Jacob was astonished to hear notes he'd never heard before. His vampire mind was able to construct the notes within the black paper in his head. Before he realized it, he was right behind his tutor listening to the melody with a soft grin.

Edward stopped with a smile sliding across his lips, "There you are."

"Why'd you stop?" Jacob asked grinning like Seth.

The elder looked up slightly, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Jacob walked to the side and sat down next to Edward who quickly scooted over.

"I wrote it," Edward confessed with pride.

"Really?" Jacob chuckled. "It's really pretty. What inspired you? No wait…Bella right?"

Edward nodded, but sighed shortly afterward.

"What happened?" Jacob asked softly.

The elder laughed a bit, "She's…she's jealous."

Jacob frowned, "Of…?"

"You," Edward laughed again.

"What?" Jacob laughed.

"Because you're spending so much time with me."

"Oh give me a break," Jacob shook his head. "Like that's a perk?"

"Hey," Edward bumped him. "It's not so bad."

"Neither is a lobotomy," Jacob chuckled.

"You're hanging around with Emmett too much," Edward squeezed his eyes shut. Jacob continued to chuckle as he gazed at the keys. Edward looked over at the boy studying his every line and feature. Why was he so curious about this kid? He once wanted to pack Jacob in a crate and send him off to Australia just to be rid of him. He was glad he didn't.

"I'm glad you didn't either," Jacob suddenly looked at him. "I don't travel well."

Edward frowned, but then started to laugh, "You can read my thoughts."

"Just you," Jacob nodded. "I don't know why. It's not all the time and it's not perfect. Like earlier, I knew you had a fight with Bella…you did have a fight?"

Edward nodded.

"Okay I got that right, but I couldn't tell you what is was about," Jake shrugged. He looked down at the keys again and playfully hit a few softly. Edward smiled watching him.

"You know how to play Jake?" Edward asked with great interest.

"No," Jacob laughed slightly. "Not even chop sticks."

"I could teach you," Edward offered, his voice soft like the way he talked to Bella.

Jacob stopped, looking at the older boy before answering, "I bet you could."

Suddenly the door flew open behind them and Rosalie stepped in with a loud snarl, "Bella is on the phone Edward. She's driving us crazy. Take the damn call."

Jacob smiled at him then making Edward smile. The older boy got up and took the phone from his frazzled sister, "Hello?"

Rosalie stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Jacob snorted with a laugh and continued to tap out a few keys on the piano.

Edward listened to Bella howl like a banshee as she apologized up and down for her outburst. Even though she was saying she was sorry, the level of her sincerity was shallow at best. He wasn't able to say anything so he resided himself to listen and nod his head from time to time. When Bella's words began to blend together he found himself day dreaming about other things. He started to think of the moment before Bella called. The boy's had shared a nice, personal gaze at one another that would have irked them both in the past. Yet suddenly now it seemed perfectly natural for them to bond the way they were.

Jacob stopped playing around with the keys and looked at Edward who was staring out the small window above at the night sky. The moon was full and bright surrounded by a small cluster of glowing, soft clouds. Jake could hear the other boy's thoughts clearly trying to decipher Bella's words, but also Jacob could see in Edward's mind; as if he could see through Edward's eyes personally. He saw the moon just as Edward was seeing it. It was an amazing feeling.

Suddenly Jacob jumped slightly in surprise at what he heard as he swam through Edward's mind...he was attracted to Jake. The boy turned away quickly and gazed at the piano keys again breaking his gaze at Edward. Jacob's reaction to that were a little like fear and a lot of doubt. That would be _too_ weird. He had to be imagining it. It can't be… And yet somewhere in his heart (or the empty cavern that once stored one) Jake could feel a dopy sense of glee. The empty, lonely feeling lifted and he suddenly wanted to spin around and chase his own tail.

Jacob froze…_'chase my what?'_


	6. Keep Your Distance, Black

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Six:** Keep Your Distance, Black…

Jacob's mind began to spin at the picture in his head. Why did he suddenly have the notion to imagine a wolf happily rotating in circles after its tail? He wasn't a shifter anymore. Maybe it was just part of the theory Emmett explained? No, not the nacho part. The part that he felt detached from all the things he once knew and loved in his former life. Yet in his head this wolf howled and spun playfully as if celebrating.

He glanced over at Edward. The older boy was rubbing is neck where Jacob had bitten him months before. It tingled and tickled his hard vampire skin. Suddenly Edward looked over at him smiling, the phone still at his ear with Bella's insistent rambling audible over the receiver at a distance.

Jacob gave him a soft smile back noticing a faint fluttering in his chest. He stood up and left the room quickly not understanding what was happening. He felt uneasy with things. His life had changed so quickly, he could barely keep up. And just when it seemed like he was finally gaining stride with all the motion, life took a turn in a direction he wasn't sure he was willing to take. He needed space. He needed to think.

It didn't surprise Jake to see Jasper standing at the top of the stairs. His brother could feel Jacob's scattered emotions and he put his hands upon the boy's shoulders flooding him with a sense of calm. Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Thank you."

Jasper nodded, "Something is going on with you. Just take it one step at a time."

"I would," Jake confessed. "But every step is in the dark and I don't know which one leads to the edge."

"Just listen to your heart," Jasper smiled. "You still have you, you know."

Jake nodded with a slight grin, "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Are you sure?" Jasper gave him a parental look.

"I just want to relax and think about things," Jacob folded his arms.

"Do you use your left hand or your right hand for that?" Emmett said from the couch where he plopped himself down in front of the television.

"You wish," Jacob replied remembering the scene from the movie, _Stand by Me._

Emmett laughed. He looked at Rosalie with pride, "I can use either hand."

She gave him a strange look and shook her head.

When Jacob walked into his room, he had already made the decision he wasn't staying. He had to get out. He wasn't sure if he was ready to do that since he hoped he wouldn't attack any humans, but he had to go into the woods for a while. It was like his body demanded it.

Jacob carefully and quietly walked to the French doors that led out to the woods. He turned the knob…it was locked but that didn't surprise him. Jasper probably made sure it he wouldn't be able to leave the premises. But Jacob easily unlocked it without a sound and opened the door. The scent of the forest hit his nostrils and he smiled at the familiar aroma; the soil, the pine, the evening mist. It was heaven to him. And to know he was experiencing it alone gave him a sense of excitement. There was no one to watch him, no one to stop him. Before he knew it, he was running…as fast as he could.

Seth was curled up in his bed. He got lucky tonight; Sam told him he didn't have watch so he was able to enjoy a relaxing evening at home with his mother. Leah was with the pack no doubt complaining constantly. She hated having to parade around La Push and Forks looking for Victoria so Bella would be safe. Seth didn't mind it. He liked Bella although he wasn't happy how she treated Jacob.

He was about to nod off when he heard his window being pulled up. He looked over expecting to see his sister climbing in. But the figure wasn't Leah.

"Who is it?" Seth growled trying to show he wasn't afraid.

"It's me," the voice replied.

Seth grinned big almost standing up on the mattress, "Jake!" He quickly turned on the light.

Jacob was gazing at him uncertain if he'd made the right choice coming over, "Hey."

Seth bolted out of bed and hugged him tight, "Man, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Jacob replied hugging him back. Suddenly in his heart, he felt calm again. He didn't have a shred of doubt about being there. He felt like he was home with Seth in his arms. He took in the boy's scent and could smell the earthy aroma he once was so familiar with. The wet-dog smell was there too, but it made Jacob smile since he knew that scent was 'family' to him.

The boy pulled away still grinning, "How are you? How do you feel? Are they being nice to you? What's it like to be a vampire? What's blood taste like to you?"

"Hold it, hold it Seth," Jacob chuckled. "Jeez, one question at a time kiddo."

"I'm sorry," Seth laughed. "I just missed you so much."

Jacob nodded, "I'm okay. It's…it's been weird. The Cullens are really nice to me. I like them. _All_ of them believe it or not…even Blondie."

Seth snorted, "Wow…it's a miracle!"

"Tell me about it," Jacob laughed a bit.

"How's Edward?" Seth asked sitting back down on his bed.

Jake made a face as he sat down with the boy.

Seth frowned, "Hey…I thought you said you liked _all_ of them?"

"I do…" Jacob looked down. "But with Edward…it's kinda…complicated."

"Why come?" Seth asked cocking his head.

Jake chuckled, "That's _how_ come."

"Whatever," Seth shook his head.

"Can you keep a secret…I mean a really big secret?" Jacob looked at him.

"Of course I can!" Seth boasted. Then he frowned, "Except the pack will know everything when I phase."

Jacob's honey eyes got bigger, "Jesus, I almost forgot that. Never mind."

"Seth?" a motherly voice came from the hall.

"It's okay mom," Seth announced. "It's just Jake."

"Jacob is here?" Sue Clearwater replied with surprise. She opened the door and peeked in. "Hello Jacob, how are you, son?"

Jacob did not reply. He stared at Sue with wide eyes. He could feel 'it' stirring. The vampire beast in him was instantly taken in by the scent of human blood.

"Jake?" Seth asked noticing the teen's transfixed stare at his mother. Seth's brow furrowed, "Mom…mom, go back in your room please." Seth slowly stood up.

Sue felt fear, but she did not show it. She calmly walked away, went to her room and closed the door locking it. She then grabbed the shotgun she kept by her bed. She knew it wouldn't work against a vampire, but it made her feel better regardless. She sat down on the mattress and stared at her closed bedroom door waiting for the sound of Jacob coming to get her.

Seth took Jacob's chin in his hand and forced Jake to look up at him, "What's the matter with you? Do the Cullens know you're here?"

"No," Jacob finally spoke. His eyes were almost glowing as he fought back the urge to push Seth aside and tear after Mrs. Clearwater. He could hear her heart beating. He could feel her fear though she tried to hide it. It would be an easy kill. It would be over so fast, she wouldn't suffer. It would take just a few seconds…

"Hey!" Seth pushed him slightly.

Jacob looked up, Seth was glaring at him.

"Don't be thinking about hurting my mom," Seth growled. "I'll fuck you up, man." Seth's voice was deeper than usual and he was starting to breathe harder and harder. Jacob could smell the wolf that paced within the boy snarling and clawing to get out.

"Are you gonna phase on me?" Jacob asked almost daring the wolf.

"I will," Seth threatened. "I don't want to, but I will if you try to hurt her."

"That won't be necessary," another voice said with complete composure.

Seth and Jacob looked over at the window. It was Jasper. He'd been searching for Jacob after realizing the boy had left.

Jacob stood up, "You followed me."

"No," Jasper smiled stepping forward. "More like I tracked you and probably stopped you from making a horrible mistake." Jasper nodded reassuringly at Seth and walked to the bedroom door leading to the hallway. He knocked on Sue's door, "Mrs. Clearwater, it's alright. Jacob will not hurt you. I promise."

Jasper walked back into Seth's room and put his hand upon the back of the boy's neck as Seth continued to stare at Jacob ready to defend his mother. Jasper whispered softly in his ear, "It's okay. Everything is okay." Seth turned around looking face to face at the mysterious vampire. The older man sent out a feeling of complete peace to Seth and the young wolf sighed closing his eyes. He nodded looking up into Jasper's golden hues.

Sue came out of her room timidly, "Seth? Are you alright, baby?"

"I'm fine mom," Seth answered still staring up at the vampire touching him. "Jasper Cullen is here. He came for Jake."

Jasper then eyed Jacob who stared intently on Sue as she stood in the hallway watching him. He walked over to the young man and took his arm firmly, "It's fine Jacob. You're doing very well. Just look, but keep your distance. You can do this. Just concentrate."

"It's hard," Jacob began to shake slightly. The creature in him, the vampire, was thrashing about madly. It wanted her. But something else was making it hush. Another presence kept Jacob frozen where he stood. "I think…I think I better go."

"_We_ better go," Jasper smiled. "I'm sorry he scared you, Mrs. Clearwater." Jasper started to escort Jacob to the window to leave.

Sue nodded her head and tried to smile back, "It's…its okay." Sue leaned over to watch poor Jacob strain his neck to keep his glowing eyes upon her. She felt so sorry for him. He may be a vampire and an enemy to her people, but she could not deny she still loved him as a son.

Jasper looked at Seth just before he followed Jacob out the window, "And I'm sorry he upset you. You did the right thing. I heard you tell your mother to go back to her room. You handled the situation like a man."

Seth gazed at the vampire digesting his words. Then he smiled realizing he'd been paid a great compliment. The pack didn't use that word to describe Seth's actions. It was always 'little boy.' Seth nodded and gave Jasper his famous grin, "Yeah…it's cool."

"And you know," Jasper looked over at Jacob who was silently watching the tops of the trees blow as he waited outside for his brother. "Jacob is very sorry for putting you in that position."

"Oh yeah," Seth waved his hand completely letting it go. "It's all good."

Jasper smiled back with a nod and climbed out the window to join Jacob. When he stood by him, Jasper could feel shame emanating from the younger's body and mind. He put his arm around the young man, "Let's go home. You're _other_ home." They walked off slowly without a word to one another. Jasper thought it was best to leave Jake alone with his thoughts. Tonight was a big step for him. He faced his desire for human blood alone for a few seconds and the fact that he didn't attack was nothing short of a miracle.

They were almost to the border between La Push and Forks when out of the brush came the sound of a low growl. Jasper turned around slowly as Jacob spun around quick.

"What took you so long?" Jasper calmly asked to the darkness.

The brush cracked and out from the void of the forest shadows, six enormous wolves emerged. They were bent low to the ground carefully taking a good place if attack was necessary. The biggest wolf, pure black as night, bared his teeth at Jacob and glared.

Jacob watched him and then smiled slightly, "Hello Sam."

Another wolf bolted forward within six feet of Jacob. It was lighter in color than the rest, but it snarled angrily and slammed its paw on the ground wanting to clobber Jacob.

Again Jacob smiled and gave a nod to the beast, "Hello Leah."

'_You scared my mother, you suffering prick!'_

Jacob's face went blank. He heard her…he _heard_ her! He glanced at Jasper and then back at Leah. He put his head down choosing not to reply. He tried to hear the others, but nothing came to him. He tried to 'see' through them like he did with Edward, but that didn't work either. But there no denying the fact that he heard Leah yell at him. He heard her loud and clear.

"I was just taking Jacob back to my house," Jasper told Sam. "I know you're angry with him and probably with me for not keeping a better eye on him."

Sam growled again lowering himself even more.

Jasper nodded, "I'm angry with myself. I thought he could be trusted enough to be alone. But looking at this from my eyes, he's doing quite well. Yes, something horrible could have happened, but it didn't. Jacob was able to keep himself from harming anyone. He at least deserves some kind of praise."

The black wolf shook his muzzle hard indicating he did not agree.

"He won't give anyone credit for anything," Jacob stared at him. "He'll treat this like something horrible _did_ happen. It doesn't matter to him. We're never given any slack."

From the back, Embry shifted himself wanting to agree, but kept quiet.

Leah stepped closer, _'Whether anything happened or not, you don't fuck with my family!' _

Again Jacob went blank. He stared at her watching her teeth snap and her eyes glower at him fiercely. He finally realized how upsetting this was for the pack. Had he been just another blood sucker it wouldn't have mattered. But he was once one of their own. In a way he still was to most of them. Jacob didn't just put Seth in a bad position, but the entire pack as well. Having to face killing him would have shattered the pack's strength.

Jacob looked down at the ground and relaxed his stance, "I'm sorry Leah. I'm very sorry."

She stopped growling and raised her head a bit. She was shocked that Jacob 'high and mighty' Black was apologizing to her. He never said he was sorry. Well, except to Seth or that weakling Bella Swan. She sighed and pulled back away from Jasper and Jacob.

Seeing Leah leave, Jacob walked forward. He didn't realize he was dangerously close to Sam who eyed him full of contempt, "Wait…"

Leah turned around.

"How did you know I was at your house? Did you talk to Seth?" Jacob asked.

Leah stepped forward toward him once, _'Stupid blood sucker, you can't hear me. How the hell am I supposed to answer you?'_

But Jacob's reaction to her question spoke volumes. Leah knew he heard her. She sat down and turned her head slightly to gaze at him a little more.

"Jacob," Jasper said behind him. "Be careful."

Jake looked to his left. Sam was right next to him still glaring. The young man turned to face him, "You care to tell me Sam?"

'_Have you lost your fucking mind, boy? Coming here in the dead of night, scaring the shit out of Sue and giving Seth no choice but to take you down? What the hell is the matter with you?' _

Jacob shrugged, "I just wanted to see Seth."

Sam's menacing face softened. He even made a sound that sounded like an odd whimper of sorts, "Ugh?"

Jasper was also gazing at Jacob with shocked eyes, "Can you hear them?"

Jacob nodded looking at Jasper.

Suddenly Embry hopped over playfully, _'Really Jake? That's awesome! How are you?'_

Sam snapped at him causing Embry to move back, _'This is not a family reunion! He is a vampire and he trespassed on our land!' _

Hearing this, Jacob chuckled, "So what are you gonna do Sam? Are you gonna kill me?" Jacob mocked him with glowing gold eyes. He had grown tired of Sam's bullying remembering well how much it irked him that Sam was alpha. He shouldn't be…it was Jacob's birth right to be alpha, but he had refused. Learning what he had from being a vampire, Jake wished he could fulfill his great grandfather's shoes. He should be alpha, this should be _his_ pack. Then Jacob shook his head pushing his eyes in with his fingers. What was he thinking? He's not a wolf…he's no longer a shifter. All the things that were happening were probably the scattered remains of what he used to be. He laughed at himself putting his hands on his hips.

'_I should kill you,'_ Sam threatened. He leaned forward and growled.

"Then whatcha waitin' for?" Jacob frowned angrily. "Bring it on, mutt!"

"Jacob, no," Jasper watched with wide eyes. He tried to ease the situation, but Jacob denied him.

"Oh and by the way," Jacob slammed his fist into his hand. "You smell like wet donkey's ass."

Sam began to tremble with rage as he growled so deep, it frightened a flock of birds sleeping in the nearby trees. They flew off in all directions not sure where to go. Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul and Leah just stood there dumbfounded. Was Jacob out of his blood sucking mind? Paul began to growl as well furious at Jacob's remark.

"Stop it!" yelled a voice coming faster through the trees. It was Edward. "Jacob, you can't do this! Stop!" He quickly went to the younger's side grabbing his forearm.

From behind Edward came the rest of the Cullen family. Emmett happily joined Jasper enjoying the idea of quick rumble with the wolves. Rosalie and Alice also walked to Jasper watching the pack carefully. Esme went to the other side of Jacob placing her hand upon his arm, "That's enough. It's time you for us to go. Jacob…please."

He looked at her noticing the fear in her gaze. She rubbed his arm affectionately like a mother would, pulling at it a little. Then he looked up at Edward standing on the other side of him. In that instant, Jacob felt his body relax. Whatever caused him to become so enraged lifted off of him as the two of them looked at one another.

"Let's go," Edward said softly smiling at him.

Jacob nodded still staring.

'_Coward,'_ Sam snarled.

"_I_ am not a coward!" Jacob snapped at him. "_I _am a vampire and you're lucky I didn't kick your ass for leisurely pleasure, Fido!"

Emmett nodded smiling, "Fido…you tell 'em Jake!"

Even Rosalie was nodding proud of her new baby brother.

Alice gently tugged at Jasper's sleeve urging him to leave with her. He shook his head still trying to calm the situation, but yet again Jacob blocked him.

The pack was wounded. Jacob was insulting them left and right. Without Seth there to make things better with his positive outlook, Leah, Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil gazed at Jacob with disappointment. He had completely turned his back on them.

Leah barked out something at him, but Jacob could not hear her human voice. He stared at her surprised his recent ability to hear her mind in his own was suddenly lost. He heard Sam, but he couldn't hear Leah anymore. What was up with that?

"I…I can't hear you," Jacob told her.

Edward shook his head, "You don't want to know what she said." Edward could easily hear the wolves as his gift allowed him to do so.

Jacob pushed him away, "No…I want to. I can hear them sometimes."

She walked closer to him coming within three feet of his face, _'You're nothing but a traitor!'_ Her voice seeped out in a hiss as if he was listening to her through a seashell. But the closer she got, the clearer it became. So that was it…he could hear the pack if they were close enough to him.

Jacob sighed, "I'm not a traitor, Leah."

'_You are to us,'_ Sam snorted.

"No he's not," Edward glared at Sam.

"We should go," Alice reminded everyone.

'_Stay out of La Push,'_ Sam snarled at Jacob. _'If you value your new, pathetic way of life, keep your distance Black. Your great grandfather's treaty falls on your head. You are not welcomed here. Get out…vampire.'_

Embry whimpered putting his head down.

Jacob looked down at the ground. It hadn't occurred to him that his own great grandfather's treaty would become a barrier from his home and family. He suddenly felt sadness in his heart and walked away from the pack with great remorse. Edward walked along side him wanting badly to comfort him, but he resisted the urge to touch Jacob even though his body screamed to feel what it had in the music room hours before.

Esme put her arm around Jacob causing Edward to sigh with envy. Yet he was glad to see someone was consoling Jacob as he wished he could do. He had gotten off the phone with Bella who tried to explain why she felt resentment toward Jacob (but didn't do very well) and Edward had went to Jacob's room only to discover he was gone. They were frantic thinking he might have gone to Bella's to confront her, but Jasper had a suspicion. He waged a bet with Emmett (who lost) that Jacob would be at Seth's. Luckily for Mrs. Clearwater, Jasper was right.

When the family got back home, Jacob went straight to his room with Edward following him. He sat down by the window where he had spent so much time peering out of for months. Edward sat down next to him trying to read the boy's mind. He heard nothing.

"Great," Edward chuckled. "Another Bella."

Jacob looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"I can't read your mind anymore. I could earlier, but now…since you're able to read mine, I can't read yours. I could never read Bella's either."

"In my mind, there's nothing to read," Jacob replied in a flat tone.

Edward shook his head, "I disagree." He looked at Jacob and then the floor with a smile, "I…I want to know more about you."

Jacob shifted his eyes to gaze at him.

"Bella's told me things," Edward continued. "But there wasn't much. I mean, not that she wouldn't have told me more. Back then I wasn't interested in hearing it. But…I hope you'll share things with me. Tell me more about your family, your dad, your mom…everything."

Jacob watched him closely, "Why would you want me to share things with you about my life? Are you willing to share things about yours?"

"Absolutely," Edward smiled. His amber eyes made Jacob's mind whirl. Jacob cleared his throat and turned back to look out the window. There was not much of a view. The forest was pitch black, yet Jacob found it safer to gaze at that then Edward Cullen's eyes. He didn't understand why Edward made him uncomfortable…or was it more like he made him too comfortable?

"Maybe I'll open up," Jacob finally said taking a quick look at him. "If you're worthy enough." He fought off a smile, but ultimately he lost. He felt the corners of his mouth curling and gave in revealing a grin that caused Edward to chuckle.

"Okay," Edward nodded placing his hand on Jacob's ankle. "I'll prove myself to you."

Immediately Jacob looked down at Edward's hand. He almost jumped feeling an immediate jolt of energy through him. He felt a warm rush wash over him sending shivers of light to every pore on his skin. Jacob's eyes widened as he tried to slide himself back into the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry," Edward pulled his hand away. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Jacob looked up, "No…I mean…it's okay."

"I'm not doing a very good job proving myself, am I?" Edward playfully pouted.

He tried to laugh sounding odd, "Ah…you're…you're doing a bang up job."

"Hey," Edward tried to change the subject. "You want me to teach you some basic notes on the piano?"

"I think I want to hang in here for a while," Jacob sighed. "It's been a very busy day and the sun will be coming up pretty soon."

Edward nodded with disappointment, "Alright. I could…I could read to you."

Jacob frowned, "What?"

"I read to Bella all the time," Edward confessed standing up. "I could read to you." In all honesty, Edward just didn't want to be away from the boy. He tried to think of things he could offer that would keep him close to Jacob.

"That's okay," Jacob laughed softly. "I'm not really the listening type. I rather read it myself."

"Just a little bit," Edward insisted. He walked over to the book shelf near him and grabbed a book. He chose _Pride & Prejudice_ and opened it up at random. He began to read in a soft, soothing voice and Jacob instantly felt relaxed. He had to admit, he liked the sound of Edward's voice. He wasn't sure if it was linked to Edward being the one who turned him or if he just liked Edward more than he should. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the young man's voice. In his mind's eye he could see the page Edward was reading through a fuzzy haze. In a moment or two, Jacob was reading the words along with Edward in his mind. He didn't repeat it out loud. He let Edward think he was doing it alone.

As he listened to the elder's voice, his mind began to wander off thinking about poor Sue Clearwater's face as he stared so intently at her. And his beloved Seth who looked so angry and hurt that Jacob considered his mother a meal. Now he was banished from the reservation from a treaty his own great grandfather agreed to with Carlisle. His heart ached. He hated himself for calling Sam so many derogatory names. He used to hate those kinds of dog jokes from vampires in the past, now he was hurling them at his old family not considering their feelings. Everything was so messed up…everything had gone so insane due to one, rogue, female vampire bent on revenge. And with all this turmoil going on, Bella had the nerve to be jealous of him. Jacob shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

Jacob turned his head to him, his eyes still closed, "Yeah why?"

"You just yawned."

"I what?" Jacob's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Seriously," Edward replied closing the book. "You yawned."

They both stared at one another without a word. It got so quiet, they could hear the television in the living room where Emmett was watching 'Being Human.' Finally Jacob sat up straight, "Is that normal?"

Edward shook his head, "Vampires don't yawn."

Jacob looked around the room, his eyes falling upon the guest bed, "I think I'll lie down."

"Okay," Edward watched him uncertain about what was going on with the boy. "Do you feel tired?"

"No," Jacob replied getting up and walking to the bed. He rested his body upon the soft blankets staring up at the ceiling. "I feel wide awake."

Edward walked over to the bed with the book still in his hand. He sat on the opposite side, "I'll keep reading. Maybe you're just bored…it is kinda dull."

Jacob looked at him, "No…keep reading. I don't know what's going on since you started it from the middle, but keep going."

Edward smiled, "Okay…I'll start it from the beginning. How does that sound?"

The boy shrugged closing his eyes, "Go for it."

The sound of Edward's voice filled the room again as he read the first chapter. Jacob listened intently and tried to close his mind from wanting to read through Edward's eyes. He tried to envision the story that was unfolding under the spell of his creator's voice. It lulled at him…soothing his muscles, his mind, his entire body. He rolled over to his side pulling his hands under his head and bending his knees slightly. It was his favorite way to fall asleep although as comfortable as he was, he didn't think he'd actually nod off. He forced air into his lungs and exhaled. Edward's voice got softer and softer. It seemed to drift off into some other world. He could hear it like it was miles away. Jacob opened his eyes. He was suddenly in a field. Alone.

_Author's note: Thank you all for such wonderful, encouraging reviews! I appreciate the feedback, my lovelies! _


	7. A Wolf Emerges from the Fire

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Seven: **A Wolf Emerges from the Fire

_Jacob looked around. Everything was dead quiet. It was day time, there was no sun, but there was a thick mist that hovered around him impairing his vision. He turned around to look behind him. He was still alone. He turned back. The only smell that came to him was the soil and dew mixing together. It helped to keep him calm for the most part. He saw movement and stood strong waiting for whatever presented itself to him._

_A shadowy figure emerged from the mist. It was a woman with flaming red hair. _

"_Victoria," Jacob said more to himself than to the figure._

_She smiled at him. "Brother," she whispered affectionately._

_He frowned, "I'm not your brother, bitch."_

_She laughed at him throwing her head back and filling the forest with her condescending roar. It bounced off in all directions echoing off the trees and rocks. Her body seemed to fade slightly and Jacob squinted wondering if he was imagining her. Suddenly, another figure walked right through her sending her form into a white smoke spinning up and vanishing. It was Sam._

_Jacob relaxed himself and looked down, "I'm sorry for the things I said."_

"_You have betrayed your people, your family and us," Sam hissed. "You are dead to us in every way." _

"_No," Jacob stepped forward. _

_Sam jerked his body instantly phasing into a black wolf. From behind him came the rest of the pack slowly taking a stand against him walking by Sam who still stood snarling at him. _

_Jacob shook his head, "No. This isn't happening. No."_

_The pack circled him surrounding every angle. Jacob turned looking at each one still in shock. Jared snapped at him, Leah growled, Paul lunged forward teasing, Quil and Embry lowered their bodies ready to jump him at any moment. But Seth…Seth stood by Sam looking up at him waiting for orders. His ears were down, the fur on his back was raised. Seth was ready to attack him if Sam would give the order to do so. _

_Jacob leaned down a bit, "Seth…Seth? I'm sorry, buddy. Please…you know I'd never hurt your mother. She's like my mom too. Seth…please."_

_But Seth ignored him and kept looking up to Sam. He was not listening or he could not hear Jacob. _

'_You see,' Sam's voice filled the air. 'You are dead.' Sam stared hard on Jacob as if to burn holes in his body. His eyes glowed yellow, his teeth bared. _

_The pack continued to circle him all of them slowly walking. Things were moving in slow motion and Jacob could feel the fear of dying by the hands of his own family. How shameful it will be to be torn apart by them. The ones he'd ran with, laughed with, loved. _

_Jacob closed his eyes ready for when they tore at him. He lowered his head and balled his fists up. He prayed it would be quick…not just for himself, but for them as well._

_When they didn't attack he opened his eyes. He was just in time to see their figures fade out in a similar smoky haze as more figures took their place. Where Leah once circled him now was Alice. He turned and looked around…the Cullens kept walking, staring at him. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward…Edward._

"_What did I do?" Jacob asked. He was beginning to freak out. "Edward…what's going on?"_

_He didn't answer. He just kept walking, circling the boy with his family. Emmett smiled, but it was not friendly. Jasper glared at him sending out a panicked emotion to further upset Jacob's fragile state. Jake gave him a saddened look with a weak sigh that sounded on the verge of tears, "Why…why are you doing this to me? I'm doing the best I can."_

"_It's not good enough," Edward finally said. "I can't help you. You have to do this on your own."_

_They stopped. They stood facing him with blank expressions. It was as if he wasn't there._

_Jacob's eyes darted to each one with fear, "What…what does that mean? Are you telling me to leave?"  
_

"_No!" another voice yelled that sounded distorted and inhuman. "I am!"_

_Jacob spun around quick. There right behind him was Bella. She looked at him with so much hatred…so much malice. Her brown eyes stirred with resentment and contempt. He tried to step closer to her, but she stepped back. Then Jacob saw why…Bella smiled at him and revealed her sharp incisors. She blinked slowly and then gazed at him with red hues burning bright. _

"_Oh no Bella," Jacob whimpered. He felt his heart swell with sadness. What had she done…?_

"_If you won't leave on your own Jake, I'll make you leave," Bella said in a seductive, creepy voice. "He's mine Jacob. Edward belongs to me."_

_Jacob shook his head, "I'm not…I'm not trying to take him." His heart was beating…it was beating hard and fast. He could hear himself almost hyperventilating._

_Bella laughed wickedly in a low threatening way, "I love the song your heart sings to me!" She raised her head up taking a deep breath through her nose, "I can smell the blood that runs through you!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Jacob began to weep. "I'm like you Bella…I'm not alive."_

_She smiled sadistically, "You've always been different…so very different. How clever you are, Jacob Black. How clever to be both a vampire and a werewolf. Bully for you."_

_Jake's eyes widened, "What?"_

"_Jacob! Jacob wake up!" a woman's voice rained over them suddenly from nowhere. _

_Jacob didn't dare pull his eyes away from Bella. She was licking her lips as if salivating at the thought of his blood upon her tongue. _

_Someone was frantically tugging at his arm, "Jacob, wake up child! Wake up!"_

_Bella leaned forward, "Come to me Jake. You've always wanted to be with me. Come… come be with me now. I can be yours…you see? I can finally be your Bella."_

_The tugging increased. He tried to pull away from it, but the grasp became unbearable, "Stop it!" Jacob hollered. "Let go!"_

"_Wake up!" a male voice, strong, loud and on the edges of rage demanded._

_He turned to confront the intruder, "Get away from me!"_

_There was no one there._

_He frowned._

"_Come on!" Bella took his hand and pulled him toward the forest. _

"_No! Wake up right now! I mean it!" another male voice commanded, but this one was familiar... It was Edward's voice._

_Jacob didn't see him. It was just him and Bella in the woods. The mist was gone, it was a beautiful day. The sun crept through the clouds and shined down on both of them. Bella spun around like a child laughing as her skin burst with millions of diamonds. She raised her hands to the air happily dancing with joy as she watched the clouds above spin in circles. _

_Suddenly she stopped with a frown looking past him, "I wasn't doing anything wrong. He wants to come with me."_

_Jacob turned his eyes in the direction of where Bella was looking. Edward was there. He looked panicked. He walked over to Jacob taking his arm and tugging at it, "Please Jake…listen to me. Wake up…"_

"_Wake up?" Jake questioned. "I'm dreaming?"_

"_Yes!" Edward replied letting go of Jacob's arm to softly touch his cheek. "Come back to us."_

"_No," Bella whined. "Come with me Jacob! Me love you long time!" She giggled and spun around again, her skin still glistening bright from the sun's rays._

_Jacob shook his head. Yeah, this has to be a dream. Bella wouldn't act this way. This has been too weird. He wanted out. He felt really hot…like he was burning up. He rubbed his eyes, "I feel awful." He said keeping his face covered with his hands._

"_Jacob, listen to me. Wake up…Carlisle is coming. We gonna call Sam. Just come back…please," Edward's voice pleaded._

_He looked up at Edward, "What's happening? What's happening to me, Edward. I'm scared."_

"_So am I," Edward replied back with soft, frightened eyes. He gently ran his hand through the boy's dark hair. "Just open your eyes. Try to open them, Jacob."_

"_It's hot," Bella suddenly said. _

_Jacob looked at her._

_She tugged at her clothes. Her face saddened. "It's hot here. I'm burning up. Edward, help me. I can't breathe. I can't feel anything, but the heat. Edward…" She fell to the ground in a sparkling pile. She tried to cover herself up from the sun. "It hurts. Stop. Make it go away. It's so fucking hot. Edward, make it stop!"_

"_I can't," Edward replied. "You have to do that. Wake up."_

_Jacob looked up at him oddly. He wasn't looking at Bella…he was looking right at him. Who was he talking to? Wait…was he Bella? What the hell was going on?_

"_Who am I?" Jacob began to cry. "What's going on? I don't want to be here anymore. Edward, help me." He looked over at Bella. She was gone. The heat increased. Jacob wanted out of the sun's rays. He stepped backward away from Edward. "I can't take it anymore. I can't breathe."_

"_Jacob, come on. Wake up, baby. I…I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you," Edward said sadly. He was reaching out with his hand, but Jacob kept walking backward hoping to find some shade under the trees._

"_I can't…I can't…breathe," Jacob panted. He felt his body bump into something. He turned to look at it. It was a wolf…a huge, white wolf beyond the size of any wolf he'd ever seen. It gazed at him without malice watching him as if they knew each other._

_Jacob felt his legs buckle under him as he tried to back away from the enormous creature. He slowly collapsed with wide eyes, his mouth open. He landed upon the hot grass over come with the heat. The sun's brilliant light bore down on him, blinding, stifling. He could hear himself breathing hard, his pulse vibrating in his head. He heard a wolf howl somewhere in the distance. A bird flew over temporarily blocking out a small portion of the blinding sun, its silhouette dancing across his eyes. And then quite suddenly everything went black._

When he took a deep breath, he instantly began to cough. His throat was dry, it burned. He felt every bone in his body ache as he tried to move. The sheets felt damp making him want to vomit. He tried to toss the blankets off, but someone kept putting them on him again.

He had no idea where he was or what had happened. Last he remembered he was in a field. Bella was there…no wait Edward was there…no…he moaned causing him to cough again. He swallowed feeling the inside of his throat stick together making him hitch his breath. He turned his head side to side, but couldn't open his eyes. It was too hard to do that. Yet the heat was stifling. He had to get the covers off of him. He tried again, but felt them placed back on his body once more.

He grunted trying to demand whoever was putting the damn blanket on him to stop. He heard a voice, but couldn't decipher what they were saying or who was saying it. He put his arm up hoping to bat them away like an annoying fly. When he heard them mumbling again he knew it didn't work.

Someone was holding his hand. They were stroking the back of his palm gently. It aggravated him more than anything else. He tried to pull it away…no luck. His muscles were too weak to have much effect on the intruder that insisted on holding it. He tried to protest…_cough!_

The person's grip got stronger…great.

He attempted to lick his lips. They were severely chapped and burned like hell. He tasted blood…(!)…this sickened him as well as made his stomach growl. He whimpered wishing he could snap out of it and smack the person who was bugging him.

Someone whispered in his ear…still garbled nonsense. He swallowed again…_ouch._

He could feel himself slipping away once more. He tried to fight it, but in his weakened state, he caved into the woozy feeling.

_He was in the field again… He felt fine. Yet, this time, he knew this was dream from the very beginning. He waited to see what ridiculous form would come to him. There was no misty hue, everything was clear. The sun was out, but the trees hung heavy around the area and blocked it from shining through. _

_Jacob saw the figure walking toward him in the distance. He turned slightly to face it head on. It was a man…it was familiar…it was Edward._

"_Oh thank God…" Jacob sighed. "I can't handle anymore visitors who are waiting to kick my ass. What's happening to me?"_

_But Edward didn't say anything. He walked right up to Jacob and stood there. There was no expression, no words._

"_What's the matter?" Jacob asked smiling. "Wolf got your tongue?"_

_Edward reached out and took Jacob by the waist pulling him closer._

_Jacob looked up at him, "What are you doing?" He laughed nervously and put his arms up not knowing where to place them._

"_Hush," Edward ordered in a whisper._

_Jacob froze as he watched Edward's face come closer and closer to his. Edward leaned to the left with his eyes open watching Jacob's expression as he softly pressed their lips together. _

_Jacob instantly felt the suffocating heat break as the feeling of the cold vampire lips grinded slowly against his own. He leaned his head back allowing Edward to have complete control and his body relaxed within the grip of this wonderful creature…his creator…his protector…his…his imprint…?_

_But how could this be? How could he have imprinted on Edward? Yet in his heart he knew it had to be true. It felt so right and he could feel the presence of a wolf dancing and jumping all over the place blissfully rejoicing at the feeling of Edward's affection._

_It howled and spun in circles; it wagged its tail and rolled on its back happily. _

_Jacob stopped questioning it. He immediately put his arms around Edward's neck firmly keeping the elder's mouth against his. Edward moaned in response to Jacob's actions and the boy pulled himself up slightly on his toes making the height difference them even. Edward chuckled through their kiss and finally ended it to gaze into Jacob's eyes._

"_You are mine," Edward cooed. "You always were."_

_Jacob nodded. Suddenly every single moment he and Edward interacted together flashed before his eyes. All that animosity between them because they both were in love with Bella, every confrontation, every argument, every squabble showed itself. Edward was smiling at him as if he witnessed the same vision. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist tighter resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. _

"_I can't live without you," Edward said gently swaying them left and right._

"_You won't have to," Jacob replied sighing. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"_If I lose you, I'll die," Edward whispered._

_Jacob opened his eyes, "You'll die? No you won't." Jacob laughed softly as he ran both his hands through Edward's soft hair. "Why would you think that?"_

_Edward smiled with eyes full of love, "Because I imprinted on you."_

Jacob's eyes shot open. He looked around the room. It was empty. He wasn't hot anymore. The sheets were damp, but cool. He looked over at the bedroom door. It was ajar, but the house was dead silent. He tried to sit up, but his body protested and forced him to lie back down.

His mind buzzed with the last sentence he'd heard before waking up. Edward said he'd imprinted on him. Impossible. No, had to be some weird, parallel dream, vortex thing that always makes dreams so mysterious and twisted. He sighed feeling his body demanding that he move.

He tried to turn on his side. His body was very weak and he moaned as he leaned over slightly. That was when he saw Edward. He was in a chair right next to the bed. There was a book in his lap that had been read three quarters of the way through. But when Jacob looked at the boy's face, he was stunned to see Edward was asleep. He could hear his soft breathing and see his chest rising up and down with each breath. There was an odd discoloring under his eyes…a grayish blue. His clothes were disheveled and his hair out of place more than usual. But Edward's cheeks were a faint pink and Jacob could tell Edward's hair looked damp…like he'd been sweating.

Jacob's brow grew heavy and he became unnerved at the sight of Edward's appearance. He suddenly realized he wasn't the only one sick. Edward was going through something too…something quite serious. Jacob opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his voice was high and weak, "Edward."

The older boy's eyes shot open. He looked at Jacob instantly and then leaned forward to grab Jacob's hand. The book slid off his lap and slammed on the floor crushing the pages under its spine.

"Jacob," Edward said, his voice just as weak. "Thank God…thank God you're awake."

Edward ran his hand through Jacob's wet hair over and over. His face saddened and he began to weep slightly, "I thought I'd lost you." Edward leaned over and kissed Jacob's forehead softly closing his eyes. His lips lingered there for a moment before he pulled his head away to smile at the boy.

They stared at one another without any words. Both of them were breathing heavy happy to see one another. Jacob heard Jasper's voice calling out for Carlisle from somewhere in the room, but he was too focused on Edward to look. Soon Dr. Cullen was standing over him with a reassuring smile, "Jacob…welcome back. You have been missed."

Note: Short chapter this time ~ I know…but next one will be up on Wed. night, okay? Thanks for understanding (like I gave you a choice, right?)! LOL!


	8. The Phantom Imprint

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Eventual smut, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Eight: **The Phantom Imprint

The pack had been alerted about Jacob's condition and it didn't take long for them to run to the Cullen house. Seth was beside himself with guilt saying he'd caused Jacob to fall ill. But to everyone's surprise, Leah kept insisting that it was her fault because she'd said such horrible things to Jacob even though he'd apologized to her. Sam said nothing. He kept silent watching everyone pace waiting for news on their brother's condition. Whatever pain had been caused by Jacob's insults hours before, they were forgotten and forgiven. He was still family…he was still their pack mate.

When Jacob finally woke up, everyone was there to greet him. It brought Jacob a tremendous sense of relief to see the pack around his bed. Seth was practically bouncing on the mattress with red cheeks beaming from ear to ear. Leah gave Jacob a rare opportunity to see her smiling and patting his arm warmly. Even Paul was grinning and teasing Jacob in a joking way.

Jacob learned he had been passed out with a high fever for a few days. He had nodded off while Edward was reading to him and slipped into a slight coma that terrified Edward when he couldn't wake him up. It was then the family discovered that Edward was suffering from a mysterious illness as well which is unheard of since vampires do not get sick. Upon seeing Jacob in so much distress and not being able to revive him, Edward blacked out and fell to the ground. Esme called Carlisle who came immediately to help his sons.

Edward stayed by Jacob's side entire time. He hadn't shared with Jacob what had happened to himself. He figured they'd discuss it later. He smiled as the pack asked him questions and gave their well wishes. He glanced suspiciously at Sam who stood by with folded arms swaying side to side as if he was impatient as he listened to everyone's happy voices. The man never said a word and when Edward searched his mind, he found nothing but distrust toward Jacob. It made Edward angry and he wanted to belt Sam, but he didn't show his frustration. He sighed instead and looked down at the floor noticing the book still crumpled at his feet.

Jacob looked over at Edward and instantly knew he was bothered by Sam's behavior. But Jacob didn't call Sam on it. He opted to ignore the grumpy wolf as he always did. Sam was perpetually dissatisfied with the entire world…at least it seemed that way. Jacob was certain he was unhappy with himself still harboring guilt about imprinting on Emily while he dated Leah and then inflicting Emily with a physical scar down her face forever reminding him of how much he lacked control. He hated to see it and he hated to remember he was the one who put it there.

Jacob silently tried to convey this belief to Edward (who nodded at him), but Edward still glared at Sam. Why give slack to someone who never gives it back? Edward leaned over and picked up the book grimacing at the sight of the horribly bent pages. He placed it on the night stand not checking if it closed properly. He then took Jacob's hand again in his not caring if the pack looked at him funny. Screw them. He'd been here the whole time while they stood by Sam who had banished poor Jacob out of La Push.

Again Jacob looked over at Edward and shook his head slightly. The gesture wasn't toward Edward taking his hand, it was toward Edward's negative thoughts about the pack.

Leah eyed both boys carefully. She could tell there was something between them stirring. She rested herself on the bed with a sly smile, "Hey Cullen, could you give us a few minutes with Jacob alone?"

Edward's eyes, now a strange orange color, widened a bit at the request. He looked over at Jacob who nodded at him. He looked away, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying something rude and then stood up leaving the pack and Jacob by themselves.

"And ah…close the door please," Leah called out as his body walked through the doorframe.

Leah didn't see Edward's smile as he did as she asked turning the knob of the door and allowing it to close. Edward would hear everything as it seemed his and Jacob's minds seemed to now be one. It would be hard to keep secrets between them.

"What's up?" Jacob asked her wanting to chuckle at Edward's smug demeanor.

"You tell me," Leah gently bumped his leg. "What's going on with leech boy? Why is he so devoted to you?"

Jacob shrugged, "He looks out for me. What can I say?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, like you're his wife," Leah snorted.

"Don't start please," Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly in the mood to be beaten down by your tongue, Leah."

"Is he in love with you?" asked Seth quietly.

The rest of the pack snickered and stifled laughter. Sam just stood there as silent as a rock.

Jacob frowned at Seth. He wasn't sure if he should tell them. He knew he'd imprinted on Edward. He could feel it. He remembered he'd dreamt Edward said he had been the one who imprinted, but Jacob tallied that was due to his recent feverish coma. That couldn't be right.

"Listen," Jacob slowly pulled himself onto his elbows. "I have to tell you guys something. I think I…I think…no, I _know_ I imprinted."

Finally Sam unfolded his arms from his chest, "What are you talking about?"

Jacob shook his head trying to fight off Sam's rejection of the subject before he could plead his case, "I know it happened. I can feel it. Can't you feel it? You're supposed to know just as well as me."

"Jacob," Quil kneeled down. "We're all just as stumped as you to hear you've had a fever, bro. You had a pulse earlier too, but…dude…you're still a vampire."

Again Jacob shook his head, "No…you're not listening to me…"

"Jake," Seth started sadly. "You were really out of it. You said a lot of strange things. You talked about Victoria and Bella...you weren't making any sense. Sometimes it was like you were talking to them!"

Jacob looked defeated. He slid himself back down on the mattress feeling the temporary coolness of the fabric against his skin. He looked over at Quil, "You can't feel anything?"

Quil shook his head, "Sorry man."

Embry sighed and began to chew his thumb nail senseless. It was a nasty habit of his since childhood. When he was in wolf form he had a tendency to chew on his right paw. Jacob watched him carefully. "What's the matter Em?" Jacob said more than asked.

The boy looked over at Sam and then back at Jake, "It's just…well…I _thought_ I felt someone had imprinted, but I wasn't sure…"

Jacob shot back up, "See! I told you!"

Sam snorted, "Just because you _thought_ something Embry, doesn't mean it happened. No one has imprinted in this pack."

"But…" Embry tried to say before he shoved his nail between his teeth.

"I said no one!" Sam barked loud.

Paul shook his head, "Even if Jacob figures he did, he can't. He's not a shifter, man. It's a lost cause."

"I did," Jacob huffed lying back down.

Jared came closer to join in the conversation, "Do you think you're changing back to a wolf, Jake? I mean, if you're a vampire, how could you be experiencing an imprint? That's like…impossible."

"Look I know what I know!" Jacob snapped. He put his arm behind his head propping it up a bit. "For past few months things have been totally out of control. But the reality is when I was turned, I was a shifter. I had the ability to morph myself into a wolf with incredible speed and agility that defies common physics and is considered fantasy within the mind of humanity. It just so happens that another creature that was responsible for it also possesses fantastic abilities that is deemed completely fictional to mankind. His blood mixed with mine and from what we know, that's never happened before. So, who are we to rule out _anything_ logical…ha-ha…to us simply because it doesn't match up to what's written in our werewolf instructional manual?"

Everyone stared at him without a word. All of them, even Sam, had opened mouths. It made sense. How could they say 'no' to things? Nothing has been normal so how could they judge it as such?

Sam was the first to speak, "Okay…let's say you did imprint. Why can't we feel it? If you still have shifter abilities, however mixed up they might be, why aren't we able to sense a connection with you like we used to?" With that, Sam folded his arms across his chest again and waited for a rebuttal.

Jacob looked up at him, "Maybe it's blocked. Maybe it's…clouded by the vampire side? I can hear your voices in my mind if you're close enough."

To mock him, Paul leaned right up to Jacob and stared at him. Jacob looked back uncertain of what he was trying to do. Paul suddenly shook his head. He stood up and looked at Sam, "I can't feel any imprint even close up."

Jacob sneered at him, "Funny."

"Jake," Seth scooted up to him. "If you're saying you imprinted…who did you imprint on?"

Jacob's face went blank. He knew that question would be coming and he expected to answer it sooner, but while trying to convince the pack he'd had imprinted, he totally forgot how awkward he'd feel when he'd reveal to them who it was his inner wolf had chosen as a mate, "Edward."

Paul's eyes widened, "You're fucking kidding, right?"

"Oh…like _that_ surprises me!" Leah roared throwing up her arms.

"Dude, we already saw that coming," Embry chuckled.

"You don't need to be a shifter for us to know that bro," Quil shook his head.

Jared made the sound of a buzzer, "Thank you for playing."

Sam leaned over across the bed, "Jacob, that's not a secret. You didn't imprint…you've fallen in love."

Paul made a face, "Dude…"

Only Seth was smiling, "That's great Jake! Congratulations!"

Leah smacked her little brother on the back of the head, "KAY-h-kuh." *

Seth rubbed it pouting as he glared at her, "Knock it off."

"But…" Jacob fought for the right words. They weren't listening. He knew he'd imprinted. It wasn't like he just loved Edward and couldn't live without anyone else. Edward was the center of his entire universe. His presence kept him captivated within a world just for the two of them. To find a love stronger than his would be impossible. Jacob's heart was intertwined with Edward's, their souls were spun together hopelessly lost within the other and there was no going back. If he could only convey it to the pack, they'd agree that Jacob had imprinted. There was no doubt about it. But Jacob stayed silent. He hoped in time the pack would see it for themselves. He instead listened to them go on and on about their antics as they tracked Victoria in the forest.

In the Cullen living room Alice sat with Jasper on the couch. She periodically would gaze at Edward who sat stiffly in an oversized chair near Jacob's door. Rosalie and Emmett were at the kitchen table keeping quiet. Carlisle and Esme stood in the kitchen patiently waiting for the pack to finish talking with Jacob.

The vampire family could hear everything. They had superior hearing so closing the door was actually funny to them. Edward wrestled with his mind about how Jacob thought he'd imprinted on him. Poor Jacob was frantically trying to explain it to the pack. It was in vain. Jacob was not the one who imprinted.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Alice asked her brother.

"Eventually," Edward nodded without looking at her.

"I wonder why they can't feel the imprint thing if they're supposed to," Rosalie commented.

Edward smiled softly, "Because I'm not one of theirs." He looked over at his sister with an amused face, "I'm not in the pack."

"Oh," Rosalie replied.

"Yet," Edward finished.

Everyone looked over at Edward. Without a word he got up with a smile and walked to the stairs to his bedroom. Once he was in there with the door closed, Edward opened the French doors and scaled the side of the house to rest himself up upon the roof. He sometimes did this when he needed to free his mind and tread through his thoughts in silence. Usually he went at night, but today is was late afternoon, approaching sunset. The day was cloudy, but bright regardless. The wind stirred up a sharp chill if it blew just right, but it never bothered Edward. Well, not until recently.

As he gazed over head at the grey sky, Edward thought back on what had happened over the last few months. Even if he thought about the last few years it was enough to make his head spin. Ever since he met Bella Swan his life was never without a dull moment. And his introduction to Jacob had been so insignificant; he can barely remember that day. Despite that, it would be Jacob who would change his life the most. Who would have 'thunk' it…

Suddenly, Edward sat up hearing the cheerful calls of the pack. They were leaving. Seth was telling everyone good bye with this warm smile. He seemed a little fascinated with Jasper which made Alice look at him funny. But she wasn't the only one…Leah whacked him in the head again to get him moving. Seth's eyes caught Edward on the roof above, "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking," Edward replied with a smile.

"Well, think down here," Seth called out. "We're takin' off."

They waved to each other as the boy got in the car with Leah, Paul and Jared while Sam, Embry and Quil got into another.

He descended from the roof and slipped into his room going down the steps as quickly as possible so he could get to Jacob's room faster. He rounded the corner to a smiling Rosalie, "Headed for somewhere, sport?"

"I gotta talk to Jacob," he smiled.

She gasped and put her hand on his chest, "Are you gonna tell now?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I just want to spend some time alone with him."

Rosie raised one brow, "Oh boy…maybe we ought to go hunting tonight and leave you two alone?"

Emmett leaned over, "Practice safe sex, dude. Wear your rubbers."

Edward's face went a lighter shade of pale, "What?"

Rosalie smacked him, "You're getting impossible!"

"I'm impossibly perfect," Emmett smiled with pride. "And sexually responsible."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rosie bumped him with her hip.

"I'll give you something to judge," Emmett teased taking her by the hips playfully.

Edward poked at Rosalie, "Can you two get outta my way please?"

She and Emmett teased him a few more times before they moved. When he was finally rid of them, he pushed Jacob's door open and peeked inside, "Hey."

Jacob looked over with a smile, "Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," Jacob sat up a little.

Edward entered the room and closed the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jacob smiled.

Edward gazed back, "What?"

Jacob pointed to the door with his finger and gave the order in a whisper, "Lock it."

* * *

*KAY-h-kuh is the pronunciation for Kika, (keyboard is unable to create proper symbol over the "i") which is Quileute for "_get outta here/go away/get away from me."_

Note: I'm horribly sick right now (sniffle), but just to let you know: big, smutty chapter coming up for this weekend! Thank you all for taking the time to read and review… Take care!


	9. Phased and Confused

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** **THIS CHAPTER IS THE SMUT I WARNED YOU ABOUT**, occasional foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Nine: **Phased and Confused

Edward's eyebrows went up hearing Jacob's command, "What?"

"You should lock it," Jacob added. "Just in case."

"Oh, okay," Edward replied with his male mind suddenly excited at the order. He went back to the door and turned the lock hearing Rosalie's laughter in the other room.

Jacob chuckled, "Great. They can hear everything. That makes things a little difficult."

"Not for me," Edward smiled. He wasn't shy about anything. The prospect of being closer to Jacob made him jumpy and the second he saw the boy he felt his entire body begin to float to the ceiling. Edward happily crawled onto the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Jake nodded. "I really want to get up today. I want to go outside."

"Okay," Edward agreed. He'd rather stay in bed and cuddle a little, but he understood Jacob was tired of being in bed. And yet…he had to have him all to himself even if it was just for one, brief moment. He gave Jacob a mischievous grin, "But first…"

"What?" Jacob asked.

Edward leaned forward slowly and planted a soft kiss upon the boy's mouth. Jacob melted into it. He allowed Edward to pull him closer and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. When their lips parted, Jacob looked into Edward's eyes.

"You mean so much to me," Edward rubbed his noses against Jacob's.

Jacob laughed softly, "I do?"

Edward nodded, "Everything. You bring me more happiness with one smile than if I'd received a million of them from anyone else."

Jacob's expression went blank. Could this be true? What about Bella? Jacob looked down, "Have you talk to Bella?"

Understanding where Jacob was coming from, Edward sighed, "She's at home."

"Does she know that you and I were sick?"

He shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Slipped my mind," Edward shrugged. "Besides, your well being is more important to me than hearing her groaning about me not spending enough time with her."

Jacob looked away.

Edward motioned Jacob's lips back to his with his finger under the boy's chin. He lovingly kissed the boy once more marveling at how perfect it felt, like they were made for one another in every way. He locked Jacob in his arms grinded his mouth against the others. He felt his heart flutter again. "Mmm," Edward moaned while still kissing Jacob.

They broke for a moment gazing with longing at each other's mouths and then dove in again for more. Kissing again Edward managed to capture Jacob's lips open and slipped his tongue past Jacob's teeth to slide it wickedly against the other boy's. Jacob gave a little gasp and responded teasing Edward so much he had to curl his toes and moan once more. Jacob laughed although it was muffled as Edward's mouth refused to leave his.

The older boy gently pushed Jacob down as he guided them both to rest against the mattress. Edward lay on top of him still with their lips locked kissing each other over and over with playful tongues and groans in between. Then they suddenly stopped. Jacob gazed up at Edward with half lidded eyes and smiled feeling his heart fill with love. He could swear it was beating again. Edward made him feel so alive. He wanted to laugh as he could feel there was something else quite alive at the moment; his cock twitched feeling the delicious pressure of the older boy's weight against him pinning him to the bed.

Edward began to smile, "You want me to move?"

"No," Jacob's brows went up. "No, stay where you are. Don't leave."

"You can't be comfortable with me on you like this," Edward teased. "Maybe if you opened your legs a little bit?"

Jacob choked back a laugh, "Maybe."

"Try it," Edward gave him a playful grin.

With a soft, seductive smirk, Jacob pulled his legs open feeling Edward's body settle more into him choking off his cock that was growing harder by the second. The older boy's smile widened and he sighed, "That's better."

Jacob laughed, "I bet."

"Give us a kiss," Edward whispered leaning forward again.

"Why?" Jacob teased him.

"Cause I love you," Edward replied just before touching Jacob mouth with his. It was soft and warm, their lips together. Edward nudged Jacob's mouth open and slid his tongue again tasting his lover with curiosity. Jacob groaned a little as he realized he was so hard Edward would be able to feel it. His penis ached and throbbed wanting out of the constriction of the sweats he had on. Edward didn't make things better. He began to grind his hips a little into Jacob's appreciating the sounds of pleasure that emanated from Jacob's covered mouth. Edward was hard as a rock too. He could feel Jacob through his jeans and wanted to pull down the boy's pants so he could wrap his hand around his length. Finally Jacob pulled his mouth away and moaned loud.

He pulled himself up over Jacob to steady himself better as he gazed down at Jacob's beautiful brown eyes and full lips that were a little red from all the kissing and grinding they'd done. Jacob bit his bottom lip sending Edward's pelvic region sailing to paradise. Edward quickly straddled Jacob's legs so he could take hold of the sweats Jacob had on. He pulled at the thick fabric sliding them down and Jacob's thick, hard cock bounced out at attention. Again Edward felt himself hurl with lust. He leaned over and gently kissed the darkened head that strained under the bliss of being out in the cool air.

Jacob moaned again at the feeling of Edward's lips to his erection and felt his body begin to tremble in anticipation. When Edward successfully removed Jacob's pants, he tossed them on the floor and immediately went for Jacob's shirt which he pulled over his head in a second. Then he stared at his prize. Jacob's beautiful, muscled chest stared back at him and Edward was pleased to see his nipples were hard. Again he leaned over and licked one with the tip of his tongue nudging it making Jacob gasp, "Edward."

The boy struggled with his lust staring at the older boy drunk with arousal. His mouth was open, his eyes heavy and his hands reached out to touch Edward to rip his jeans off of him. He pulled himself up on his elbows and gave Edward a naughty smile, "Take off your clothes…now."

Edward's cock and balls constricted a pleasurable wave through him hearing his Jacob demand that. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. He crawled up the boy's body so Jacob could begin unfastening his jeans. Jacob pulled at them impatiently and Edward smiled watching his lover whimper and argue with the buttons. When they were finally out of the way, Jacob reached in and tugged at Edward's piece. The older boy grunted in surprise. His body chilled at the feeling of Jacob's hand stroking him and Edward closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. He fought the urge to buck. He carefully pulled Jacob's hand away and quickly, with vampire speed, took his jeans off so he was completely naked. He got back on top of Jacob's nude form and nuzzled himself between the boy's legs humming with delight at the feeling of their cocks throbbing against one another. Edward slowly rubbed his hard penis against Jacob's. The boy moaned watching Edward, licking his lips.

Jacob's eyes locked with Edward's, "I want you inside me…please."

The older boy felt a wicked heat rise up within him. He leaned his head down like he wanted to kiss Jacob. The younger boy opened his mouth as Edward dipped his tongue in dragging it slowly into meet Jacob's who was now hot and anxious. Then Jacob caught Edward's tongue just right and suckled it. Edward moaned as Jacob slowed down and then bit his bottom lip playfully. They looked at each other. Jacob's eyes danced, "Fuck me Edward. Nail me."

The older boy smiled feeling himself ready to explode just listening to Jacob's vocabulary. He took his finger and slid it in and out of his mouth a few times, then he placed it carefully between Jacob's legs up to the tight entrance that was waiting. He pushed a little hearing Jacob gasp and moan. He gently worked past the rings of muscle that made Jacob whimper and snap his head back as he fought against the urge to tell the other boy to stop. It burned terribly, but there was a hint of pleasure mixed within.

Jacob grunted bearing down on the intruder that insisted on molesting him. As it went deeper the boy gave a weak cry as the pain dulled a little and he felt a sensual flush come over him. When Edward added a second finger, Jacob was over the moon with lust. He moaned like a whore and began to ride up and down. It hurt at first and he sucked his breath, but then what goes up, must come down. Jacob felt it slide back in and it shot shivers throughout his body. He began to breath desperately grabbing onto his own erection that begged for attention, "Fuck yeah Edward…oh…don't…stop!"

Edward watched the boy stroke himself with drunken eyes just dying to put that fat, thick cock in his mouth to suck it to see what it was like. He got into position and leaned forward to push Jacob's hand away so he could swallow it whole, but Jacob began to beg, "Edward, please! Take me! Fuck me hard! I want it now! Give it to me now!"

And so Edward complied. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Jacob's ass hearing the boy cry out miserably as he missed the feeling of something being in there. He positioned his cock against the entrance, but looked around for something to lubricate the situation more. Damn. He reached over and pulled open the drawer of the night stand next to the bed…triumph…he found some oil in there. He wasn't sure where the hell it came from, but he didn't care. It would work and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Edward," Jacob pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Edward beamed. He quickly opened the little glass jar and allowed some of it to dump in his palm. He coated his cock with it enjoying the feeling of his hand sliding so easily around his length. Then he again placed the head at the entrance and went forward. Instantly Jacob gasped with a cry and grabbed Edward's arms opening his legs as much as he could. His penis glided in smoothly taking Jacob into ecstasy as the boy breathed in time with Edward's nudges.

It felt amazing and Edward closed his eyes tilting his head back to drown himself in the sheer madness of pressure his cock was enduring while it was choked by the tight muscle surrounding it. The heat between them was staggering and both of them began to sweat and pant as Edward's rhythm increased and Jacob joined him moving himself so that their bodies met perfectly.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Jacob gasped with every thrust in a low voice sounding so vulnerable it made Edward want to explode right there and then. Jacob's voice was so deliciously lustful and yet innocent. "Oh…yeah…baby…right…there." Jacob tried to breathe hard and speak at the same time as he was pumped into by Edward's hips.

Suddenly Edward stopped, "Beg for it. I want to hear you beg for it." He smiled teasing and testing the boy underneath him.

Jacob almost wanted to cry. He made a face like he was in pain, but the pain was from being separated from the sweet burning that Edward had made inside of him and the unexpected departure of the luscious wave that had begun to curl in his belly made him frantic with desire, "Please…please Edward. Fuck me, please. Baby, don't stop."

The older boy started again slowly, achingly dragging his cock in and out of the boy making him shudder and moan with delight. "You like that?" Edward asked him. "You like the way that feels?"

"Please," Jacob managed to whisper as he gazed at Edward's eyes that stared at him. "Fuck me harder. Harder Edward…please?"

Edward steadied himself more and rode the boy harder and faster. Jacob cried out whipping his head back, his adam's apple bobbing happily at the feeling of pleasure spiraling throughout his body, "Oh fuck yeah!"

"Oh God!" Edward groaned as his own wave began to curl. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to ward it off, but it was determined to take him. He looked down at Jacob who was watching him looking just as frantic. They didn't want this to stop, but they were both too eager to slow down. The wave came closer and both boys began to moan and breathe harder.

"Edward," Jacob whimpered. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Suddenly Edward felt himself tense up filling Jacob up with his seed. Jacob cried out digging his nails into Edward's flesh and arching his back as his own release shot out onto his belly. They both cried out as heaven took them. The softer waves engulfed them both and Edward enjoyed the sensation that Jacob's little muscle gave to his trembling cock. It was like light, ripples of blissful warmth that shook through them both as they descended with exhaustion.

Edward finally collapsed upon Jacob's chest, both with slower breaths and half closed eyes. But Edward stayed inside of Jacob. He did not pull out…not yet. He kissed the boy's neck thankfully and gently bit the skin playfully.

Jacob chuckled enjoying the feeling of his lover's breath on his skin and the ticklish delight of a vampire's teeth nipping his flesh. He wrapped his arms around Edward's neck hoping to keep the older boy there for eternity.

Finally Edward pulled his head up and they gazed at one another without a word. Jacob could feel Edward in him still and he closed his eyes loving the feeling of them still connected. He opened his eyes to see Edward with the softest of smiles on his face. The old boy leaned in once and they kissed each other tenderly.

When Edward began to release himself from Jacob's body to get off the boy, Jacob stopped him, "No, stay where you are. Don't leave." They smiled big at each other even laughing a little.

"Oh," Edward eventually said. "You still want to get up and go outside?"

Jacob smiled in a naughty way, "That might be fun…outdoors and all." He playfully rocked his hips a little making Edward's cock stir a little awakening it.

"Don't start that," Edward growled with a laugh. "Or you better be ready to finish it."

"Outside we will," Jacob cooed, but the damage was done. Edward instantly grew hard again and Jacob felt Edward's penis fill him up making him moan. "Oh, boy. Somebody's awake."

Edward nodded and he leaned down for another kiss, "And he wants to know if Jacob can come out to play?"

Jacob laughed hard, "Oh yeah…sure…come on in."

They kissed again, but this time it was more forceful. Their bodies were demanding sex again from one another and they grinded against each other's mouths, biting, licking, sucking everywhere. There was no mercy this time, no gentle way of starting their dance. They just went right to it banging against each other like animals grunting and panting.

Jacob suddenly cried out, "Edward, stop! Wait!"

Thinking he'd hurt the boy Edward panicked, "Oh God, what's wrong?"

Jacob pulled himself up slightly, "Fuck me from behind."

His brain told him one thing, but his ears heard another, "What?"

"I want you to fuck me doggie style," Jacob pushed him to get off.

"Oh!" Edward realized it wasn't bad. He immediately got out and off of Jacob so the boy could spin around and offer his perfect, round ass to his lover. Edward took one look at it and slapped one cheek, "Damn…that's fine."

Jacob chuckled, "Glad you approve. Now fuck me."

"Yes sir," Edward smiled. He spread the boy's cheeks to see the pink, hole still swollen up and his cock almost jumped at it like a magnet. Jacob's body was still ready for him and Edward pushed his way in with no trouble.

"Oh yeah," Jacob cried out. He rested his upper body down clutching the pillow and burying his face into it as he groaned loud as Edward began to ride him. Then Jacob's back arched as Edward hit that sweet spot. His pulled his face out of the pillow and hollered in ecstasy. "Fuck yeah, baby…right there!"

Edward watched his cock as he rode Jacob mercilessly. He closed his eyes loving the feeling the boy's body gave him. He grunted and nailed him over and over, harder and harder. He slapped the boy's ass again while he thrusted making Jacob cry out happily.

Then Edward took a firm hold of the boy's hips and drove it home.

Jacob pleaded, "Please…touch me…Edward…fuck."

Edward knew what Jacob wanted. He let go of his hip and reached around for Jacob's cock that bobbed back and forth whining for touch. He took hold of it hearing the boy's moan of pleasure cut short by a gasp. He stroked it as he continued to plow into Jacob fascinated by the cries of glee the boy gave.

He began to buck Edward's hand loving the friction it was causing at the same time his ass was burning with that sweet sting. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as his head bobbed taking the punishment from Edward's motion. Then Jacob's fists clenched the pillow and fabric tore. The wave hit out of nowhere making Jacob instantly ejaculate into Edward's hand and on the sheets. He cried out making Edward release himself once more with a roar. He grabbed onto Jacob's hips driving in him deep enjoying the quivering sensation the tight muscle gave as it began to relax.

They both panted and Edward lay down upon Jacob's back in a trembling heap. Edward then kissed the boy's sweaty back between his shoulder blades and let his lips linger there before he ended it putting his forehead down for a moment. He finally sighed and rolled over while Jacob turned himself to face his lover.

Edward leaned over and kissed Jacob's forehead, "I love you."

Jacob stared back. He reached out and touched Edward's cheek, "I love you too."

They smiled at each other. Then Jacob lifted himself up a little, "We made a mess here. We gotta clean up."

This made Edward chuckle, "Even a better reason for us to go outside for the next time."

Jacob laughed, "You got that right."

They began to clean bed and themselves. Edward wanted to clean Jacob up himself, but Jacob told him no. It would open a whole new can of lust. Jacob made Edward sit tight so he could shower…alone. Edward protested the whole time and threatened to come in there to join the boy, but Jacob made it clear. And so Edward pouted and waited for his turn.

While Edward showered, Jacob stripped the bed embarrassed by the mess. He prayed he would be able to get to the laundry before Esme did. He'd never hear the end of it from Emmett or Rosalie if they found out.

Edward came out of the bathroom rubbing his hair dry, "How do you feel?"

"Good," Jacob replied as he looked for a new fitted sheet to put on the bed.

"You look good," Edward walked over to the boy enjoying the view of Jacob's perfect ass.

"Oh crap," Jacob turned around. He forgot to dress. Edward was going to molest him again, "Hold on Romeo, I got to put something on."

"Why?" Edward frowned. "You look fine to me."

"That's the problem," Jacob began to cover himself with a pillow case. He ripped the other up badly.

Edward smiled, "Jacob, you're so hot I can get worked up even if you wore a suit of armor."

"That could make for interesting sex," Jacob mused.

"I'd be chasing you around with a can opener," Edward nodded.

"No need," Jacob chuckled. "That guy between your legs could act like a piranha if he wanted to."

"Is that our pet name for it…the piranha?" Edward wanted to bust up.

Jacob started without him, "That's…just…wrong."

Edward took a hold of Jacob's waist and nuzzled the boy to his naked body. Jacob resisted and pulled away. But the older boy continued to try until Jake managed to escape taking a pair of jeans and a shirt in the bathroom to change into.

Finally they both were dressed and hungry as hell. It wasn't a surprise to either of them when they went into the living room that the family was gone. Jacob was relieved hoping they didn't hear the things he hollered while Edward took him. The boys opted to go hunting and took off into the woods…exactly where Edward wanted to be in case Jacob felt a little frisky.

Things were definitely more complicated now that he and Jacob had been intimate with each other. Now he was determined to break the news to Bella as soon as possible. He didn't want her to think things were the same. He sighed as he walked watching Jacob's perfect form in front of him. Man, he has a nice ass.

Jacob turned around giving him a look.

Edward smiled. He loved him there was no denying that. He knew the girl would be devastated to learn the wedding was off. But that promise he made to the Volturi would be a problem…Bella had to be make a vampire.

Again Jacob turned around. He shook his head at Edward not agreeing with what was playing out in his mind.

This time Edward looked away. He closed his mind off so Jacob couldn't hear…which meant he went blank. No thoughts meant there was nothing to read. They continued onward keeping a watchful eye out for any animals to feed on.

Concealed by the thickness of the trees, she watched them. She was quick and quiet. She'd been watching them for some time. When she finally recognized the dark haired creature she stopped with wide red eyes. _'I thought he was dead.'_

Victoria wanted to break up laughing. The one time shifter was now a vampire. Did she do that? That wasn't her intention. No…he did it. That Cullen rat! That little, spoiled, bastard did it! Son of a…

"What was that?" Edward spun around while Jacob did the same. "Did you hear that?"

"Quiet," Jacob scolded in a whisper.

Edward knew it was Victoria. He could feel it. He glanced over at Jacob who nodded his head hearing Edward's thoughts.

"Come on out!" Edward yelled as he did his best to gage her location. Usually Alice was the best one to do this.

Jacob's eyes shifted left to right as he too tried to hone in on where the red haired beast was, but he was unable to guess.

Suddenly she jumped down from one of the high limbs landing without a sound, "How romantic. Taking a stroll together?"

The boys both turned their heads slowly in her direction not startled by her appearance.

Victoria stepped forward a bit to get a better view of Jacob, "What a piece of work you are! Nice! You have a real rag to riches story, don't you boy? From the dog house to the rat house! You can send me a thank you card later."

"I have nothing to thank you for," Jacob growled at her.

"I think you do," she cooed. "After all, if I hadn't of bitten you, Prince Charming here wouldn't have had to turn you. Isn't he a knight in shining armor? Pity he won't have his happy ending the way he'd like."

"Still think you can get Bella?" Edward glared at her.

"Oh I know I will," she boasted. "It's just a matter of time."

"Time is working against you," Edward walked toward her.

"That's what you think," she crouched down ready for him to try to attack. "I'll take her from you. I'll take her and I'll make sure to stick around to hear her take her last breath."

Edward lunged for her, but that is what she wanted. As she ducked his attempt, she leapt toward Jacob who she knew wasn't skilled at defending himself. He tried to leap out of the way, but she caught him in a whirl of shadows too quick for the human eye to see.

As Edward turned around to go after her again, he was horrified to see she had Jacob in a head lock. The boy was breathing hard and trying to pull her arm away, but Victoria smiled at Edward making his stomach turn, "Seems we have a little problem. I wanted this mutt dead, but you turned him. But I still want him dead so…you better come and get him before I twist his head off like a cap off a Pepsi bottle."

"Let him go," Edward said to her not sure if he should beg or order. "You're pissed off at me, not him. I'm sure you'd find more satisfaction killing me than him."

Victoria tightened her grip as she shifted her eyes away in thought, "Maybe." She looked down at Jacob who struggled in her grasp. He could not get a hold on her to shake her off. He was helpless. "No," she suddenly shook her head smiling at the boy. "I'd rather kill him and then the Swan girl to make your life even more miserable than it already is."

"I said let him go," Edward eyed her feeling himself getting more and more angry.

"Not a chance," Victoria chuckled. "Not a chance in hell or heaven."

He felt himself becoming so enraged he began to breathe heavily. He balled his hands up into fists kneading his fingernails into the flesh of his palms. He gritted his teeth until his jaw protested with pain.

Victoria laughed at him and tensed up her arm around Jacob's neck making the boy gasp. He kicked his feet trying to pull himself out of from the grip of her arm, but she tightened it some more. He whimpered and shifted his eyes to Edward.

'_I guess this is it,'_ he thought in his mind hoping Edward could hear him. _'Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you.' _

"No!" Edward yelled as he went for her. If Jacob was going to die he was damn sure she would never live to tell anyone about it. Jacob meant everything to him. Fuck that crazy, red haired, bitch!

Victoria screamed and let Jacob go as she saw Edward come at her in a blur of white fur. She bolted out into the forest as the white wolf chased her. She climbed up tree limbs to put her at a distance from the massive, white beast that hunted her. It was enormous…the biggest wolf she'd ever seen. Its orange eyes glowed as it estimated her distance snapping its tremendous jaws at her jacket, _SNAP, SNAP!_

She tried to go up higher, but felt a pull. It had her, that creature with the glowing orange eyes and long, white teeth had her. He tossed her across the forest sending her flying over head. She slammed into a tree creating a shower of bark, branches and leaves. She slipped to the ground beneath her in a heap as she pulled her head up to see where it had gone. She stood up quickly trying to catch its foul stench. Her desperate eyes shifted back and forth…nothing. She wasted no time. She immediately turned around and began to climb the tree behind her. She scaled it a good forty feet before she heard a roar behind her and then saw her own nails digging into the exposed bark as she was dragged down by the white monster.

"No!" she screamed as she reached up with one hand to capture more bark into her nails to get away. Then she quickly took off her jacket allowing the beast to take it. She shimmied up the tree once more, faster than she ever had. Triumph… She looked down at it as it growled at her. It was huge. It was Cullen.

"You fucking freak!" she snarled at him. "I'll get her! You're a freak! Whatever the hell you are, your girlfriend is dead!"

Edward pulled back and then charged the tree making it shudder hard under his weight. Victoria shrieked and jumped to another tree. She frantically darted to another and another as he chased her trying to knock each tree down with full force of his massive body.

"Edward! Edward!" yelled Jacob at the top of his lungs. He frantically ran after the huge white wolf. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Edward phase right in front of him and Victoria. She had caused it. She had pushed Edward into such a rage that his body did it automatically. But none of this made sense…why in the world was Edward able to change into a wolf? "Edward! Come back!"

The wolf suddenly stopped hearing the sounds of the trees settling after he'd disturbed so many of them in his quest to catch the red haired demon. He turned his great head around and saw Jacob running up to him. For a moment Edward was confused. Jacob looked so small, so fragile, but quickly his mind told him that Jacob was the very sun for his earth and he immediately abandoned his race to capture the rogue.

Victoria jumped again noting that the monster was preoccupied. She escaped to another tree and then another until she was far enough away and safe. When she finally got a moment, she sighed and berated herself angrily for losing control. She had to come up with a better plan now. That freaky dog would end up being the death of her if she wasn't careful. She ran off into the forest thinking the entire time of what she would do next.

Jacob ran over to the white wolf, "Oh my God, Edward?" Jacob gazed at him with wide eyes. "Look at you!"

Edward didn't understand at first. He trotted over to Jacob and nuzzled his huge head against the boy's body. He stared down at the ground, at the dirt, at two white paws…(!) Then it hit him…he was on four legs. Edward looked at Jacob and blinked, then he turned his head around seeing a white tail to which he tried to follow. Soon enough, he was turning and turning trying to get a good look at his wolf body that he just realized he was in.

"You phased," Jacob told him still as awe struck as Edward was.

Edward whined and then stopped. His head spun a little until it caught up with his body. Jacob began to chuckle and finally ran his hand through the thick, white fur. He expected to feel the intense heat that usually came from the high temperature of a wolf's body, but Edward's was warm, not hot. Still, Jacob buried his face in the fur with a smile. This was amazing…

Jacob felt Edward's large head against his back as it pushed him closer to his chest making Jacob laugh, "How does it feel?"

Edward thought for a moment before answering, _'Feels weird…but are you alright? Did she hurt you?'_

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," Jacob answered him.

'_I'm okay…but I was so scared there for a minute,'_ Edward confessed. _'I thought she had you. Oh God, Jacob…I thought she was going to kill you.'_

"She would have," Jacob replied with wide eyes as he continued to caress Edward's coat. "If you didn't phase, I'd probably be dead…again!"

Edward whined closing his eyes at the thought, _'Don't talk like that. I'd die if I lost you.'_

Jacob suddenly stopped and pulled his head away. He remembered what Edward said in his dream…_if I lose you, I'll die._

'_Well, she's gone for now,'_ the wolf sighed. _'I can't smell her anymore. By the way, how do I change back?'_

Jacob looked up at him, "Just will it. Think of yourself as human…I mean…vampire."

'_I see…two legs instead of four,'_ Edward chuckled.

"Something like that," Jacob nodded as he began running his fingers in the white coat again.

'_Okay, but before I do that, how do I look?'_ asked Edward pulling away from Jacob and standing proud before him.

Jacob smiled and gazed up at his face, "Beautiful."

Edward tried to smile, but ended up pulling his mouth back while his tongue fell out flicking spit on Jacob, "Oh nice…thank you."

'_Sorry! I guess I need to learn my wolf manners,'_ Edward joked as he leaned over and dragged his tongue along the side of Jacob's face.

"Oh! Jeez! Edward!" Jacob protested while he laughed.

'_What would you say if I told you I was horny now?' _

Jacob's eyes widened, "Oh hell no! I'd tell you that your ass is gonna be in the dog house if you even _think _about that! Now…" Jacob stood back still wiping the spit off of his face. "Think carefully and change back. You can do it."

As Jake walked away for a moment to pull his t-shirt off so he could get his face clean, Edward slipped back into the vampire form. He looked down at his body that was completely naked and smiled, "Take your pants off and then we'll be even."

"Perv," Jacob chuckled as he turned around to look at Edward. "That was amazing."

Then the seriousness of the situation really dawned on Edward. He took the boy in his arms and held him tight. "I almost lost you."

"I'm alright," Jacob smiled closing his eyes. "You saved me…again."

"That crazy bitch," Edward grumbled. The encounter with the red rogue was too close for comfort. Jacob was near death, again, by her hands. Edward had no choice but to phase. He had phased to save his imprint's life.

"What?" Jacob suddenly asked pulling away slightly.

"You read my mind," Edward smiled. It was no use. Jacob had to know the truth…about everything.

"You imprinted on me?"

Edward nodded.

Jacob stood there speechless.

"I wanted to tell you," Edward began as he kissed him on the forehead. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but you were under the impression you imprinted on me."

"But I did."

"No you didn't," Edward shook his head. "What you felt was my imprint upon you."

"So what does this mean?" Jacob asked. "I'm a vampire and you're a wolf?"

Edward shrugged, "I guess time will tell."

Jacob put his hands upon Edward's chest to gaze into his eyes, "They're still orange."

"What?"

"Your eyes…the color is still orange."

"And?"

"And that means you're still part vampire."

"Or it could mean I'm exhausted from that romp after the red headed devil. I'm starving," Edward added.

"Right," Jacob nodded. "That bitch interrupted our dinner. But there's a distraction."

"What?"

Jacob pointed down.

Edward smiled, "The piranha is standing at attention?"

Jacob laughed, "Not yet, but mine is stirring."

"Ah…" Edward replied with eyebrows high. He took hold of Jacob's waist and pulled the boy closer.

"No!" Jacob told him. "We have to get back to the house and find you some clothes."

"Do we have to? I'd rather stay out here and have an early dessert," Edward teased.

"It will spoil your supper," Jacob chuckled. He pulled away and began to walk toward the house.

"I doubt that," Edward sighed following him bummed out.

The boys headed back to the house with Edward still pouting. He carefully listened and watched the forest in case that woman came back again. He held Jacob's hand tight until they got home.

As Edward put on his clothing he thought about how close his life had come without Jacob in it. That couldn't happen again. And Bella…what was he going to do about Bella? He took a deep breath while button up his shirt. Sometimes it's better to rip a band-aid off instead of slowly pulling it. Yeah…he decided to just tell her. She deserved to know the truth…

* * *

*sorry this took so long to get up (it's after 8pm here in CA)...I've been in bed all day trying to get well - :P Hope you enjoyed the naughty romp ~ ;)


	10. Yeah, It's Complicated

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Ten: Yeah, It's Complicated**

Keeping a watchful eye out for Victoria, Jacob and Edward combed the area for a meal. They came across a wolf to which they both shook their heads at; just seemed too karmic to mess with. They finally spotted a large buck and tackled it. Jacob fed first while Edward watched for the red head in case she made an appearance. When Edward took over, he wasn't interested in the blood too much. But he didn't share that with Jake. He kept it to himself. He was still hungry, but he couldn't imagine he'd have to eat actual food. He was part wolf now…he might have to consider drive-thru at McDonalds.

When the boys were done, Edward noted to Jacob that they had to alert the pack about Victoria's whereabouts and see if Bella was alright. Jacob called Sam and skirted around the subject of their encounter with the rogue vampire. He didn't mention Edward phasing…not yet. He knew Sam would not believe him, yet he looked forward to the look on Sam's face when he would finally confess it.

He wasn't sure why Edward was so much larger than the pack. Perhaps it was due to him being part vampire. Normal size for shifter wolves was relative to horses, but Edward was bigger than that…like super wolf. He stood several inches taller than Sam would be in wolf form and he was also broader with more muscle. And as noted, Edward was pure white with beautiful orange eyes…eyes like Jacob had. It seemed that ever since they went through the fever, their eyes have stayed this unusual orange color. But Jacob was bothered by the fact that he hadn't phased. He hoped that would change in time, but as he's learned: never assume you've got things figured out in this world.

Sam sent Paul and Leah (much to her chagrin) to keep watch on Bella's house while Jacob and Edward went to Sam's to discuss what had happened. Sam wasn't pleased to see Edward especially since it meant Emily would be in the room as well. She made herself busy preparing her delicious bakery items for the pack as Sam, Edward, Jacob and Seth sat at the table.

"She attacked you?" Sam questioned again shifting his eyes to Edward.

He nodded.

"Yes," Jacob replied. "She got me in a head lock."

Seth gave a whimper almost forgetting he wasn't in wolf form.

Sam looked at him for a second before gazing back at Jacob, "How did you get out of it?"

"Edward attacked her," Jacob said folding his arms across his chest.

Emily stopped pouring muffin batter in the pan to listen.

"She could have killed him," Sam looked at Edward.

"I know," Edward said. "I couldn't have that."

Emily smiled as she continued her task.

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Attacking her was foolish. It put Jacob in more danger."

"Sam," Jacob rolled his eyes. "She was only seconds away from killing me. Edward acted on instinct."

Jared, Quil and Embry suddenly came into the house. The boys had just gotten back from hanging out together cliff diving. Sam had called Jared to come immediately, "Yo Sam, what's up?"

Embry smiled seeing Jacob and Edward, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"They had a run in with Victoria," Emily announced with excitement as she put some cookies and muffins down on the table.

The boys quickly looked at Sam for instruction. He didn't disappoint, "I want the three of you to patrol Forks, but stick together. I don't want that creature to have another opportunity to hurt someone."

"Can I go?" Seth asked as he took a cookie from the platter.

"No," Sam replied. "You hang here with me. We'll be going out later."

Seth smiled, "Okay."

"Go now," Sam ordered the boys.

They nodded grabbing some grub from the platter and taking off. They were just about to leave the house when the three of them turned around, cookies and muffins hanging out of their mouths.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked them annoyed.

"Waf's uf wif im?" Jared tried to ask with his mouth full. He pointed to Edward.

Both Sam and Jacob looked at Edward.

Edward stared back totally innocent. He didn't know what their problem was. He shifted his eyes to Jacob and then Sam. When he looked at Emily and Seth it hit him what the issue was. They were gazing at him with open mouths. Edward was eating. He was munching down on a muffin that was almost gone.

Sam just watched him, "You're gonna get sick Cullen."

Jared, Quil and Embry started to laugh as they high tailed it out of the house pulling their clothes off before phasing off into the woods. Seth chuckled watching Edward.

Jacob smiled as he pointed to the half eaten muffin, "Is that good?"

Edward looked at it as he nodded. He looked up at Emily, "It's delicious."

"Thank you," she replied with a grin. "I…I didn't think you ate food."

Edward looked at Jacob who stared back. He finally shrugged at Emily, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sam studied him. "Since when?"

"Since now," Jacob tried to change the subject. "Anyway, getting back to Victoria…"

"Oh yeah," Sam tried to break his gaze at Edward. "Back to her."

"She told Edward that she'd get Bella one way or another," Jacob knocked on the table to get Sam's attention.

Sam nodded at Jake listening, but then he looked at Edward once more as the boy continued to eat the muffin, "And just how did you attack her? Did you hit her? Chase her? Rip an arm off hopefully?"

"No," Edward answered tossing the empty muffin cup on the table. "I went after her and she let him go. She tried to climb up a tree, but I got her and pulled her down."

"But…she got away…didn't she?" Sam more or less told him rather than asked.

"Yep," Edward nodded with disappointment as he reached for a cookie, his eyes looking at Sam's with a guilty expression.

Sam sighed, "Funny she'd just let him go like that. Sounds like she got scared. She doesn't seem the type to scare so easily."

Edward shrugged eating the cookie happily. He was delighted with the taste. He could detect the sugar, the butter, the vanilla and hummed with the flavor of chocolate on his tongue. Maybe this half wolf, half vampire thing would be fun?

Finally Sam had had enough, "Dammit Cullen, what's going on with you? Vampires don't eat!"

"I don't usually…" Edward mumbled with crumbs flying.

Seth laughed again not being able to help himself.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sam questioned glaring at Edward.

Seth suddenly sat up in his seat, "Maybe he imprinted on Jake instead of Jake imprinting on him!"

Jacob laughed nervously, "Sure…right Seth."

Out of no where Quil tore into the room, "Vampire alert! Cullens are on our turf and I'm not talking about those two at the table."

"I haven't changed my name," Jake said quickly. "My name is still Jacob Black not Jacob Cullen."

"Whatever!" Quil hollered. "They said they ran into Victoria. She was near Bella's house."

"What?" Jacob stood up immediately.

"Who told you that?" Edward asked. "Which Cullen?"

"The little one," Quil tried to tell him. "She looks like a pixie."

"Alice?" Jacob growled. If that bitch hurt Alice he'd personally serve her head on Esme's best china.

"Did she kill her?" Seth asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at the boy.

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Jacob stared at him.

Seth gazed back in shock, "No reason. Just wanted to know if Alice was okay."

Edward intervened, "If Alice was permanently dead, how could she tell the wolves she'd talked to Victoria?"

Sam bolted out the door yelling at Seth, "You stay here with Emily!" They all tore off into the woods following Quil.

"Oh man," Seth stomped his foot. He looked at Emily and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she rubbed his head. "You want to be with the men. I understand, honey."

It didn't take long for everyone to end up at Bella's house. Luckily Charlie was at work otherwise he would have been alarmed to see the Cullens and Sam Uley's pack on his property. Bella was a little shaken up at the prospect of Victoria near her home, but she became quite elated to see Edward and happy when she realized Jacob was no longer looking at her like a meal.

Jacob's view of Bella was hardly appetizing. He was quite sickened by her honestly. Bella Swan was now the epitome of an ipecac. In other words: she made him want to vomit. She sailed around Edward like a sugar coated hummingbird; smiling at his every word, standing too close to him every chance she got and trying to hold his hand like a frightened, little school girl. Jacob had to hold himself back from bitch slapping her. Poor Edward would glance at Jake when he could with an apologetic expression.

It was finally decided that Bella would stay at the Cullens pretending to bunk with Alice so Charlie wouldn't have a fit (although he wasn't thrilled when he was told about it) in order to insure her protection. Bella worried about Charlie being alone, but Billy said he would look in on him from time to time and the pack would continue to patrol the area tightly.

While Bella got her things in order (Edward gave her his room so he could stay with Jacob), Alice was quick to ask for a moment with the boys alone.

"Make it quick," Edward told his sister. "I don't want her coming down here to bug me."

"Oh, you're evil," Alice punched him. "She still thinks she's your girlfriend."

"I'm gonna tell her," Edward rolled his eyes.

Jacob smiled in the background.

"She's going to be devastated," Alice shook her head thinking about it. "But it can't be helped. I know you love Jacob."

"I do," Edward nodded. "He loves me too…don't you Jake?"

"No," Jacob grinned as he pushed his socks aside in his drawer to make room for Edward's. "I just think you're hot."

Edward laughed looking back at Alice, "He thinks I'm hot."

"He's blind," Alice shoved Edward. Then she got very serious, "Look…the reason why I need to talk to you is…Victoria said something that concerns me. I don't know if she was lying or what, but she mentioned something that shocked me and Jasper. I just wanted to bring it up to the two of you before anyone else."

"What?" Edward asked as Jacob stopped fussing with the sock drawer and sat down upon the bed.

"She said it didn't matter that you turned into a freak wolf, she'd still get Bella," Alice said looking very worried. "What did she mean? Did Jacob phase?"

The boys looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"I wonder why she'd say that," Alice looked off in wonder.

A knock thumped upon the door which quickly turned into an intrusion of sorts. Bella poked her head in, "Hey, I'm done. Alice, could I burrow you for a minute?"

"Oh sure," Alice said standing up. She eyed her brother and Jacob for a moment before leaving.

Bella smiled at Edward, "I want to talk to you in a bit."

He nodded as politely as he could. Bella closed the door as Jacob sighed loudly. Edward looked at the boy who stared at him carefully. Edward held up his hands, "I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Conversation over, Jacob went back to the sock drawer rearranging their things.

"Though…it's not going go to easy," Edward confessed.

"Yes it will," Jacob said as he frowned at an odd pair of dark socks that he knew weren't his. "It's her reaction that's the hard part."

"Exactly," Edward nodded. "I shudder to think of how she's going to handle it."

"Well, at least Alice will be here to protect us in case she attacks," Jacob tossed the last pair in the drawer and closed it. He walked over to Edward and kissed him on the mouth hard, "I just want this to be out in the open."

"I know," Edward smiled pulling the boy down on the bed. He quickly straddled him while Jacob laughed and protested.

"Get off me!" Jake pushed at his chest.

"No," Edward playfully growled. "I'm gonna tie you up to the bed and take advantage of you." He held the boy's wrists tightly over his head.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then they both laughed as they melted into a kiss. Edward moaned seducing Jacob into opening his mouth more to which Edward slid his tongue in instantly aroused by the slick feeling of Jacob's tongue against his own. Edward grinded his crotch against the other boy's making Jacob gasp with delight. He immediately went hard and could happily tell Edward was the same. Then Edward bucked him and Jacob grunted pulling his mouth away, "Oh Edward…oh yes."

Edward bucked again putting his mouth to Jacob's ear, "You like that, don't you? You like that way that feels."

"Yes," Jacob replied obediently.

The older boy did it again but harder, "What else do you want me to do to you?" He did it once more, "Huh?"

Jacob saw stars at the wicked friction Edward created between his legs, "Anything you want."

Edward hummed, "Oh yeah…good answer."

Jacob bit his bottom lip and nodded, eyes full of lust, "There's just one thing I want you to do for me baby. Can you do something for me first?"

"Hell yeah," Edward cooed. He was hoping Jacob would mention sucking his dick, but Jacob's facial expression suddenly went completely sober.

"Lock the door."

"What?" Edward was dumbfounded.

"Bella," Jacob reminded him.

"Oh shit," Edward got up and locked the knob right away. "That would have been a bad way for her to find out." He climbed back on top of Jacob with a smile. They began to resume their lovemaking sliding into a wickedly, wet kiss full of tongue and nibbling at each other's lips. Jacob's hand traveled down Edward's stomach and settled between the older boy's legs. He rubbed his palm against the denim fabric feeling a hard lump there that made him smile while Edward's mouth struggled to cover his. Edward grunted and bucked Jake's hand.

Jacob tore his mouth away from Edward's, "Lose the pants, mister. I want to jerk you off."

Edward leaned his forehead to Jacob's, "You got it baby. Whatever you say." He began to unbutton his jeans impatiently. He couldn't wait to feel the boy's hand squeeze him hard.

A very loud thump sounded against the door followed by a painful, "Ow!"

The boys looked at each other.

"Edward?" Bella knocked at the door. "What did you lock it for?"

"Fail," Jacob sighed. "That little party in your pants is gonna have to wait, Romeo."

Edward grumbled getting off of Jacob once more. He tragically fastened the buttons on his jeans and went to the door to open it. Then he turned around with a frown, "What do you mean little?"

Jacob chuckled, "Stifle." He tried to sit up without grimacing too much as he cut off the delicious blood flow from his hard on.

He opened the door to see Bella standing there rubbing her nose, "Why did you lock it?"

"Jacob was changing his clothes," Edward told her. He didn't allow her to come into the room.

"Yeah, my underwear," Jake added as he pulled his pants away from his throbbing piece.

Bella totally ignored the sound of Jacob's voice and smiled at Edward, "Can we talk?"

His erected penis fluttered to a halt at Bella's words. It was now a mere memory as he looked at Jacob to help him escape the inevitable. Jacob shook his head and waved good bye to the older boy.

Bella pulled him into the living room with her. They would be alone now since the Alice and Jasper were out with the wolves scouting around for Victoria with the rest of the family. Edward took a deep breath as he joined Bella on the couch. She smiled at him lovingly, "Thank you so much for having me stay here with you."

Edward tried to look anywhere but at her as he replied, "You're welcome. It was Alice's idea."

She took his hand, "But you want me here, right?"

"Sure," Edward shrugged trying to smile back.

"Is Jacob okay?" she asked pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"He's fine," he answered. _'He's really fine actually,' _his mind added. The image of Jacob with no shirt on came into his mind. His cock purred. Edward shifted in his seat with a nervous laugh.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I'm okay," Edward nodded.

Bella scooted closer, "I've missed you."

Edward moved away a little, "You did?"

"Yeah," Bella leaned over toward him. "It's been a long time since we've been alone."

The boy sighed turning his body away, "I guess so huh?"

Bella intertwined her fingers with Edward's staring at their hands, "I can't wait until we're married. To be with you every day forever…it'll be heaven."

Edward's orange eyes widened, "Ah…yeah."

She suddenly looked up, "You still wanna get married, don't you?"

He stared at her unable to speak.

"Edward?" Bella said with a little fear.

He could see in the background that Jacob had opened his door to watch them. His eyes locking for a brief moment with Jacob's who stared at Edward with sad eyes. Edward could not take it anymore.

"Bella, we can't get married."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"We can't," Edward said again. "I know this is going to hurt you and I'm sorry, but…we can't."

She just kept looking at him, eyes filling with tears. She hadn't realized she was shaking her head slightly, "Why…what…how…no wedding?"

"No," he replied. "Things have changed. I have changed. It won't work."

Bella shook her head more, "You're fucking kidding me right? You better be kidding me." She stood up in shock.

"I'm not Bella," Edward sighed.

"What happened? Everything was fine before. What went wrong? What did I do?" the girl began pacing the floor hysterically.

"Nothing," Edward stood up with her.

"Oh…is that what it is? Did I not do enough?" Bella cried still pacing.

"Bella…"

"No! You explain this to me because our love is beyond anything on this earth, Edward! We are destined to be together! How many times have we been told that by other people? How many times has life proved that to us? What are you doing? Why would you want to destroy that?"

"Please," Edward tried to find the right words.

"How could you?" she broke down yelling at him. "Let her come get me then! I have nothing to live for now!"

"You have everything to live for!" Edward hollered back. "If you stayed with me you were going to give up living! How the hell is that supposed to make me feel? You've never taken my feelings into account! Everything had always been done your way!"

Her mouth dropped, "I thought you wanted me to be with you, Edward! I thought you wanted us to be together!"

"I did!" he yelled. "I did want us to be together, but I wanted you to live!"

"Well, congratulations Edward!" she screamed as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You've succeeded in killing both of us!"

"I haven't killed anything," Edward replied lowering his voice. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut realizing the final blow would probably send her into emergency. "Not entirely."

Hearing this calmed her down. Okay…he's cancelled the wedding, but he's not ruling out their love for each other. "You…you don't want to get married now is what you mean? You're still thinking about it?"

Edward stared at her realizing he'd just made things worse, "No…we can't get married."

"But you still love me," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He fought for the right words, "Of course I love you, but…"

She stood up and ran to him in an embrace, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you! I love you too! Edward, I'm so sorry!"

He looked over at Jacob who shifted his eyes to the ceiling and closed his door quietly. So nothing had changed. Bella was still under the impression that Edward was her soul mate. Edward accomplished nothing. Jacob was hurt and part of him was angry. He tore his shirt off and pitched it across the room with disgust. He grabbed his pillow and tossed it at the bay window lying down and curling himself up like a baby to stare out into the blackness of the forest outside. He had nothing to say to Edward when he came in. He was that mad.

Less than an hour later, Edward walked inside the room quiet as a church mouse. He knew Jacob was going to be fuming. He didn't blame him. He walked over to the bay window where Jacob was still laying. He leaned over and kissed the boy's arm, "I know you're angry. I know why too. But…I love you."

"Sure," Jacob replied still staring out the window.

"I'll tell her Jake," he said softly.

"That's what you've been saying," Jacob sighed. "Doesn't mean you'll really do it."

"No I will," Edward looked at him. "Please…just give me time."

Jacob snorted, "Yeah…and until that time I have to watch her paw you over and over. Not to mention our families are gonna see that she doesn't know yet and when she finally does find out, she's gonna feel like shit since she'll be the only one who didn't know!"

Edward heaved a sigh and sat on the bed knowing Jacob would not be joining him. He rested back on the comforter, staring at the ceiling wondering how did this day turn out so crazy. If he just blurted it out about him and Jacob, Bella would go ballistic. He didn't want to put anyone through that drama especially when she reacted so ridiculously over the wedding being cancelled. If he could spare that kind of production from his family, he would at all costs.

When Jacob heard Edward's soft breathing he knew he'd fallen asleep. He sat up and looked at the older boy. Sure enough, Edward was out. Jacob watched him still unable to understand why Edward was sleeping and he couldn't. How in the world could they have switched abilities? Jacob rubbed his eyes hard in frustration. He stood up and went over to Edward on the bed. He leaned over and cuddled with him resting his head upon Edward's chest. He closed his eyes and tried to see if sleep took over. It didn't. So he rested there with his white wolf and listened to his faint heartbeat and wondered what the hell was going to happen to them next.

Things couldn't be more confusing. Edward could change himself into a wolf and can eat food, Jacob was a vampire that could only stomach blood, but they were passionate lovers that couldn't get enough of each other. There was only one thing that remained the same: Bella was clueless about everything.

As she lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling, she wondered why Edward wasn't with her. She was a little miffed. He should be with her, shouldn't he? He was supposed to be protecting her. And for Christ's sake, Victoria threatened her life again. Why was he with Jake?

"Ugh!" Bella kicked the blankets off. Her mind whirled thinking of Jacob and how much he's changed things between her and Edward. She sat up contemplating going down to the guest room…well, Jacob's room now. Alice had told her to stay put since her and Jasper were going to be switching patrol with Rosalie and Emmett. But Bella was thirsty. She convinced herself it was perfectly fine for her to go downstairs and get a glass of water. If she came close to Jacob's door, she'd knock…no doubt Edward would be awake. Actually they both should be.

Bella tiptoed down the stairs to the first floor and quietly got a glass from the cabinet. She walked over to the fridge and inserted the glass into the water dispenser. The cold, clear liquid filled the glass quickly. Her eyes darted to the door to Jacob's room. She could see the light was still on since it glowed at the bottom of the door. She happily took her full glass and drank some water as she walked over there with a smug expression.

She began to knock, but smiled. Since they were both vampires, they'd know she was on the other side of the door. She took one more drink and boldly opened the door walking in.

Jacob had heard her coming. He was standing right there making Bella jump, "Jesus Jacob! You scared me!"

"What are you doing up?" he asked seeing Edward sit up from the corner of his eye. The older boy stumbled to his feet and almost fell over.

"I wanted a glass of water," she held it up for him to see. "Where's Edward?"

"Right here," Edward replied pulling the door open all the way.

Jacob looked over at him, "He was reading."

"I can't sleep," Bella pouted.

Jacob's stomach turned.

"Oh," Edward looked at Jacob wanting to laugh. "Alice took off?"

"Her and Jasper went to relieve Rosalie and Emmett," Bella told them.

Edward nodded, "Is there anything you need?"

Bella's eyes drifted to Jacob hoping he'd leave the scene.

Jacob smiled trying to be as annoying as possible.

The girl gave a slight glare and then look up at Edward innocently, "You."

"Aww," Jacob cooed.

Edward's orange hues shot at Jacob. He nudged the boy to be quiet.

Jacob nudged back, "She misses you dude."

"Yeah dude," Bella perked up. "I miss you."

At first Edward frowned. He was half asleep and Bella standing here confusing him didn't help. Jake wasn't helping either. He could see the amusement on the boy's face. Edward shrugged, "I'm right here. There's nothing to miss."

Bella playfully tried to poke Edward on the tummy, but ended up hurting her finger, "Damn!"

"Sorry," Edward said.

Jacob stifled a laugh. He covered his mouth and stepped away so she wouldn't see he was smiling.

Bella glared at him, "It's not funny Jacob!"

He turned around completely serious, "I'm not laughing."

The girl pouted again, "Aren't you going to stay with me?"

Edward flushed, "I…ah…what?"

"He shouldn't stay with you," Jacob shook his head. "It's not appropriate."

"Oh please," Bella rolled her eyes. She then saw Edward's cheeks flushed and she gazed at him in awe, "What's going on? Edward…you're blushing!"

Edward put his hands up to his face, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Bella pulled at him to get a better look within the lighting of the room. "Let me see."

"Bella," Edward tried to think of something.

"Oh my God," Bella squealed. "You really are blushing!"

Jacob snorted, "News flash, that's old news."

Bella looked at Jake, "Since when? Nobody told me about this."

Edward sighed, "Okay Bella, I have a few abilities that are puzzling Carlisle. It seems since Jacob was turned both he and I are…different."

"In what way?" she asked completely riveted to his words.

"Well…" Edward began. "I…I sometimes have a…a pulse. Jake too. Both of us sometimes are a little…human."

"Oh my God," Bella's mouth dropped as she sat upon the bed. "That's amazing."

Jacob shook his head, "No…he's more human than I am. I only experienced that when we were sick."

"Sick?" Bella questioned.

"It's a long story," Edward made a face. "You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oh yes I would!" Bella pushed herself back more on the bed, crossing her legs. "Tell me everything!"

Jacob and Edward looked at one another. From the looks of things, it was going to be a very long night…

As Edward began to settle into what had happened to him, Jacob stood behind Bella and thought loud with his mind, _'I bet you wish I managed to kill her when I had the chance, huh?'_

Edward explained things to Bella as best he could without giving out too much information. Jacob listened observing the girl's ridiculous behavior of over doing her 'oh's' and 'ah's.' When Edward finally finished, he'd still only came out with his own ability to have a faint heartbeat and that he did things like blushing and sweating with the occasional need to nap. He did not mention his interest in eating however. And, of course, he failed to tell her that he and Jacob had done the nasty.

She was amazed at all the news and displayed general concern when hearing the boys had been so sick. Bella had, at several times, turned her head to look at Jake expressing sympathy when she heard he fell into a temporary coma. But Jacob couldn't help to think of her face if he told her that he never felt more alive then when Edward slid his tongue in his mouth. Thinking that way, he got a sly smile on his face with the knowledge of his juicy, little secret he held with her fiancé.

Bella could tell something was up with Jacob. He seemed impatient with her presence and gave the impression that he'd like to be anywhere else in the world than in a room with her. It bugged her. In the past he loved being around her and fought for time with her. Edward used to be the one he hated to be around. Now it seemed Edward was the hero and she was the intruder. Maybe if she doted on Jacob more he'd come around? She couldn't help it…she missed his attention. She secretly enjoyed two men fighting over her. She never thought of herself as beautiful or sexy, but the fact that two young, attractive men were fiercely competing for her heart made her feel wanted and desired.

Shortly after Edward finished his tale, Bella became sleepy. She pushed herself toward the pillow and rested her body down. She noted the look of frustration on Jacob's face before she closed her eyes, but dismissed it. Edward was _her_ boyfriend and if Jake was turned out by her being the same room with them, too bad. The last thing she heard was Edward and Jacob mumbling to each other. After that, Bella fell asleep.

When Bella woke up she was alone. She sat herself up on her elbows and huffed. She got up from the bed and walked to the door peeking out. She could hear Jacob's voice. He was in the kitchen on the phone with someone.

The girl boldly walked toward the fridge and opened it. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice and took a clean glass from the cabinet to pour herself some. She glanced at Jacob who stared back at her talking to the other person on the line too quietly for her to hear. She had a hunch though…something told her that it was Edward on the other end.

When Jacob hung up, Bella watched him without a word. It was time for them to talk. She wanted an explanation as to why he was being so distant.

Jacob gazed back at her, "You want some breakfast?"

"No, I want to talk," Bella took a sip of juice.

The boy smiled, "What do we have to talk about?"

"Are we alone?" she asked.

Jacob thought about this before answering, "Not entirely. Rosalie is upstairs." He knew if he picked the moody blonde, Bella wouldn't opt to check to see if he was lying.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella stared down at the glass.

"No," Jake answered wanting to run out of the room screaming.

"So why are you like…you're always trying to push me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away, Bella."

She sighed, "You act like I'm a burden."

"If you're thinking that, I can't control it," Jake shrugged.

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"A burden?"

Jacob chuckled, "Nope."

Bella pushed the glass away, "What's wrong? You don't talk to me, you don't joke with me, you give me looks like you'd rather be getting attacked by piranhas…"

Jacob busted up into laughter. Of all the comparisons she could come up with, she used the one word the boys used to refer to Edward's penis.

"…"

"Sorry," Jacob choked back another laugh. "I just find that funny."

"This is serious Jake," Bella stared at him.

"Of course," Jacob sighed. He walked closer to her standing on the other side of the counter. "Look…I apologize if you think I'm turning you away. I'm not. I'm just going through shit of my own. It's not that I think your stuff is less than important. It's just my stuff is heavy in its own way. I'm not abandoning you, Bells. If Victoria dares to hurt you, I will kill her. I love you still, but things are not the same. They never will be."

For the most part, Bella was touched by Jake's words. When he got to the end, her heart dropped. He said he'd protect her fiercely, but his love for her was not the same as it had been. And he made a point to clarify it never would be again. She bit back the need to cry. She stepped away from the counter, her bottom lip trembling, "Oh…I see."

Jacob, however, was stern, "I'm sorry."

She nodded her head picking up the glass of juice and drinking some to stop herself from breaking up. The sweet liquid temporarily confused her senses and she calmed down. She nodded again and walked away. She had almost reached the door to Jacob's room when she stopped. Bella walked back to the kitchen counter and put the glass down. She reached out for Jacob's neck and wrapped her arms around him tight, "I love you, Jake. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I love you. That will never change."

The boy sighed slowly and forced himself to hug her back. He didn't know what to say in return. He just held her there in the silence of the Cullen kitchen feeling her heart beating against his chest. He could smell her blood and was only inches from the large vein in her neck. His vampire senses teased him, but Jacob Black pulled the girl away and stepped back, "Edward will be back soon."

Bella nodded trailing her fingers under both her eyes to wipe away the threatening tears, "You and Edward have grown so close. It's wild. Just a few months ago, you hated each other."

Jacob stared at her, "Yeah."

"He's really proud of you," she smiled.

The boy looked away, "Uh-huh."

"Do you love him?"

Jacob's eyes widened a bit, "Excuse me?"

Bella chuckled, "All he's done for you…do you love him for that?"

"Oh…yeah…sure I do," Jake nodded feeling a headache coming on.

"I've been so jealous of you," Bella smiled.

"Why?"

"Cause you've spent so much time with Edward," she shrugged. "I know it's silly, but give me a break…I'm only eighteen."

Jacob chuckled this time, "In some cultures, you should be going through menopause by now."

She tried to shove him, "Shut up!" She laughed and sniffled. "I've missed you."

He didn't answer her. He looked away thinking about Edward making love to him. To his surprise he suddenly felt guilty about it. He didn't think he'd ever feel that way…but he did.

Bella tilted her body a bit studying the boy, "Haven't you missed me…just a little bit?"

Jacob finally smiled, "Sure I have. We had some great times together. It just seems like the last few times I'd rather forget. We fought a lot and hurt each other. It makes things awkward now."

"Oh, why should it?" Bella asked taking his hands in hers. She noted that his touch was cold like Edward's. It tugged at her heart. His eyes were a strange orange glowing oddly. They looked at her with a distance that pained her. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "You've changed so much, Jake. And it wasn't any fault of your own. You had no choice. I know I hurt you. I hurt you too many times. God…please understand I love you Jacob. Please know that I never meant to cause you any pain. I'm young, I'm stupid…I'm guilty of all those things that make me selfish and immature. But I do love you very much. I miss talking with you, spending time with you. I guess I'm trying to hold on to the old Jake. I know you'll say he's gone, but in my heart he could never be."

Jacob stared down at her uncertain of what to do. His hands came up on her waist and held Bella there close to him. He was quite alarmed when he saw her reach up on her tiptoes and kiss his lips softly. But the kiss was cold…not to her, but to him. He felt absolutely nothing for this girl…this human whose blood demanded to be taken. Jacob stood there, eyes open, staring at the other side of the kitchen. Even when Bella intensified the kiss by moving her mouth over his and pulling him closer, he just blinked waiting for it to be over.

Bella pulled her lips away and nuzzled their noses together. She truly missed this boy. But she mourned him too. His touch was far away, his lips cold and his body hard like marble…like Edward. It confused her. Her precious wolf was now a vampire. He would no longer radiate with heat like he used to or kiss her with warm lips and demanding urgency. The arms that held her now were limp, uncomfortable and foreign. He always held her so tight before. He would grip onto her engulfing her body against his own making her chill as his body heat would send a sweet, curious tickle between her legs. She missed him. She still loved him. In a perfect world, to Bella Swan, she would have both of them… In a perfect world perhaps, but not this one.

Bella sighed keeping her eyes closed and she rested her forehead to Jacob's, "I know you hate me right now. I'm confusing. Trust me I know that. I confuse myself all the time." She smiled looking at up him as she drifted down off her toes. She cupped his face again with both hands this time and pretended his cheeks heated up against her skin instead of chilling it. "I love you. It's plain and simple. You're still my Jake, my wolf, my best friend." She pulled herself up a little and kissed him again playfully. "So just deal with it."

He looked at her taking in her brown eyes. He loved them once so much; he couldn't wait to have the chance to gaze into them. He allowed his own eyes to study her face; every line, every crease, her lips, her nose, her eyelashes…everything. She was still beautiful, still alluring in her own way. It was like a phantom desire that floated over him, not apart of him anymore, but still close enough to remember. She smiled then making the memory all the more sweet. "I love you too," he said finally. "You're somebody else's girl, but I love you."

Bella gave a shy laugh running her hands through his dark hair. She twisted her body a little in his hands bumping her middle against his crotch. Her mind told her not to do that, but the woman in her told her it wasn't wrong to flirt with him a bit. He was still a man and she trusted him, she cared about him, she loved him. It was fine…

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her.

Bella spun around with wide eyes. Edward glared at her and threw down the bag of groceries angrily. "Edward! I'm sorry!" Bella tried to back peddle. She tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind. It was what it was… Bella leaned against Jacob's body that was like a pillar of stone. She pulled her hands back taking hold of the sides of his hips.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Edward growled walking up to them.

Bella closed her eyes knowing Edward would kill Jacob. After everything they'd went through and how far they came, she had to be the one to destroy that. She turned around and looked up at Jacob, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start trouble between you."

Edward came unglued, "Bella, I'm talking to you!"

Her face went pale. Hearing Edward's voice so furious and almost in a panic jolted her. He was mad at her? Wait…what is happening here? She turned around looking up at him, "What…what…why are you mad at me?"

But Edward past being mad; he began to breathe hard and his eyes illuminated rage. His face flushed, his pulse quickened. He took a step back and began to pace watching Bella like a caged animal wanting to attack.

Jacob turned her around, "Go upstairs. Stay there until I tell you its okay to come down."

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked full of fear. "What's happening?"

"Just do as I say," Jacob commanded as he nudged her out of the kitchen. She looked back seeing Edward pacing, trying to calm himself down as he still watched her. Jake reached out to him stopping his pacing. He put both hands upon the older boy's chest and spoke to him softly. She couldn't hear his words, but Edward settled down. He looked down at Jacob and leaned his head down to press their foreheads together closing his eyes.

Bella froze.

The boys stood there without words, both with eyes closed and their foreheads still together. They were different, no doubt. They shared something…a bond. Bella hid behind the wall as much as she could, but strained to watch them. She heard them whispering again and then jumped when Edward spun around quickly and punched the air in anger at something. He growled, gritting his teeth and looked in her direction. She cowered back terrified he'd come after her. She'd never seen him act this way…not directed at her. Where was this coming from? Edward never had a temper like this. She waited until she heard them whispering once more. She peeked around the corner and saw Edward wrap his arms around Jacob's waist protectively as he glared at where she last stood.

Her heart dropped and she gasped as her blood turned ice cold.


	11. Little Swan in Heap, Big Trouble

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Eleven: **Little Swan in Heap, Big Trouble

She had her back pressed against the wall, mouth open, heart dead still. Every bone in her body was frozen solid. All she could do was stand there in shock as her entire world, the love she held for Edward Cullen, the future they had planned together, the perils they overcame with James, the Volturi and the dangers they stood to face with Victoria…it all came crashing down.

Bella understood now. She knew _why_ Edward cancelled the wedding. She got it when he told her he'd changed. It was clear why Jacob said things will never be the same. It was true…all of it. Edward wasn't in love with her anymore.

She covered her mouth with her hand feeling the lump in her throat choke off her air. The girl quietly walked to the stairs and went up as quick as she could without making too much noise. When she got to Edward's bedroom door, she went inside and closed it falling back against the wood heaving a huge, sorrowful sigh. Immediately her eyes filled with tears that dropped in heavy pools as they tumbled out onto her cheeks. They ran down her face quickly leaving long, wet lines upon her pale skin.

Her breathing was low, hard and painful as her body quivered at the thought that her beloved Edward was in love with her best friend. No.

Bella walked over to the dresser reaching out for her cell phone. She was surprised to see her hand shaking horribly. She blinked feeling tears slip down her face again. Her breathing labored, her head spun. This couldn't be happening. Not to her…not to them. That's why…that's why Edward spent so much time with Jacob. That was it all along. He was having an affair.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her phone across the room. The device hit the wall cracking in two as it sailed to the ground in different directions. She put her hands to the sides of her head and screamed again in rage.

The boys stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. It wasn't fear that kept them there, it was respect. They could hear the sorrow in Bella's voice. She knew. Their love affair was out now. She was well aware that what she had with Edward was over. They decided to give her time to grieve.

The girl took a deep breath and pulled her hair away from her face that had stuck within her wet skin from her tears. She sniffled and tried to calm herself down. Too many things were going through her mind.

'_He's gone. You lost him. No wedding now. No Edward. Nothing. Gone. Over. Failure…'_

Her face reddened again, her expression pained as she fought off another attack of fury. Her fists balled up and began to shake. _'Fucken Jacob!'_ She gritted her teeth thinking about how much of a fool he must think she is. He knew all along and yet he let her kiss him and rub against him…like a fucking fool. "Bastard," Bella growled under her breath.

And Edward's behavior, his sudden rage when he saw them so close. She'd seen it before…when Jacob confessed he kissed her the first time. Edward was furious when he heard and the insanity that shook in his eyes was evident of his capacity of love he held for her. But…the way he looked earlier…the way he looked at _her_…he was ready to kill her for being near Jacob. And his expression afterward…when he glared in the direction she had been only seconds after taking Jacob close to him as if to clarify Jacob was _his_, made her fume with anger. They tricked her. They had been lying to her.

She composed herself. In her mind she reasoned that she could win Edward back. It was probably only a sexual thing he had with Jacob. To Bella, what else could they do? They couldn't think about marriage or starting a family. No way. Edward couldn't be crazy enough to consider staying with Jacob forever. She could give him so much more than Jacob could. It was common sense to her. For heaven's sake, he couldn't even walk around Forks holding Jacob's hand!

Bella could hear the family returning downstairs. No doubt the boys would tell everyone about her little break down and Alice would be knocking on the door wanting to see if the girl needed to talk. Whatever. _'No I don't need to talk Alice,' _thought Bella to herself. _'I just need to get rid of Jacob and knock some sense into your brother before he makes the biggest mistake of his life. That's all, Alice. That's all I need.'_

Without her own psychic abilities, Bella smiled when she heard Alice's voice on the other side of the door, "Bella? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Bella replied almost happily.

'_I'll play it off,' _Bella said to herself just before Alice entered and sat down on the bed. _'I'll make them think I'm still clueless about it all.'_ She smiled at Alice knowing the girl could see she had been crying only a few moments before.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Bella nodded sniffling again.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Bella turned her body to face the girl. "Well, no I take that back. In truth, I miss Jacob. Not romantically, just as a friend. I had a good talk with him and gave him a hug…and…and a kiss. Edward came in and saw it. He was furious, Alice. It scared me. And what was odd was that he was mad at me. That blew my mind. I thought he'd be angry at Jacob. But I guess with all that they've been through, Edward saw it as my fault." Bella lowered her head. She suddenly smiled again while playing with the lace on her nightgown, "I know I shouldn't have kissed Jacob…it wasn't passionate…I swear! I'm not trying to start them fighting again, honest. I just miss Jake. We were best friends. Well, Edward was enraged by what he saw and started hyperventilating, which freaked me out! Jacob told me to go back to Edward's room. I high tailed it up here. Last thing I saw was Jacob trying to settle Edward down."

Alice's face switched to disbelief, "You…didn't see anything else?"

Bella shook her head bit her bottom lip.

"The boys heard you yelling. What was that about?"

"Oh," Bella chuckled. "I got mad at myself for being so stupid. I was worried that they would become enemies again and I've already put Jacob through too much bullshit. And when I tried to use my phone, it was dead and I forgot to bring the cord with me. I just had a moment. I threw it. I just am so tired of making everyone's lives so miserable. I bet things were pretty quiet and normal around here when I wasn't around."

Alice wouldn't admit that, but it was true…

"Bella," Alice began. "Edward's really protective over Jacob. I'm sure you can see that for yourself."

"Yeah," Bella kinda laughed with a snort. "It's kinda weird."

Alice nodded, "And he has a tendency to always take Jacob's side. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"It's okay," Bella grinned.

"Well," Alice fought for words. "The wolf pack is here to talk about Victoria. I have to meet up with everyone. Would you care to join us?"

"Not yet," Bella sighed. "I gotta take a shower, get myself together and try not to feel like an ass in front of Edward and Jacob."

Alice smiled, "They're fine, Bella. I'm sure they aren't going to harbor any bad feelings toward you. They love you."

Bella stood up, "I think Edward is seriously contemplating dumping me and Jacob has already listed me as ex-best friend material. They've got me on a list of sorts and I'll bet it's not a good one."

"Oh stop it," Alice gave a little giggle as she stood up and walked to the door. She would love to wager the list Bella was on was a very short shit list. "I'm sure it's all in your mind. You get dressed and come downstairs. Esme is determined to cook for you."

"Okay," Bella nodded. "I'll be down in a little while. Warn everybody." She gave Alice wide eyes and a forlorn expression of dread.

Alice laughed, "I will."

The door closed and Bella's face turned to sadness again. She rummaged through her things to pick out something to wear and went to the bathroom to begin freshening up. It was going to be a long day she figured. She was completely humiliated and knew everyone would be staring at her…poor, little human who had no idea her fiancé took her best friend as a gay lover…pity the fool. She growled again turning the shower on.

When the hot water finally hit her skin and gave her chills, she sighed hard. She could feel another cry coming on, but she denied it. There was no time for that. She didn't want to look like a basket case. She wanted to hold her head high when she saw Jacob as well as Edward. There was no way they would see her defeated. Bastards. All the time she spent at home worrying over both of them, they were probably fucking and sucking each other. Ugh. Men are creeps…

As Alice walked into the living room, the boys immediately escorted her to Carlisle's office to talk. She smiled as Jasper watched her being led away. She knew they wanted to the scoop.

"So?" Jacob looked at her as Edward closed the door.

"She doesn't know," Alice told them.

"What?" Jacob frowned.

Alice shrugged, "She claims the last thing she saw was you consoling Edward and then she went upstairs."

"But," Edward shook his head. "We heard her yell…twice."

Alice nodded, "She says she felt horrible about almost pitching a reason for you two to be fighting again. When she went to use her cell phone, it was dead and she realized she forgot to bring the cord. She got angry and threw it against the wall hollering out a couple of times. She said she's sorry for making everyone miserable all the time. Especially Jacob."

"Oh jeez," Jacob sighed. "She can't be that blind. We made no effort to keep it secret. I mean, she had to see that Edward was upset that she was making a pass at me."

"Was she?" Alice snapped her head back. "She said she wasn't trying to start something."

"She kissed me," Jacob told her. "Twice."

Edward grumbled under his breath.

"Okay," Alice gave them both an impatient look. "Edward you have to tell her up front. No more games, no more lies. Just come out with it. She shouldn't have to have to sit there and put two and two together. Just give her the sum and be done with it."

"I will," Edward replied with a nod. He began to open the door with the intention of going up stairs to where Bella was to read her the riot act.

Alice stopped him shutting the door with her hand, "Not yet. She's a little frazzled with everything and you scared her pretty bad. She's pretty sure you're on the verge of dumping her. And she is certain Jacob hates her too."

"I don't hate her," Jake came back.

Alice shook her head, "She doesn't see it that way."

Jacob sighed closing his eyes.

"I think she knows more than she letting on," Alice admitted. "I just know she's horribly embarrassed. But, then again, this is Bella we're talking about. She might not know anything. She's probably still so full of hope, she would never dream of Edward not loving her."

Edward looked down at the ground. He felt responsible for this. He waited too long. He should have told her a long time ago. Damn…

The three of them went back into the living room talking with the pack about the rogue vampire still bent on revenge. Esme ended up in the kitchen wanting to prepare the wolves with some grub. Rosalie informed her that she would need a bigger kitchen to feed those animals.

The family ended up settling on a BBQ. Alice and Jasper went to the market along with Rosalie and Emmett to buy as much food as they could haul back. Carlisle continued his discussion with Sam while the rest of the pack visited with Jacob. Edward stayed with Esme to help her prepare her biggest spread and to watch out for Bella who he figured would be coming downstairs at any moment.

When Bella finally descended the stairs, she could hear the pack in the backyard hollering as they pitched a football to each other. She saw Esme in the kitchen, but was not ready to see Edward even though he smiled at her. She was still angry, but she managed to smile back with apologetic eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied almost shyly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I just got freaked out."

"Sure, I understand," Bella nodded. "I would have too."

"When you have a minute, we need to talk," Edward looked right into her eyes.

"I know," she nodded locking her own eyes to his. Her expression read that she knew everything, but she still was able to act completely naïve. "Where is everyone?"

"At the store," Edward filled her in. The day would be spent enjoying each other (as much as vampires and werewolves could). Hanging together today would hopefully ward off Victoria for a bit especially if she came close. Charlie was hard at work; Billy, Emily and Sue were due to come by later to join for an early dinner. To Bella it all seemed odd. It was like a party, but there was hardly anything to celebrate. In fact, it should be a wake. Her future with Edward was over. She wanted to scream at everyone because she was certain they all knew already. She was the chump and that title didn't fit her well.

After all the Cullens were back and the rest of the humans present, the pack challenged the vampires to a game of football. Esme declared a 'no-thank you' since she was more entertained by cooking along with Emily and Sue. So Billy sat back in his wheelchair to watch the oddest game he ever saw; Leeches vs. Mutts.

In his mind, Edward wasn't sure which side to stand on. But Jacob mumbled to him to stay on the leech side for now. No one knew he was able to phase yet. So Edward stood to guard Jared while Emmett happily stood against Paul. Jacob was to guard Embry, Jasper to Quil, Carlisle to Sam, Rosalie to Leah and oddly enough Alice to Seth. But Seth was bugged at the thought of being tackled by Alice Cullen. He was hoping Jasper would be set against him. He kept it to himself and hoped he didn't get too rough with the small framed vampire. She looked rather fragile in his novice eyes.

They flipped to see who would have the ball first. Emmett tossed a quarter in the air stepping back to let it land on the grass telling the wolves, "Call it."

Leah immediately hollered, "Tails."

Billy chuckled, "Figures."

The quarter came to a halt hitting the blades of grass. They all gathered around to see; tails it was.

"Mutts have the ball," Emmett said loud while Billy chuckled again.

The pack gave quick, enthusiastic Indian cries as Jasper tossed the football to Seth. The boy blushed and turned around quick as they gathered in a huddle formulating a plan against the bloodsuckers. When Sam was confident everyone knew the play, they clapped together and took their positions. Seth was quarterback for the Mutts while Alice would be quarterback for the Leeches.

As both sides knelt down and stared at each other, Sam shifted his eyes to Edward, "No mind reading games, boy."

The vampires chuckled as Edward nodded, "Not today."

Emmett snickered, "Like he'd tell you if he was."

Seth shyly put his hands near Quil's rear end knowing Jasper was right in front of them. He did the standard quarterback head turning, looking left and right as he called out the count, "29…42…50…hut!" Seth felt the ball in his hands as he sailed backward hoping to get clobbered by Jasper. But he was free and clear. He heard Jared hollering at him so he threw the ball over that way. Just before the ball got there, Emmett managed to tackle Jared busting up in the process.

Billy laughed while clapping, "That was great! Good try!"

Jared got up; green grass stains on his shirt, "Crap."

"Better luck next time," Emmett rubbed his head hard going back to the scrimmage line. He looked over at Edward, "You gettin' soft there Ed? Don't let that boy get by you again."

Edward shrugged with a smile as he knelt down for another play.

"That's okay," Jared winked at Edward. "Let the boy by, Cullen."

"In your dreams," Jacob added.

Embry eyed Jake, "Them there's fightin' words, Black."

Emmett busted up, "Then you best get to fightin' back, boy."

Sam hollered, "Seth countdown."

Again Seth called out the play hoping Jasper would end up on top of him, but yet again Quil was able to delay Jasper's attempt. Seth hurled the ball to Embry who ran from a fast approaching Jake. Embry caught it near the goal line just before Jacob managed to bring him down.

The wolves howled and clapped with Billy cheering them on. Bella walked out onto the deck sitting next to Jacob's father. He looked over at her, "Hey there, Miss Swan. How are you?"

"Numb," she replied. "But I'll be alright."

He looked at her confused.

"How's the game going?" she asked.

"Just started," Billy answered smiling at the players on the field. "Mutts got the ball and are near the goal line."

"Mutts?" Bella smiled.

"Yep," Billy sighed. "Mutts and Leeches. Colorful, eh?"

Bella laughed, "Classic."

Another play began with Rosalie intercepting Embry and running the other way for a touchdown. She threw the ball down with a resounding, "Yes!" The vampires cheered and hollered with Sam playfully kicking Embry's behind.

"Leeches are on the board!" Emmett yelled before he leaned forward with a taunting grin, "Mutts are still trying to catch up."

The wolves growled wanting to get even as the vampires got together in their huddle to form a play. Alice had a great one in mind, but Jacob reminded her that werewolves don't take losing nicely.

"Hey, we're not losing to them to stop them from throwing a fit," Rosalie grumbled. "That's what rabies shots are for."

Everyone chuckled except Edward. For some reason it rubbed him the wrong way.

"I'm just warning you, if they lose they'll be like dealing with a two year old," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Hey man, _they_ challenged _us_," Emmett pointed out.

"True," Jacob nodded. "Okay…fuck 'em."

They all laughed trying to stay quiet.

Bella watched Edward carefully. He and Jacob stayed close together. When the vampires finished their huddle, Jacob leaned to Edward's ear and whispered something to him. Edward nodded as his arm went around Jacob's back listening. Then they smiled at each other making Bella's blood boil. She sighed cupping her head in her hands.

Alice made throws that looked like artwork. Her ball sailed effortlessly across the field as Emmett raced to catch it dragging Paul with him. Seth ran past them and turned to see the ball coming straight at him. He felt it land perfectly in his hands as his eyes glanced down at it. But before he could begin a victory dance, he was tackled and landed flat on his back. He opened his eyes to see what he'd fantasized about for days…Jasper Hale hanging over him with a smile.

Seth blushed instantly, "Sorry."

Jasper frowned, "For what? Be glad you intercepted it." Jasper stood up offering his hand to help the boy up.

Seth whimpered when he realized the fascinating vampire was not on top of him anymore, "Ah…thanks."

Alice watched them with a heavy heart. She knew that little boy was curious about her soul mate. At first she dismissed it…no big deal, but now…now Seth Clearwater was becoming borderline obsessed with Jasper.

As the wolves howled in triumph, Alice walked to the scrimmage line. She tried to envision Jasper's future and found it was clouded…like Jacob and Edward's. There was something in the way, blocking her vision and it broke her heart. She saw Bella on the sidelines with Billy and she concentrated on her. Bella's future was clear as a bell, but Alice stopped walking when a sudden sense of dread came over her. Whatever lay ahead for Bella Swan, did not involve werewolves. Alice couldn't _see_ anything in detail, but she could _feel_ it very strong…it was bad.

"Come on sis," Emmett tried to persuade her snapping her out of thought. "Gotta get that ball back!"

Jasper's soft voice hummed her nerves, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him loving his gentle, trusting eyes and smooth smile that always set her at ease. She immediately traced his cheek with her finger whispering back, "Nothing. We'll talk later."

He nodded offering her another famous smile. He took her finger and gave it a small kiss of reassurance. Jasper walked away to stand against Quil again and Alice noticed the hurt in Seth's face at the display of affection. She suddenly started to identify with Bella. And that was one place she didn't care to be…

Edward walked past her mumbling in her ear, "Don't go there. That would never happen."

Alice nodded as she knelt down to try to get past Paul who had to try and stop Emmett and Alice. She wanted to sack the quarterback…she wanted to put the little Clearwater boy on his bum.

Bella stood up, "Billy I'm gonna go inside and see if they need help with the food."

Billy nodded, "You don't wanna watch your boyfriend kick some mutt butt?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Bella said a little too quickly. She looked at him in surprise.

"Of course…my mistake," Billy chuckled. "I mean your fiancé!"

The girl nodded miserably wanting to cry, "Right." She walked away hearing Seth's voice call out and then everyone hollering as the ball was up for grabs.

Alice got Seth, but it was too late. The ball landed in Paul's hands and he danced around the goal line as the rest of the pack cheered him for the score. The game was suddenly tied and both sides yelled at the other.

Bella walked to the sliding door, but paused. She could see the reflection of the game behind her in the glass. She could easily read Jacob and Edward's figures as they playfully nudged each other and shared a couple of words. They looked like they were lovers. Maybe they weren't kissing or groping one another's asses, but they looked like a couple.

She huffed trying to avoid a nervous breakdown in front of everyone. She wanted to return to Edward's room, but didn't want Esme, Emily or Sue to see her. Bella opted to walk to the front of the property to enter through the front door. She folded her arms across her chest and went to the side of the house.

As she listened to the faint sounds of the game, the sound of her shoes on the pebbled trail to the front door got louder. It was a struggle as she descended the hilly embankment trying not to slide down. She managed to get some dirt on her palm as she stopped herself from taking a spill, but it wasn't long before she walked by Edward's Volvo and Sam's truck. She reached the steps and hoped the door wasn't locked. The door opened easily and she poked her head in. She could hear Esme's voice in the kitchen as well as Emily and Sue's. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Bella carefully went up the stairs without anyone seeing her. She opened Edward's bedroom door and sighed as she rested her body against it to push it closed. She took two steps in and felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle up. She stopped breathing and her eyes widened. She spun around to see the red headed woman with a smile on her face, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Victoria," Bella whispered. Her voice caught in her throat and she began to step backward. No one knew she was up here…she was completely alone…alone with the one person who wanted her dead and buried.

"Hello little Swan," Victoria purred. "I've been waiting for this moment for some time. How should we do this? Shall I taunt you a little bit more? Or perhaps I should make it quick and painless? My mother always told me not to play with my food, but…well…I can't help myself this time. You're such a lovely dish."

The red head reached out to grab Bella, but the girl put her hand out, "Wait. I need your help."

Victoria looked at her with amusement and distrust, "What kind of help?"

"First of all, Edward has betrayed me," Bella poured. "He's having an affair with Jacob, my ex-best friend."

"The shifter I bit?" Victoria's mouth curled into a snide smile.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "Edward called off our wedding. At first I didn't understand why, but now I know. I didn't tell them that though. I'm letting them think I'm totally in the dark about it."

"Why would you do that, child?" Victoria reached out and began to twirl a bit of Bella's hair around her finger with great curiosity.

"To try and win Edward back," Bella began to cry.

"And do you think that will work?" Victoria tilted her head enjoying the sound of the girl's growing heart beat in her ears.

"I…I don't know," Bella confessed. "I hope it will. But if you kill me I'll never find out."

Victoria frowned still a bit amused, "So…you want me to let you live long enough to try?"

"They hurt me," Bella sobbed.

"Hush," Victoria smiled. "Not so loud, my sweet. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you now, would we?"

"Please," Bella began to breathe harder. "I don't want to die. Not this way."

"But what better way to ruin Edward's day then to find his ex-fiancé murdered in his own bedroom? I will promise to scattered your blood all over the walls and over his precious, pathetic collection of seventies disco hits," Victoria giggled. She reached out to pull a CD out, "I mean…really…Bay City Rollers, Bella?"

The macabre idea was making Bella dizzy. Victoria was making jokes about murdering her _and_ Edward's taste in music. It was morbid. Since she was going to die, she became defiant, "I don't think my mortality is a joke. Give me a little respect. Just a little. It's not my fault he killed James. I didn't fight him. And it was the Cullens who threw him in the fire. You're after the wrong person. Why don't you go after Jacob? That's who he loves now."

Victoria stopped. She pushed the CD back into the shelf, "You know…you're right, little Swan. You're absolutely right."

Bella's eyes widened as she watched Victoria come closer to her, "What…what are you going to do?"

The red head snickered only inches away from the girl's trembling mouth, "Are you gonna come quietly or do I have to make this messy?"

The football smacked Jacob in the chest bouncing off his muscles as he realized Bella was no longer outside. He made the 'time-out' sign hearing the wolves object as he jogged back to the house.

"Dad," Jacob called out. "Where's Bella?"

"She went inside," he thumbed toward the sliding door.

Jacob ran past him and slid the door open. He poked his head in seeing the women in the kitchen, "Bella come by here?"

"No," Esme replied as she stopped chopping up cilantro.

"We haven't seen her since she went out to watch the game," Emily said.

Jake turned around seeing Edward right behind him. Both boys went inside to go to Edward's room while everyone else fanned out around the property to look for the girl. When the boy's got to Edward's room, the found the French doors sitting open and Bella's belongings still sitting in the corner untouched.

Near the frame of the doors was a note:

_Sorry I can't stay for dinner, but I'll take a little something to go… Thanks for a great time~ Victoria._

The content of the note isn't what alarmed them. It was the strange ink Victoria used to write her morbid message. It was blood…human blood.

Bella Swan was gone…


	12. The Liar and the Lamb

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Twelve: **The Lair and the Lamb

Edward couldn't help but feel responsible for Bella's disappearance. While everyone searched the woods, he took off in a direction all his own. He made sure no one saw him and disrobed before phasing into his white wolf form. He ran off deep into the forest trying to track any trace of Bella's scent or even the rogue's.

He didn't love her anymore, which was true. But he didn't want to see her come to harm either. To Edward, she was responsible for bringing him and Jacob together. Maybe he was wrong, but at the moment he didn't think about that. He just wanted to find the girl and tell her how sorry he was.

In his mind he was startled to think why none of them heard a thing. They didn't catch the scent of the red head either. What went wrong? How could she sneak past them and worse, how could she be waiting in the house while Esme was downstairs? One word came to mind: distraction. They had all been so distracted by playing football and Esme was too into cooking that nobody thought to watch Bella that closely. And she didn't make things easier by avoiding everyone. Still, she must have felt terribly unwanted when Victoria stood in front of her and she could hear everyone outside laughing and having a good time.

Edward stopped and shook his giant head. He didn't have time to think about all of this. He had to find Bella. The white wolf began to run once more. He dodged fallen tree trunks with ease and leapt over boulders like they were pebbles in his path. The combination of his vampire skills and his newly attained wolf abilities were proving to be a great asset as he investigated an area of the forest he wasn't too familiar with.

Despite his mind trying to stay on course with the task at hand, his thoughts wandered. He thought about when he first saw Bella, their first meet up in class, their first words to each other… He couldn't help it. Even if the roughest of Bella haters asked him why he cared so much, his answer would be that he loved her once. That had to count for something. Yes, she was difficult at times. She had a tendency to be self absorbed and childish…but…who isn't at times?

His emotions were bubbling up and he stopped again in frustration. He began to pace back and forth panting. His mind kept hounding him, _'She was your responsibility. You told her you'd protect her. This was your job.'_ Suddenly he reared his head back and howled. It was akin to screaming in a pillow to a human. He had to release the torment in his heart, the guilt, the anger, the fear…all of it just had to come out.

The pack had branched out over the other side of the woods in pairs, but when Edward howled they all stopped dead in their tracks…what was that? The call was from a voice they weren't familiar with.

Sam's alpha voice rang in everyone's ears, _'Get back here all of you…now!' _

Paws dug into the ground as they all high tailed it back to Sam's position. But Sam had a better idea. He was the only one alone. With Jacob turned, the pack was seven instead of eight. But that call…that was no a regular wolf howl. No…that was a werewolf call…

Sam instantly began to run toward the howling which rang out again far north of where he was. _'Forget coming my way, follow that howl! Find out who the hell that is!'_

The pack answered with increasing their speed toward the sound. They all knew it was another shifter. They were aware that wasn't an average wolf. And there was another characteristic that call had…whatever it was, it was big.

Jasper took hold of Alice, "The wolves are heading for that howling. They're upset."

Alice looked at him without a word. Normally she'd try to 'see' what was in store, but the wolves made that impossible. She shook her head and sighed.

Jasper frowned, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Of course," Alice nodded then began to walk. "Just stay clear of that cute, little Clearwater boy."

"What?" Jasper stopped with a curious smile.

"Seth," Alice replied. "He likes you."

"He's a nice kid," Jasper shrugged.

"No," Alice tilted her head slightly. "He _likes_ you, Jasper."

The vampire chuckled, "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does," Alice corrected. "I don't want to lose you." She began to walk again getting ready to break into a run, but Jasper's hand grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"You will _never_ lose me," he said with great concern. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes feeling the touch of his lips upon her skin. He looked at her and searched her large, golden eyes. He saw the fear in them as she bit her bottom lip. "I am yours," he told her in a soft, soothing voice.

Alice nodded, but wasn't sure if that would remain to be true, "Let's go."

As they began to run, they heard rustling in the woods a few feet from them. They saw a figure whisk by…a vampire. They rushed toward it, caught the scent…it was Jacob.

"Jake?" Alice called out.

The boy spun around looking at them.

"Where's Edward?" asked Jasper.

"He went off to look for Bella," he answered appearing very nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked noticing the boy's uneasiness.

"Nothing," Jacob snorted. He began to walk away from them worried about Edward. He knew the pack was headed in his direction. He had to be there to help if Sam got out of control. "I have to go."

"But…Jake…" Alice tried to say before watching Jacob vanish amongst the trees.

"Something is frightening him," Jasper said.

"That wolf call," Rosalie's voice came from behind. "That thing is not one of the normal mutts."

"Sounds creepy," Emmett stared off in the direction Jacob ran in as he joined Rosalie's side.

Rosalie huffed, "I didn't want the Swan girl killed, but is all of this necessary? I mean, do we really have to trek all over Washington to find her dried up body?"

"Rosalie," Alice scolded. "Have a heart."

"Yeah," Jasper shook his head. "It's belongs in that empty part of your chest."

Emmett raised his brows, "She's got a heart. But it's just for me. I carry it in my back pocket. Wanna see?"

"The girl is dead," Rosalie growled. "This is pointless and dangerous for us to be going after that crazy, red-headed bitch. She got what she wanted…let her go."

"But," Alice glared at her. "That bitch you're referring to might go after Jacob next or she might have Bella captive."

"Hello?" Rosalie waved at her sister. "Are you there? There was a note written in blood in Edward's bedroom. The chances of Swan being alive are next to never."

"You're probably right," Alice sighed. "But we still have to try, Rosalie."

"And what if that woman goes after Jake, Rosie?" Emmett asked her.

"I'll fucking kill her myself if she touches my little brother," she snarled in return.

Carlisle and Esme came out of the woods seeing their children talking like it was lunch time at school. "What are you doing?" Carlisle called out. "The wolves might need help."

"And Jacob is alone," Esme added with a motherly tone. "He told us that Edward went off in another direction."

"And that's where were going!" Emmett replied as they all ran off after Jacob and the wolves.

Edward could hear the pack coming. He began to run off hoping to escape them, but then realized it was hopeless unless he found water. They may lose his scent…key word _may_. He knew where he could find water and in the back of his mind he was praying he'd find Bella in the process. He pounded paws on the ground in the direction of the smell of the savior liquid. He did not want Sam and the others to discover him this way. There were already too many things going on. And he could kick himself for howling like that. He knew Jacob would be frantic with worry. Dammit…

The pack was closing in. The sounds of them tearing through the forest seemed to be gaining speed. Edward panted hard trying to run faster, but he could hear at least one of them was making dangerous progress. Leah…Edward knew it was Leah. Jacob had told her one time that she was the fastest. Great…of everyone in the pack, Leah Clearwater would discover Edward could phase first.

As expected Leah was almost right behind him. She was one deadly force when she turned the heat on. Determination was her middle name. She could see a white form running, but thought better then to tackle it. It was huge…much bigger than her, but appeared to be scampering away like a frightened puppy. Maybe this beast had a connection to Victoria and where Bella might be? In all honesty, Leah hoped it didn't. She kept a watchful eye on the large wolf, but made a point to relay what she saw to Sam, _'I can see him.'_

'_Him?' _Sam replied._ 'A male…is he as big as he sounds?'_

'_Oh yeah,_' Leah answered._ 'Bigger actually. He's all white and trying to get away.'_

'_What's he afraid of?' _snickered Jared. He was close enough to catch the scent now.

'_Big, bad and a sissy,' _Paul snorted burying his paws deep into the earth to get more traction. He could smell him too and wanted more than anything to pounce on the shifter who'd dare to hide his ability from them.

'_Shit!' _Leah hollered screeching to a stop.

'_Leah!'_ Sam called out with both his mind and his wolf voice howling. _'Leah, what happened?'_

But Leah was speechless. The wolf had stopped running. He was now facing her one on one. His size impressed her as much as it intimidated. He was bigger than Sam. He looked at her with strange, orange eyes huffing and puffing from running so quickly. In comparison, Leah's breathing was almost normal. Her smaller frame and agile body adapted well to running at high speeds. It was that or this big, white beast was severely out of shape. But there was something else she sensed about him…he was new. She could feel the sensation of a new wolf cub. Well…he wasn't a cub in the true sense of the word – he was enormous, but he was young in the mind. This shifter was inexperienced with his new form.

Leah tried to get closer, but the white wolf stepped back and growled slightly.

'_Leah!'_ Sam hollered at again. _'Answer me!'_

'_I'm fine,' _Leah replied._ 'He's here in front of me.'_

'_We're almost there!' _Paul called out finding it hard not to sound overly excited.

Edward stood there in front of Leah knowing full well that in a matter of seconds the others would be staring at him too. It was time to reveal himself to them. There was no going back.

'_Who are you?'_ Leah demanded. _'Speak up!'_

Edward did not reply, but he did hear her speaking through his mind. He wasn't sure though if _she_ could hear _him._ So he stayed quiet just watching her.

Paul and Jared tore out from the trees shoving their paws in the soil to stop them from slamming into Leah and the mysterious white wolf. Right behind came Quil, Embry and Seth with Sam bringing up the rear.

'_Let me handle this,'_ Sam told Leah. _'Step back.'_

If Seth could smile, he would be doing it as he gazed in awe at the size of the white wolf. His eyes looked so familiar though. Seth cocked his head trying to figure out why those warm, orange hues were recognizable to him.

'_Jake?'_ Seth asked stepping forward.

Sam glared at the smaller wolf, _'That's not Jake! He's a vampire now.'_

'_But look at his eyes,' _Seth reasoned._ 'I know those eyes.'_

'_Speak up mister,' _Sam threatened._ 'You may be big, but you can't fight all of us off.'_

'_Don't attack him!' _Seth cried out._ 'That would be crazy!'_

"You better not attack him," Jacob's voice rang out. "I won't stand for it."

Paul snorted, _'Like you could stop us.'_

Jacob glared, "I'd rather die trying than let you tear him up."

'_What are you doing here anyway?'_ Paul snarled at Jake. He stepped toward him to intimidate the boy, but Jacob did not move away. Instead, he walked closer so he could hear the pack's mental voices.

The white wolf growled low and bared his teeth.

Sam and the others noticed the attempt Paul made to frighten Jacob, pushed the wrong button with the white beast.

'_You're protective of Jacob huh?'_ Sam teased the stranger. _'I suppose you wouldn't like it if I did this…"_ Sam went toward Jacob quickly and whacked him with his paw. Jacob did not try to get out of the way because he didn't think Sam would be stupid enough to actually hit him. But he went sailing slightly before he spun around and stood up on his feet easily.

Edward darted for Sam and managed to push him down on his belly, pinning him on the ground as he pulled back his muzzle to growl furiously in Sam's ear showing white fangs full of anger.

"Stop it!" Jacob hollered putting himself close to the pack again. "Don't do it this way! Get off of him!"

'_You know who this beast is?' _Leah asked Jacob.

"Yes," Jacob confessed.

'_Then tell us!'_ Sam yelled and pushed the white wolf off of him. They stood face to face, Edward taller than him.

The white beast took a deep breath before speaking with his mind, _'I think we should get back to looking for Bella.'_

The pack's wolf mouths dropped and their eyes were fixed upon the voice of the stranger. That voice…it was…it was…

'_Cullen?'_ Sam asked in shock.

'_Wow Edward! Is that you?' _Seth sang out full of happy. He wagged his tail like a dog and hopped around playfully. He didn't wait for Sam to tell him no. He immediately ran up to Edward and nuzzled his smaller frame against Edward's large body.

Edward began nudging Seth gently with his snout making Seth bob back and forth. Seth happily rolled on his back pushing up at Edward with his paws. Jacob walked over to them running his hand through Edward's white fur, "What do you think of him, Seth? Pretty nice lookin' huh?"

'_He looks awesome!'_ Seth chimed with his long, pink tongue hanging side ways out of his mouth as he gazed up at Edward with his head cocked funny.

Edward laughed noticing how utterly goofy Seth looked. He hardly appeared like a menacing wolf that kills vampires for a living.

'_Hold it,'_ Sam stopped the reunion of sorts. _'This is not the time to celebrate. I want an explanation about what happened.'_

"What's to explain?" Jake asked.

'_How the hell does a vampire shift himself into a wolf?'_ Sam asked Jacob with impatience.

Edward pulled his head up hearing his family coming closer, _'Don't tell them it's me.'_

Seth popped up on all fours looking in the direction of the sound, _'Why not?'_

Jacob leaned forward to whisper, "Don't you think they'll know?"

'_I haven't received my answer,'_ Sam growled.

'_I'll answer all your questions…just help me keep my secret,' _Edward pleaded.

'_Who the hell do we say you are?'_ Leah snorted.

'_An outsider,'_ Edward answered trying to think of something.

"It won't work," Jacob shook his head seeing several blurs coming their way. "They'll wonder where you are if we're all here together."

'_You tell them I'm off looking in another direction,'_ Edward quickly suggested.

Jacob made a face of uncertainty.

The Cullen family appeared, stopping at the sight of the huge, white beast. Their gaze was intense as they were unsure if the thing posed any threat to them, but when they saw Jacob close by to it as well as the pack, their curiosity peeked.

Carlisle walked up toward Sam, "Looks like you've got another member, Sam."

'_That remains to be seen,'_ Sam tried to reply despite Carlisle not being able to hear him.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked right away.

"He's…he's off in another direction," Jacob tried to convince them.

"No he's not," Alice said as if in a trance. She slowly walked toward the large wolf staring at it with fascination. "He's right here."

The white beast's orange eyes widened. He stepped back (an uncommon move for a werewolf in the presence of a vampire).

"Edward?" Esme covered her mouth with her hands not believing her eyes.

"Holy shit," Emmett said in a daze. "Bro, is that you?"

"It's him," Alice said reaching out with her hand to touch him. "He's in there."

"When did this happen?" Rosalie demanded.

'_That's what I'd like to know,'_ Sam snorted.

"Amazing," Jasper said softly with a small grin.

Seth's tail curled under his bum a bit. The statement made him wish it was directed to him instead of Edward. He pulled his ears back a bit and lowered his head. He wasn't sad; he was trying to keep his thoughts from flooding out and revealing his feelings toward the handsome vampire. The pack would kill him and Leah would beat him senseless.

"Edward…son…how did this happen?" Carlisle gazed at him amazed. His amber eyes darted to Jacob, "Did you know about this?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes sir…we decided to hold off on telling everyone. But it first happened the day Victoria tried to hurt me."

'_I knew it!' _Sam pounded his paw on the ground. Everyone looked at him with only half being able to hear his words.

"Sam said that he knew something was up," Jacob explained the black wolf's actions.

'_And that explains why he has an appetite,'_ Sam said.

"Yes," Jacob nodded.

"What…what did you say to you?" Alice asked.

Jake sighed, "Sam noticed things were odd when Edward began to eat in front of him."

"Edward can eat?" Emmett frowned. "Not fair, bro."

Edward tried to shrug, but looked like he was getting ready to fall over. His head tilted oddly. He ended up giving off a whine. But he composed himself and looked over at Jacob, _'Shouldn't we really get back to looking for Bella now?'_

Jacob nodded, "Edward says we should get back to searching for Bells."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed still staring at his son.

"Does this mean he's not a vampire anymore?" asked Emmett to Jacob.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but shook his head. "I think he's both…if that makes any sense."

'_That makes no sense,'_ Sam huffed.

Esme walked over to Carlisle, "Have you ever heard of this happening?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No…"

'_Let's get going,'_ Edward bounced his head once.

'_Let me get one thing straight Cullen,'_ Sam walked up to the larger wolf. _'I'm the alpha here and you answer to me. Is that clear?'_

'_Yes,'_ Edward complied. He leaned in closer to Sam and the two almost bumped noses. _'But don't think I'm not aware that you need me just as much as I need you, Uley.'_

Jacob smiled and looked at Seth.

Seth's tongue flopped out and dangled to the side and he panted with his mouth open. He looked like he was smiling.

'_Fine,' _Sam replied._ 'Let's go.'_

'_I can run alone,' _Edward told the pack.

'_Oh no you won't,' _Sam said._ 'You'll take another one of us with you.'_

Hearing this Seth cocked his head, his ear went up high and he gave a little whine, _'I wanna go with Edward!'_

'_Not this time kiddo,' _Sam told the boy._ 'Edward, you and Embry go together.'_

'_Cool,' _Embry trotted over to Edward looking up at his huge frame.

'_Ah man,' _Seth whimpered lowering his head.

Edward nudged Seth with his snout once more, _'Next time, okay?'_

'_Only if I say so,' _Sam reminded Edward who was alpha.

Jacob shook his head.

Sam turned around to tell the others their orders. Edward leaned close to Seth's ear, _'Like I said, next time.'_

Seth was fully a wolf. There was nothing to give a hint he was also human. Yet despite that, he nodded his head up and down happily at Edward's words. Jacob chuckled.

Everyone finally spanned out again in search of Bella Swan. Hours later as the day succumbed to night, everyone met back at the Cullen house. They had found nothing and their moods were at an all time low. The wolves were famished since they'd gone too long without food. Esme chucked the fancy meal ideas she'd had and broke out the tons of chips with dip, several large vegetable and fruit trays, cakes, cookies, candies, pies, pastries and various salads. While the pack devoured that, Sue and Emily barbequed hot dogs and hamburgers, carne asada meat, chicken and some steaks. By the time the depressing evening was over, the pack was content and that included Edward who enjoyed having a cheeseburger for the first time in his life. Emmett didn't help either. He continually put different things on his plate to eat that _he_ would have liked to taste. Edward found it amusing as well as delicious. He loved everything, but his favorite turned out to be those peanut butter cup things…Reese's.

The wolves seemed to perk up after their feeding, but every once in a while they remembered the seriousness of what happened. More than likely, Bella was dead. Even those who didn't really care for her, felt bad. She was still a human and that was something the Cullens and the wolves swore to protect.

Not much was said about Edward's ability to shift. Sam just accepted it. He was too tired to argue with Jacob about it. Edward didn't argue, but Jacob did. He was quick to defend Edward as he had the rest of the pack when Sam pushed too hard.

Sam gave the pack the news that they weren't done yet. He expected everyone to patrol tonight as far as they could. Leah huffed. But Edward was eager to go. He told Embry he'd meet him outside, but Sam (as usual) flexed his pompous muscles.

"I tell you who's patrolling with you Cullen," Sam leaned forward on the table leaning toward him.

Jacob sneered, "Get off his back, Sam. He's willing to work with you. You don't have to throw around the fact that you tell him what to do."

"It's alright," Edward hushed Jake. "I'll learn."

"Yeah," Embry shrugged. "He just assumed I was paired with him."

"Can I go with Edward?" Seth looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam began to speak, but Jacob interrupted him, "I think Sam owes you one, Seth. Go with Edward."

Sam glared at Jake, "And who made you alpha?"

"My grandfather," Jacob snapped.

"You denied that right," Sam replied back. "And you're not a shifter anymore."

Jacob stood up quickly feeling threatened by the remark.

"Crap!" Rosalie jumped up dropping the Wii controller on the floor. "If those beasts phase in here, the house won't make it."

"If Edward does we're dead," Emmett stood up as well.

"I won't shift," Edward told them calmly as he got out of his chair. "I love this house. If Sam wants to insult Jacob by disrespecting his grandfather, we'll take it outside." Edward then glared hard at Sam while pulling his fingers in making tight fists.

Sam locked eyes with Edward until he broke. He looked away, giving up. He was a stubborn man, but he wasn't stupid. He knew if he went against Edward, he'd lose. There was still too much to learn about this hybrid creature. When Sam had the time to study him and find out his weaknesses, he'd be able to challenge him to a fight. For now, he relented (as much as that killed him). "If you would have let me finish Jacob, I was going to say that Seth could go with Edward."

"Oh really?" Jacob didn't believe him. "And what about the crack regarding my grandfather?"

Sam's eyes darted to Edward for a second who continued to stare him down. He looked at the floor for a moment before nodding at Jacob, "I apologize."

The pack gasped, but quickly shut up.

Emmett leaned in to Rosalie's ear, "Changing of the guard."

"Who would have thought our brother would be bossing around a bunch of dogs?" Rosalie whispered back.

The only one smiling was Emily. She was glad to see Sam in this vulnerable state. It was good for him. She didn't want to see him humiliated (Edward was not trying to do that), but she did want him to settle down a bit. He was becoming too cocky with the others. It wasn't good. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm showing her support of his humility.

Edward sighed, "Look Sam, I don't want to ever appear disrespectful of you or your position. I understand where I stand and all I ask is to be treated as an asset just as all your pack members are. Hell, I don't even know if I am in the pack or just a guest. I hope I am, but…of course…you're the boss. That's for you to decide."

Jacob made a face wanting to scold Edward for softening his spine when he didn't have to. But that was Edward, always the gentleman. And just as expected, Edward was anxious to go out and look for Bella again.

Sam offered his hand to Edward after a long pause of silence, "Of course you're in the pack. You are one of us now."

Seth smiled big and looked at Jasper just to see his expression. Alice locked eyes with him instead and he quickly looked away at the floor embarrassed. But everyone else was satisfied to see a truce between Edward and Sam. That didn't happen very often when it came to the Sam Uley. He loved his pack, but he also loved his authority. He felt he knew what was best for them and it was now extended to Edward's welfare.

The wolves went outside and paired off again. Seth went with Edward with great relief. He wasn't sure if Alice was watching him anymore, but he wanted to kick himself for being that foolhardy with her in the room. He was happy to see that Jacob would join him and Edward too. They ran off together in search of Bella, but not having much hope. Charlie would have to be told…but they weren't sure how to do it.

Victoria was happy. She couldn't deny the giddy feeling she had as she licked her fingers of what was left of the blood. Even the droplets that had trickled down her arm were no match for her tongue that lapped it all off her cold skin.

The swan had been sacrificed. The human was dead. She wished she could have seen James' face just to witness his pleased smile. She felt justified in killing the girl. Even if Cullen wasn't in love with her anymore, it was still good. But what of his new love now? The one the girl spoke of…the shifter she thought she'd killed…Jacob. Maybe he should be next?

She chuckled to herself and hummed with happiness as the human's blood buzzed through her making her feel high and alive. It had been better than she thought it would be. Revenge killing had a different taste. It was much, much sweeter…

The red head looked over. Bella's dead body looked like a broken doll on the ground. Yet in some ways, it was beautiful. Victoria stood over the body and tilted her head.

"Yes," she said with a smile as she draped the girl's arms across her chest crossing them slightly. "Humans are most beautiful when they're dead. You, my dear, are the prettiest corpse I've ever seen." The red head put Bella's legs straight so she looked like she was in a casket ready for burial. Then she kicked the body playfully with a laugh. She stood back to admire her work and then glared at what was left of Bella Swan, "It's been great, but I've gotta go. See you in hell."

As Victoria ran off the forest filled with her laughter. The sound bounced off the trees and rocks setting the woods into a negative vibe. But for Bella the journey was over. She no longer had to worry about losing Edward. There was no need to fear Jacob stealing her man. She had nothing to think about anymore.

When Edward came to a clearing, he tilted his head up and howled to help the others locate him, Seth and Jacob. Victoria froze recognizing that sound…the white wolf. She hissed and bolted in the other direction. She leapt over Bella's body spitting as she went and disappeared. As Edward howled again filling the wind from miles away, Bella's eyes shot open. They were black as night and hungry as hell…


	13. Act Your Rage

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Thirteen: **Act Your Rage

Yes, she was back. Bella Swan might have had a few tumbling steps along the way, but she wasn't ready to go just yet. And Victoria never intended her to die…

As Bella struggled to breathe after being bitten and with an insufficient amount of blood running through her, Victoria purred in her ear telling the girl of her plans for Edward Cullen and the dirty, little shifter he was now in love with. Bella had pleaded to be set free even though she knew Victoria would never let her go. The girl had explained she did not want to harm either one of the boys. She meant it. She was angry at Jacob, but she didn't want him dead…just away from Edward.

Victoria had reassured her that Jacob _would_ be away from Edward…just far away enough so he'd never be able to be with Edward again. The red head told Bella she would turn her…Victoria would make Bella a vampire. It was what Bella wanted all along, but without Edward by her, the girl found the prospect terrifying. There was peace within her to think of being cared for by the Cullen family while changing into a newborn. Without them it seemed like being a little child in a shopping mall after losing its parents. Everything would seem overwhelming and scary. She knew in her blind state she would harm any human near her. A human's life would mean nothing to her. Her own father could be a victim and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash at the consequences. Jacob tried to kill her when he was turned…and at that time he was still in love with her. How could she do this alone?

Of course, as expected, Victoria left her shortly after allowing the girl to feed a bit from the upper part of her breast. The red head referred to Bella as her daughter, her little girl that she never had whom she'd teach all the ways of a vampire's secret life. Bella was completely confused and going in and out of consciousness. She felt the venom burn down her throat and she coughed a few times fighting off death, but gasping pitifully for air that could not fill her lungs. Her eyes watered as they turned red. She was helpless watching Victoria urging her to drink in a soft, motherly tone. Wavering between life and death, Bella passed out. Actually she died. But it wasn't over yet. She awoke in the woods alone after hearing an oddly familiar howl in the distance. Was it Jacob? No…he was a vampire now. Perhaps one of the pack…the little one…Seth? Her new vampire instincts told her that it was a werewolf, but it wasn't a small one. This wolf was big…but she was drawn to it nonetheless.

Bella sat up looking around. Her body felt numb…cold. It was aching and she felt like jumping out of her skin. She rubbed her arms in frustration. Her head spun as her eyes danced around the forest seeing things in all directions and hearing sounds everywhere. It seemed like the trees were talking to her. Even insects were louder and Bella shook her head trying to toss it all out. She was scared…Edward wasn't here. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Everything went wrong…it wasn't Jacob's fault. It was all Victoria's fault…she's the one who bit Jake. If she'd left him alone he wouldn't have been changed by Edward and then they wouldn't have had an affair.

The aching returned. It coursed through her in sharp pulses. Bella grimaced and doubled over moaning. "What is it?" she cried out. "It hurts!" The new creature within her whispered to her that she needed blood. The pain was connected to her hunger…her need to drink. _Find something…anything! _

Bella tried to walk, but stumbled. The pain in her made her even more uncoordinated that she'd been while human. Great. She grunted as she tried to walk again. She did better and managed to stand tall taking a deep breath. Millions of scents tickled her nose as it quickly processed every one. Finally her senses zeroed in on one particular delicious scent…a bear. She'd rather have a human, but she was desperate and in the middle of the forest. Animal blood was better than nothing. Edward lived on it. Jacob learned to as well. She could do it. _Yeah, yeah…you can live on it…shut up and go get it!_

Her legs bolted forward and for once in her life (or lack thereof) Bella sprinted across the woods like a cheetah without tripping. Her strides were almost musical as she sailed effortlessly through the brush barely touching the ground. Her steps made no sound even though in her mind it should be. She felt the leaves and branches on the various bushes she pushed out of her way hitting her arms, but it all seemed in slow motion and there was no sound at all. Perhaps that was why she was able to approach the bear without the creature's knowledge. It never heard her coming.

She could hear the bear's pulse in her ears ringing, throbbing, teasing her. She growled bolting for it and the great beast turned around to face her. The bear opened its mouth to roar, but Bella's grip took hold of the matted fur and she sank her teeth into the tough flesh. The bear tried to rip her apart, but her newborn grip was impossible to escape from. The hot blood poured into her mouth making her head spin with delight. She moaned feeling the need to allow her eyes roll back in ecstasy. The bear grunted deciding to throw all of its weight on her hoping to crush her. When it realized she wasn't letting go, it reared up again and slammed down on her hard.

Bella could hear the pulse fading and the blood's intense overflow began to settle back. She felt the creature teeter on its feet as it tried to get her off in one last attempt, but it gave a low groan and landed dead on her. She was stuck under it for only a moment. She easily pushed the dead animal away like it was an overheated blanket. She stood up wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. She dusted off her clothes noting the trail of blood down her blouse. She rubbed her hand at it but discovered it was her own dried blood from when Victoria turned her. She sighed looking up at the sky. The aching feeling was better...it wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't causing her great pain anymore. Her eyes were struggling to find their color and appeared like Edward's and Jacob's…orange.

The howling echoed far away making Bella spin around in its direction. She had to find the source. Maybe whatever was making it would require a little bite from her? The very idea of the creature howling being half animal/half human enticed her. She felt the bear blood within her tingle as she ran forward unaware she was headed straight for Edward Cullen…

* * *

Seth was enjoying hunting in the woods with Edward and Jacob. He'd rather it would have been in happier circumstances, but he was glad nonetheless. Edward was terribly distracted and Jacob seemed frustrated as well. Yet Seth wasn't sure why Jake was a little antsy. It was obvious it wasn't due to Bella's disappearance. It seemed like he was more agitated by Edward's level of concern about the girl.

Edward was almost nauseous thinking of what had become of Bella's fate. He continually begged the heavens for any sign of her anywhere. He knew he'd have to face telling Charlie. No doubt the man would probably have Edward arrested just because he could. If the tables were turned, Edward would throw Charlie in jail for losing his daughter. He wouldn't blame the man if things came to that.

He could hear Alice and Jasper nearby scanning the forest a few feet away. He continued on his trek keeping an watchful eye out for any clues Victoria might have left behind whether by accident or not. He couldn't tune in to anything as of yet, but his heart told him it wouldn't be long before something would be revealed to him. He just hoped it would be good news…

Seth thought he'd caught the scent of the red head near them and bolted away from the others without Jacob or Edward's knowledge. That was a no-no within the pack, but Seth couldn't help himself. He wanted to impress Edward. He would love to be Edward's right hand man if the older teen would come to his senses and make himself alpha of his own pack. Seth knew the others would follow…well, maybe not Paul. Paul could be an out right dick sometimes, but he knew everyone else would be cool with it.

The young wolf was just about to hit top speed when he was suddenly tackled down. It happened so fast he wasn't able to call out to the others for help. His brain told him that his decision to be Super Wolf was a bad choice. He whipped his big head around to look at his attacker.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jasper grinned holding on tight to the fur on Seth's back.

Seth felt his heart drop at the sight of the vampire. He whined a bit pulling his ears back with embarrassment. All he could do was shake his head slowly while repeatedly sliding his long, pink tongue out over his dark nose nervously. He hoped his actions spoke for themselves, _'No where.'_

"Don't you know better than to trot off without anyone knowing where you're going?" Jasper asked as he carefully slid off of Seth's back.

'_Where's Alice?'_ Seth tried to ask. He sat himself up and tilted his head indicating his curiosity.

Jasper chuckled, "I wish I knew what you were thinking…or…ah…_saying_." He reached out and ran his fingers through Seth's soft coat. He couldn't help but smile feeling the warmth emanating from the young wolf's body. It was gentle and soothing much like the tone of Jasper's presence in a room of uncertainty. "You haven't been a wolf for very long, have you Seth?"

Again Seth shook his wolf head.

"Do you…like it?" Jasper asked looking up at his dark eyes.

Seth did his best at nodding and then let his tongue flop out of his mouth happily while beginning to pant.

"I'm amazed that Edward is like you now," Jasper said in a whispered daze. "How did that happen? How did my brother turn from a vampire to a shifter? It doesn't make sense and breaks all the rules. But…since we're only fictional creatures in the minds of humans, can there really be rules in the first place? Seems to me that we were made to break them at best."

'_What do you mean by fictional creatures?'_ Seth stopped panting closing his mouth to tilt his head once more.

"He means by us being werewolves and vampires," Jacob suddenly said behind him.

Seth whimpered. He wasn't expecting to see Edward, Jacob and Alice walk up. In fact, he was pretty much bummed out by their arrival. He enjoyed talking with Jasper alone. But Alice's expression was etched in sadness. Seeing Jasper speaking alone with Seth consumed her with worry. Despite enjoying Jasper's company, Seth felt a little low seeing Alice's melancholy appearance.

'_Seth,'_ Edward warned. _'Don't do that again, little man. I'm responsible for you. Leah would skin me if something happened to you.'_

'_I'm sorry,' _Seth lowered his head feeling double dumb. _'I thought I caught something.'_

'_Where?' _Edward inquired.

'_Over the ridge just there,' _Seth poked the direction out with his snout into the sky.

"What did you catch?" Jacob asked. "A scent?"

Seth nodded again.

"What kind of scent?" Jasper walked closer. "Human? Vampire?"

Seth thought before answering, _'Both…I think.'_

Edward began to smell the air bouncing his snout in short spurts breathing in each time.

Jacob turned to Alice and Jasper, "Seth said he smelled both."

"Bella _and_ Victoria?" Jasper questioned out loud.

Seth shook his head with a grunt. He looked at Jacob, _'I'm not sure whose it is. It's not Victoria's. Could be Bella's…but I'm not sure.'_

'_Let's follow it,' _Edward stepped forward._ 'Seth, you lead the way.'_

'_Yes sir!' _Seth stood up tall with his chest out. He ran ahead with Edward close behind him while Jacob, Alice and Jasper followed.

They were approaching Wentworth Lake about thirteen or so miles from Forks. Seth's oversized paws pounded the ground as his senses became fixed on the smell. He recognized it…it was Bella's scent. He could hear Edward right behind him as he too picked up on the girl's familiar aroma. Bella's scent once sang to him he had told her. Now he couldn't help but feel like it was screaming at him in a scrambled heap of emotions from rage to sorrow.

Edward picked up speed and passed up Seth as he continued toward the lake ahead. She was closer. He was gonna find her. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Her scent was the same…but there was something different about it. It was…mixed with something else.

'_Bella!'_ Edward called out in his mind forgetting he was a wolf. He ran up to the remains of a camp of sorts. There he smelled Victoria. The rogue had been here…she had brought Bella to this spot. Edward's heart sank when he detected the distinct copper smell of blood. Victoria had injured her no doubt, but where was her body?

Jacob, Alice and Jasper ran up with Seth coming to a stop seeing Edward darting his head around the campsite. They too looked around expecting to find Bella lying around nearby.

'_She's not here,'_ Edward looked at Jake with worry. _'Call her. Call her for me, please.'_

Jacob nodded to him before hollering out, "Bella! Bella, where are you?"

No answer came back, but her scent was still lingering in the air. No one was sure it was due to her blood spattered amongst the leaves and forest floor or her struggling body clinging to life hidden from their view.

'_Again,'_ Edward asked of Jake.

Jacob sighed, "Bella! Bella, we're here! Try to make a noise so we can find you!" Jake's voice bounced around the forest echoing loud and strong, but the silence that followed it was a sad indication that the girl was not responding. Jacob looked at Edward and shook his head.

'_Maybe we should look around the lake?'_ Seth suggested.

Edward's large paw clawed at the spot where the girl's scent was strongest. He whined as he tried to think of what to do next. Seth's idea was their best bet. It couldn't hurt anyway. They had to try.

* * *

She saw them as they whisked past her in the woods. They would have caught her first, but her newly acquired vampire senses were set perfect and she smelled Jacob, Alice and Jasper first. When the smell of Seth and the huge white wolf took over her nostrils, she covered her face with revolt. They stank horribly. No wonder Alice always made such a fuss after she'd been around Jacob. It was awful.

Bella was curious about the humongous wolf beside Seth. Who it was she wasn't sure. Yet the pieces of the puzzle began to come together when she saw Jacob go near it so willingly and when he rested his head upon the beast's shoulder, she knew everything. It was Edward. Her beloved vampire was now a…a…werewolf?

"How can that be?" she mumbled while watching them from a tree high above.

Alice got a strange feeling out of no where. She looked up at the tree over head. Her amber eyes searched carefully. When she caught the silhouette of a person in the tree not far from them, she took a few steps toward it, "Up there!"

Everyone turned around to look and Bella realized they'd spotted her. She jumped to another branch trying to get away, but Edward was quick to follow her. As Bella continued to jump from tree to tree, she noted to herself that no one had called her name. They didn't know it was her. They hadn't figured out she'd been changed into a vampire.

That knowledge would have been enough to deal with if it weren't for the fact that Bella had to comprehend Edward changing into a wolf. That thought ate at her as she tried to out run him. He was down there watching her leap from one branch to another struggling to see if her hair was red. She was nuts to think she could get away. There might have been two wolves after her running on the ground below, but there were three vampires catching up to her quickly. Jacob was one of them.

Bella knew it was all in vain. They would discover her; she'd have to face them. What would they say? Would she be able to convince Edward to love her again? Fat chance. He was part dog now. But Jacob wasn't. Jacob was all vampire. Maybe she could capture his heart? It was all a mess.

She looked downward coming to a stop at one branch ready to face Edward. She felt the limb she stood upon vibrate slightly. She whipped her head around to see. Jacob's orange eyes widened as he gazed at her, "Oh my God."

"I don't blame you," Bella said suddenly. "I blame her. She did this to me."

"Bella," Jacob reached out to touch her.

The girl backed away while standing on the thin branch with perfect balance, "No, don't. Don't mourn for me, Jacob. I was dead the second you and Edward got together."

Jacob shook his head, "Please don't say that."

Alice and Jasper came from the other side standing on limbs on the tree nearby. They saw Bella and gasped.

"Bella," Alice said sadly.

She looked at them but did not speak a word. Instead she looked down at Edward below as he stared up with big eyes, "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing," Jacob replied.

She made a strange face at him, "You had to have done something. He couldn't just change like that out of nowhere."

"We're not sure what happened," Alice told the girl. "We're still trying to figure it out ourselves."

Bella glared at Jacob, "And what about you? Can you change into a wolf?"

"No," Jacob said. He lowered his head.

'_Jacob!'_ Edward called out with his two front paws on the bark of the tree. _'Come down here.'_

"I'll be right there," Jacob replied.

Bella watched with fascination as the two boys spoke to one another with mental telepathy. "What…what does he want?"

Jacob looked at her, "He wants to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to say," Bella snorted.

"You can't go home," Jacob told her suddenly. "You'll end up hurting your father."

"No I wouldn't," Bella snapped at him offended.

"Bella," Jacob tried to explain. "You are not yourself."

"You're right I'm not," Bella looked at him full of contempt. "I'm better now." Without a second word the girl took a step out into the air instantly slipping to the ground as if she had wings that carried her. She immediately looked at Edward who stood before her towering over her small frame. She eyed him up and down with indifference.

Jacob, Alice and Jasper were quick to join her at a distance. She wasn't her sweet, apprehensive self anymore. The pain she had experienced in her mortal life was etched upon her face and her vampire eyes were swimming in drunken resentment. She appeared overly cocky and teetering on a precipice of sinister grandeur. She was another version of Victoria…but angrier.

"What do you want?" she asked Edward. "Certainly not me."

Edward lowered his head. He looked over at Jacob who pulled off his shirt. He offered it to the white wolf that took it in his mouth and went behind some brush. There Edward shifted back to human form, put on the long shirt and walked out to look at Bella face to face.

She smiled seeing his pale legs, "Nice touch. Sexy look, Edward."

"Let me speak to you without the tone," Edward requested.

"Go ahead," Bella shrugged. Her eyes glided to Seth who stared back at her with big wolf eyes. She winked at him and he whimpered stepping away.

"First of all," Edward began. "Tell me what happened?"

Bella chuckled, "What happened? You fucked up, that's what happened."

"Bella," Jacob tried to redirect where she was going.

"You spent your time playing football and laughing instead of watching out for me like the selfish, jackass you are," the girl hissed. She reached out and poked Edward in the chest, "You had more interest in watching Jacob's ass run around a open field then keeping an eye out for your ex-girlfriend that you dumped only hours before."

"Enough," Jacob growled at her feeling a heat build within him.

"If you'd taken the time to watch me instead of him I'd be alive you fucken retard," Bella yelled. "I wouldn't have been cornered in your bedroom by that bitch and taken against my will out here to be slaughtered. And maybe, just maybe, if you'd stop thinking with your dick and use your brains, you could have stopped her from turning me just so she can get even with you and your nasty, little boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" Jacob gritted his teeth with his hands clenched in fists. Jacob went toward her in rage, but Jasper was quick to pull him back. He sent a calming wave over the boy and Jake sighed trying to let go of his fury toward Bella.

"It's okay," Edward told Jacob. "She's right."

"Damn straight I'm right," Bella snorted. Then she giggled, "Oh my…I made a funny! Damn straight…straight…get it? No wait…you wouldn't get a straight joke."

Seth began to growl. His ears bent back and his bared his teeth at her remark.

"Don't be disrespectful," Alice glared at her. "You're upset with Edward's choice, but never be stupid enough to make childish jokes, Bella."

"And why the hell not?" Bella chided.

"You can say whatever you want to at me," Jacob said to her. "But keep that stupid shit away from Edward. I won't tolerate it."

"I don't care what either of you think," Bella replied with scorn. "Fuck both of you. In fact, fuck _all_ of you. I don't need you or anything related to you. I can do this on my own."

"That's what you think," Jasper shook his head.

"No, it's what I _know_," Bella sneered.

"You need our help Bella," Alice tried to make the girl understand. "Being a vampire is not as simple as you think. Even if you are prepared to take only animal blood, you need to ease yourself into that."

"Who said anything about taking _only_ animal blood?" she snickered.

This time Seth snarled and leapt toward her slightly not liking what she said. If she was a threat to humans, he'd have to take her down. Only he figured Jacob would want first dibs.

"Don't be stupid," Jasper told her. "We'll have to destroy you if you mean to harm anyone."

"First you have to catch me," Bella smiled and then bolted.

For a moment they all stared in the direction she left. Finally they ran off after her shocked by her behavior and her words.

She wanted to laugh, but kept her mind on the business of escaping. She grinned as she ran easily dodging trees, rocks and brush several feet before she reached it. Her stride only got faster and as she approached a clearing ahead, she looked back for a second noting they were not directly behind her anymore. She chuckled. Losers…

The growling came from the brush around her. She turned her body to see, carefully eyeing the shadows. From the thickness of the woods came several large wolves. They were all snarling as they circled around her with their heads bent down, ears back and fur raised high upon their backs. It was the pack… Bella locked eyes with the single, solid, black wolf before her…Sam Uley.

Bella had unknowingly cut across into Quileute territory. She was on forbidden ground. Edward caught up to her with Seth beside him. Out of respect Alice and Jasper stayed behind, but Jacob felt confident to be with his beloved Edward despite not being a shifter anymore.

"You can't hurt me," Bella taunted. "Edward won't let you hurt me."

"But I will," Jacob couldn't help but say.

"Shut up," Bella glared at him. "If you would have stayed away from me like Edward told you to, no one would be in the position they're in now! I'd be happily waiting to marry Edward and you could have found yourself some squaw on your reservation to hook up with!"

"Bella, shut the fuck up," Jacob closed his eyes fantasizing about ripping her empty head off.

"Sometimes when a human is turned they are consumed by the bitterness that followed them while they were alive," Jasper said into Alice's ear. "Looks like this is one of those unfortunate times."

Alice nodded still watching the ranting and raving Bella was doing. She felt a level of pity for the girl. It was true that everything she knew had been turned upside down and by the standards of a human, it was rather quickly. But the amount of fury that continued to spill from her mouth was eye opening. There was no hint of the love she once had for Edward. It had turned to a stream of wrath. And within that furious consumption Bella no longer looked like the wide eyed, naïve human she had once been. She was stranger to Edward now. All her fury was directed towards his feelings for Jacob. She said she blamed Victoria, but somewhere in her beaten heart she held blame to someone else…Edward.

Bella's eyes that danced between red and orange widened at Jacob's blunt demand, "You have no idea how much I despise you, Jacob Black. But when I'm done you'll know how very much I detest you and your foul presence. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side from the beginning. Your puppy dog interest in me was amusing, but you didn't stand a chance of gaining my affection. And when Edward came into my life, you tried even harder to get me away from him. I still wasn't interested and yet you followed me around like a loser. Why would you ever think I'd choose you over him?"

Jacob lowered his head feeling embarrassment at her words. Edward fought himself so he wouldn't hit her. But Bella wasn't done just yet…

She chuckled at Jacob's reaction to her hurtful speech, "Oh…did I hurt your feelings Jacob? I sorry… But better you know the truth than to walk around with a hard on thinking you might have had a chance to be with a white girl."

Seth growled again, his body trembling.

"Shut that mutt up," Bella glared at him.

Seth's eyes blinked and he stepped back easily tamed. The rest of the pack snapped at her making the girl jump a few times. Leah was holding back as much as she could. She wanted to tear Bella apart for the remark made to her brother.

"Is this making you feel better?" Edward asked her. "Is all this _really_ making you feel better about what has happened between us?"

"Yes!" Bella shot her anger at him. "It does! It feels great to insult Jacob and you! I'm enjoying myself immensely. Both of you are disgusting to me."

"Fine Bella," Edward gave her a strained smile. "You're free to go about ruining other people's lives now…for eternity. But it won't be mine."

A veil of sorrow fluttered across the girl's face at his words. She stopped snarling and just stared at him. But then her face went back to rage and she shoved him, "I hate you! I hate both of you! Victoria was right! I should listen to her!"

Jasper ran toward the two of them and grabbed Bella and spun her around, "What did Victoria tell you? Does she have a plan?"

Bella smiled, "Like I'd tell you if she did?"

Jasper looked at Edward, "We can't let her go. Something is up."

Bella tried to fight him off, "I don't need your help! Let go of me!"

"Letting you go is not an option I'm afraid," Jasper said in her ear.

She continued to wrestle out of his grip, but Jasper was not going to yield. Yet again, his expertise with newborn psychology was required. Allowing Bella to leave was a dangerous risk. She was angry and constantly hungry. She would be willing to hurt anyone that comes near her simply to make them feel as badly as she did. They would have to keep her with them.

Edward nodded understanding what Jasper was conveying, "So we'll take her back to the house and keep her there."

Jacob all but rolled his eyes hearing that.

Finally from behind them came the rest of the troop; Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. When they saw Bella they knew she had been turned. Rosalie cursed under her breath realizing the whiny Swan girl was now stuck with them forever. She nudged Emmett hoping to convey her desire to have another one of their 'honeymoons.' Getting away from this lot would be a God send.

They began to go back to the house with Bella arguing the entire way as Jasper and Emmett 'escorted' her. She fumed obscenities and cruel remarks at Edward and Jacob, glared and growled at the wolves and pleaded with Carlisle to 'just let her go.' Of course no one listened to her.

Things were getting heavier. Jacob was at his wits end thinking of an angry, vengeful Bella living with them. He glanced at Edward who was in wolf form, "I think I should stay with my father for a while."

The large, white wolf turned his head, _'Why do you want to do that?'_

"I can't stomach the idea of her living with us," Jacob tried to smile. "She's never going to get over what we did to her. She'll never understand it wasn't intentional. She believes I deliberately seduced you. She'll blame you and I for what happened to her for the rest of eternity. Maybe we should just kill her."

'_I'm hoping that last part was a joke?'_ Edward studied the boy more. _'It's not like you to say something so cruel. I know what she said was wrong, but she's hurting. She's also adjusting to her new life…or so-called life.'_

"She hates us, Edward. As time goes on she won't get better, just worse. You know that. Bella will become just as spiteful as Victoria," Jacob sighed. He turned around to look at her as she continued to ask for Carlisle's help. Her eyes locked with Jacob's and she glared at him.

"You suffering, little whore! How could you think I'd pick you instead of Edward? Why would I want a poor, inferior boyfriend when I could have a wealthy, socially acceptable, white one?" Bella hissed.

"Enough," Rosalie reached out stopping Bella. Everyone halted to see what was to come. Rosalie walked in front of the girl with a smirk, "Listen bitch, I have had enough of your trashy mouth. You're a pain in the ass alive _and_ dead. If I had things my way, I'd tie your pathetic ass up and use you for firewood so the wolves could enjoy smores."

The wolves made happy grunts and nods of approval while Jacob tried not to laugh.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began to hush his daughter.

"No, no," Rosalie held up her hand with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm not quite finished yet. You are a whiny, spoiled, irritating, little witch! You are a hemorrhoid on the butt of humanity! For your mother to name you Bella is a joke unless she was referring to a beautiful disaster! There is only room for one bitch on this side of the continent and I was here first! So fuck off, shut up or let me help you _die_ trying!"

Bella began to open her mouth to share a few colorful words at Rosalie, but the calm blonde smiled and without any notice slapped Bella across the face. Then the blonde smiled with a big sigh, "I've been waiting for that for a long time."

"Need a cigarette?" Emmett joked.

Rosalie looked around the forest with a satisfied grin, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Alice began to laugh covering her mouth. Seth bounced around Rosalie showing how happy he was and she patted him on the head without fear as they all began to walk again. Bella was speechless. She didn't know what to say in light of her humiliation. But Rosalie's actions got the girl to shut her trap long enough to make it back to the Cullen house. No one knew where to go from there, yet there was one thing everyone agreed upon; locking Bella in the basement while they thought of what to do with her…

* * *

*Sorry I didn't have a chapter for you last weekend. I was caught up in designing a new website for someone. I'm back now - :)


	14. Ode to a Vampyre

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Fourteen: **Ode to a Vampyre

Locked up in the basement, Bella paced with an expression of displeasure. She'd been cut down by Rosalie and felt like she was suddenly two feet tall. If she'd been a man, she'd be sporting no balls between her legs. Rosalie, on the other hand, would be wearing them as earrings as a reminder of the trophy she'd won in casting Bella down a peg…or in this case, two.

Her newborn, erratic behavior shifted from regret to delusion every few minutes. Bella would feel horrible for having said such awful things at Jacob and Edward, but then the part of her that felt she had been unjustly treated would rear its ugly head and she'd began to hurl words at the closed, locked door in front of her. No one could really hear her or at least they pretended not to. Vampires had a remarkable way of tuning out undesirable sounds. The wolves, however, couldn't take it anymore. They left to patrol the property to distance themselves from Bella's ranting. Sam reluctantly gave Edward the night off due to Jacob's glaring. Seth, for the most part, was relieved to get away from Bella as he was beginning to fantasize about her demise.

Jacob sat in his room doing his best to drown out Bella's voice with Edward's iPod. The ear buds screamed out Godsmack, "Whatever." That song seemed perfect for the occasion:

_And I wonder, day to day.  
I don't like you any way.  
I don't need your shit today.  
You're pathetic in your own way._

I feel for you.  
Better fucking go away.  
I will behave.  
Better fucking go away.

When he could still hear her banging away at the steel door, he turned up the volume. Edward sat beside him on the bed. Hearing the music turn up higher, he smiled. He had just come out of the shower smelling clean and void of wet dog. The short towel around his waist struggled to stay around his hips. His bulge pushed at the fabric between his legs as he leaned over and planted an affectionate kiss on the boy's cheek.

Jacob smiled and pulled the ear buds out, "You feel better?"

Edward's orange eyes shot a look in the direction of the basement door, "Could be better if there was peace and quiet around here."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. So much for that."

"I couldn't hear a thing with the water running," Edward pointed his thumb at the bathroom door.

"I should have taken a shower with you," Jacob joked.

"Still can," Edward grinned mischievously. He leaned over again and gave Jacob a soft kiss on the lips.

Jacob chuckled with closed eyes. Edward leaned in more and parted the other boy's lips with his tongue. They settled into a wicked, hot kiss teasing and taunting each other until their hands went searching. Edward pulled Jake up so they were on their knees, hip to hip. Jacob yanked the towel off of Edward easily. He playfully smacked one bare cheek while Edward grunted in surprise. He pulled away out of the kiss and smiled, "What was that all about?"

"Don't you like that?" Jacob bit his bottom lip with a small grin.

Edward tried not to laugh, "I do, but…coming from you…it just surprised me."

"Coming from me?" Jacob tilted his head. "Who the hell else have you done that with?"

"Oh no," Edward laughed. "Let's not go there. Remember I'm much older than you are."

Jacob squinted at him observing Edward's expressions, "A long, lost experience from the sixties during Woodstock I suppose?"

Edward tilted his head back laughing out right, "Sure, right after sliding around in mud completely naked."

"I like that vision," Jacob smiled with a few nods. He suddenly grabbed Edward's plump cheeks and squeezed them roughly. "I would like to ride that sometime, you know."

Edward's eyes widened a bit, "What?"

Jacob burst into laughter. He fell back on the bed clapping while Edward continued to watch him not sure whether to laugh with him or be concerned.

The sound of Bella's hollering got louder as she probably thought Jacob's laughter was directed at her unfortunate situation. Even being undead, the girl thought the world revolved around her.

Jacob stopped to listen for a moment and then chuckled, "You wouldn't let me tap that Edward?"

This time Edward smiled, "Tap that? Such endearing words towards my ass. You really know how to turn a guy on Jacob."

Jacob sat up, "Of course."

Edward crawled over to the boy and straddled him pushing him down against the bed, "If you wanna tap this, you've gotta get me really, super horny."

"I think I can accomplish that," Jacob gave the older boy a wicked grin anticipating sex.

Edward leaned over bringing their mouths to each other. Only inches from Jacob's lips the older boy suddenly locked his own upon Jake's grinding hard with his mouth and rubbing his crotch against the boy's jeans. His cock responded to the movement by growing hard quickly and twitching with interest. Edward's hands took Jacob's wrists forcefully and pinned them down to the bed. Jacob went hard instantly at the delicious pressure.

"Fuck!" Jacob managed to gasp pulling away from Edward's tongue.

Edward stopped to whisper in the boy's ear, "She called us disgusting. Might as well live up to that as much as we can, right?"

"She's the disgusting one," Jacob said back panting in Edward's ear. "Disgusting for the words she used. I could have killed her for talking to you that way."

Edward pulled away locking his gaze with Jake, "I'll never forgive her for what she said to you."

Suddenly Jacob smiled, "Let's forget about all that. I'm working here. I'd rather tap into something more interesting." Jacob's eyes dipped down to look at Edward's curious hard on. He easily pushed at Edward's grip and got loose enough to reach around and smack the boy's butt again.

"Really horny Jacob," Edward reminded the boy. "You gotta get me like mega horny."

"I aim to please," Jake snickered.

"And I'm pleased to _feel_ you try," Edward laughed before sinking into another kiss.

Alice descended the stairs staring at the basement door. She heard Bella banging away at Edward's piano and probably tearing it up. She sighed realizing she would have to call their piano supplier yet again to reorder a new one.

Out of nowhere she saw Edward sprint across the room butt naked as he tried to get to the basement door to stop Bella, but Jacob was quick to call him back reminding him that his attire was short of modesty. He saw Alice staring at him then and quickly covered his business.

"I think you're too late," Alice said.

Edward blushed and cupped his genitalia better as he side stepped to Jacob's room.

Alice began to giggle, "No…I didn't mean your package. I meant the piano. I think she broke it."

Edward, still pale at the embarrassment of his sister's eyes upon him, nodded with an open mouth. The towel he'd been wearing earlier flew out in mid air and hit him on his hip before plopping on the floor beside him. From inside, Alice heard Jacob laughing. Edward gazed at the garment and then up at his sister with an off beat smile.

Alice looked up at the ceiling and laughed. The scene was a welcomed reprieve from the seriousness of the day when they had searched frantically for Bella Swan. Despite her demanding pounds at the door and the remains of the piano, Bella did not succeed at getting her pleas answered. After being surrounded by silence, she huffed and sank to the floor in defeat. It seemed her tantrums would go unrequited. She was further more flustered when she realized sleep would not help to pass the time. It was going to be a long night. Her eyes slowly focused on the beaten piano. Maybe she should have spared it…

As Edward walked back into the bedroom, Jacob chuckled at him, "Flashing your goods again Cullen?"

"You failed to get me super horny so…my behind will remain untapped," he smirked pitching the towel at his head.

Jacob ducked, "Oh…that's a shame." Jake shook his head. "I guess I'll hit that back door some other time."

Edward stopped at the dresser as he fished for some briefs, "Now it's a back door that you want to hit? Such violence…"

Jacob laughed lying back on the bed, "Love hurts."

* * *

Victoria watched the Cullen house for quite some time. The wolves were far off sniffing away at all the decoys she left behind. Dumb mutts. She was a few steps ahead of them and too clever to be caught…so she figured.

The red headed rogue knew Bella was inside the house. She could hear her 'little girl' angrily banging at the door and breaking up what sounded like a piano. Her wicked temper delighted Victoria. She reminded her so much of herself. She sighed with pride and began to think about how she would get the girl out of the Cullen basement. No doubt the two freaks (Edward and Jacob) would be pawing away at one another somewhere in the house and the others would be upstairs more than likely doing whatever. But she wasn't certain they'd be so preoccupied that she could rescue her little princess and escape the wolves. Still, it would be a chance she'd have to take.

Victoria scampered over to the trees nearest the roof and landed without a single noise. She carefully maneuvered her body like a cat, low and slow, around the shingles trying to find the perfect spot to crawl down the wall. When she found what she was looking for, she inched her way like Spiderman down the side and past Alice and Jasper's room. The two were talking quietly about the little Clearwater boy. Victoria rolled her eyes hearing Alice's whiny concerns. Vegetarian vampires creeped her out.

When she was able to approach the window near Jacob and Edward's room she stopped to listen. She heard nothing and that alarmed her. She knew the shifter was now a vampire (she held back a snicker), but the Cullen boy was some freaky hybrid that she'd rather not come into contact with. She tried to peek in the window. She could tell that there was some light in the room, but it wasn't strong enough for her to see deep within. She cursed in her head and continued to find a way inside.

Jacob was reading a book (a habit he seemed to pick up from Edward) on the bed while Edward dozed in and out of sleep. The older boy would periodically wake up thinking he'd heard something, but Jacob was quick to put his hand on the boy's back and hush him. For the millionth time that evening, Edward opened his eyes and questioned the noise he'd heard.

"Go back to sleep," Jacob smiled. He gently rubbed Edward's back. "There's nothing there." Jake leaned over and kissed his wolf on the shoulder.

Edward mumbled with a grin and slipped back into blissful slumber.

But there was something there. Victoria reached the sliding glass door near the kitchen. It was locked as expected, but the red head was good at getting past locks. It was a little talent she acquired when she was human. Faster than an expert cat-burglar, she heard the lock click; a quick indication that the lock was now _unlocked._ With a satisfied smile she carefully slide the door open and walked inside. She waited to hear Jacob tell Edward not to worry and go back to sleep…which he did. She sniffed looking at the half open door to the boy's room. A little challenge she'd have to face if they heard her, but one she'd be willing to deal with.

From the inside of her blouse she pulled out a slip of paper. As careful as a deadly snake, Victoria walked over to the basement door, leaned down and slipped the note under the frame. She waited to see it pulled out from the other side and smiled.

Step one – complete.

Bella picked up the piece of paper like a greedy, little school girl with a love note. She walked over to the window that gave her some moonlight to read. She grinned as she recognized the scent of the vampire that pushed it under the door:

_Hello child,_

_Looks like you've gotten into some trouble. I've come to release you, but you've got to help me. Stay quiet. I will get the door open. Do not, I repeat, do not find it within yourself to do something foolish and get away from me. You'll be caught by the wolves and without the Cullens they'll tear you apart. Sit tight, little one. I'm coming to get you out of there._

_V._

Bella nodded at the note, shoved it in her jeans and walked over to the door to wait for her 'mother.' She smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet thinking of how great it will be to get out of this place. The newborn watched the door listening for any signs that it was opening. From deep within the wood she heard a soft click. Triumph!

As the door was pushed open it creaked slightly sending Bella into a panic. She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Edward sat up, "I know I heard something that time."

Jacob didn't argue. He put the book down and got up from the bed slowly, "No…it's nothing." He winked at Edward. "Go back to sleep."

Both boys got out of the bed in deadly silence. They approached the half open door carefully expecting to see the red head. Jacob opened the door so fast it made a sound as it settled almost hitting the wall behind it. He went to the basement door with lightening speed typical of a vampire. There was nothing there. Jacob turned to look at Edward to shrug his shoulders. "I don't see anything."

But Edward walked out of the room and instantly he smelled a vampire…Victoria.

She got a hold of Jacob so fast the boy cried out. She twisted his head with a smile looking at Edward, "Oh my…look what I've got."

Edward went to his knees, "No! Let him go! Please!"

From upstairs Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle leapt down onto the ground floor. They saw Jacob in the worse position a vampire could be in. One bad move and Victoria could snap his head off.

Bella pulled at the door and it swung open.

Victoria smiled at the girl, "Hello there. Go outside and wait for me while I take care of this long awaited business of mine. It's called getting even." Her eyes darted back to Edward enjoying the look of terror on his face seeing Jacob.

Bella stared at Jacob seeing the fear in his eyes. She felt the conflict in her heart not knowing whether to help or flee. She frowned with crossed brows looking at the sliding door to freedom and then back to Jacob…back and forth, back and forth.

"Move!" Victoria ordered.

"Don't…don't hurt him," Bella finally sputtered.

Emmett thought quickly, "Jake, you can fight her off! She can't do it alone!"

Jacob figured he was right, but still new to all of this, he opted to stay put trusting that Edward would get him out of this situation. Besides, Victoria seemed to have the upper hand as her grip upon his head and neck were so strong that he was literally terrified to fight her.

Carlisle hushed his son, "No – don't say anything. Victoria, let's talk about this. There is no need to hurt anybody."

"It's too late," Victoria shook her head at him. She turned her attention to the girl again, "I said move it, child!"

Bella jerked and began to run for the door.

"Bella!" Edward cried out. "Please, don't let her kill Jacob!"

"If you've got any sense girl," the red head snarled. "You'll help me do this. He's the reason you lost Cullen. He's the reason you two aren't together."

"No," Bella shook her head. "He's not."

"You said so yourself," Victoria confessed. "I heard you yesterday. If it wasn't for him, you'd be planning your wedding. He ruined everything. If you can't have Cullen, why should he? Kill him, Bella. Make Edward sorry for hurting you."

"You…you were there? You saw me almost torn to pieces and you didn't do anything?" Bella began to breathe hard with thoughts that rushed into her mind. "I _am_ angry at Jacob. And Edward. I'll never forgive either of them, but…but they aren't to blame."

"Yes they are!"

"You're wrong," Bella shook her head again. "_You_ are the one who ruined everything."

Victoria's red eyes shifted slowly to gaze at Bella, "Me? You idiotic, foolish girl! I am the one who came to get you out of here! I am the one who turned you…made you who you are today! How ungrateful you are!"

"Made me who am I today?" Bella scoffed. "I'm confused, angry and resentful more than the average teenager. Thanks a lot."

The red head continued to stare at Bella offended by her words. As she was distracted, Emmett walked to the side as Jacob's range of vision saw him. He stayed still hoping not to feel her grip tighten. As she got more and more agitated with Bella, the pressure on his neck increased.

Edward watched him feeling completely helpless. He didn't know if it would work, but he called out with his mind to Sam and the pack to return. He used an alpha voice he didn't even know he had. Jacob jerked a little hearing the voice as well. Edward glanced at his Emmett.

Emmett nodded and Edward looked back at Jacob once more, _'When Emmett comes at her, pull at her arm, try to get away…break it if you can.'_

'_I'll try,' _Jacob replied._ 'If I don't, maybe I'll see you in another lifetime.'_

At that instant, Emmett leapt towards them. Victoria hissed squeezing tight to Jacob's neck while he yanked on her arm as hard as he could. She screamed and the sound of stone cracking thundered in the room. Bella came from the other side and pulled at Jacob's waist. The boy fell downward, but he was quick to get up in case he had to fight the red head off.

Victoria grabbed at her arm as Emmett took hold of her other arm hoping to break that one as well. But Victoria's injury began to heal quickly. She slammed Emmett against the wall causing the surface to split in different directions. Emmett huffed being out witted by Victoria for the second time. The first being when she leapt into wolf territory and Sam was quick to propel Emmett out and into a stream a few months prior.

The red head bolted out of the house at top speed. She tore through the woods furious at Bella, that little turn coat, and herself for allowing anyone to soften what was left of her heart. James had warned her about that. He would have been mortified to see her running like this now. She kept going trying to get as much space between her and the Cullens as possible. And it would have worked…until she heard the wolves. The howling came from the left side of her, then the right, then from behind. Victoria picked up speed and screamed once more when the next howl came from right in front of her.

Big, black and eyes glowing the wolf came at her. She leapt over him turning her body easily and landing on her feet to begin running again. She looked back seeing Sam turn his huge body around to come after her. She smiled – WHAM!

Victoria bounced off what felt like a boulder and landed on her rear. When she took a half a second to look up, she saw the white wolf over her. She tried to scoot away but Paul came from the side and grabbed her arm cracking it like toothpick. Jared got the other one breaking it easily as Victoria screamed. Sam and Leah got a hold of both her legs pulling at them until they made a sickening snap-snap and Edward slammed his giant paw on her chest crushing it like an eggshell. Victoria stared up at him with a defiant smile and a raspy, unnatural voice as her larynx suffered intense pressure, "Looks like its one for the mutts tonight, eh Cullen?"

'_Better us than you,'_ Edward replied. He bared his teeth at her growling as he leaned in closer.

Victoria chuckled and spit at him at one last attempt to insult him. Then suddenly her red eyes widened as she felt the unmistakable grip of another vampire's hands taking a firm hold of her head. Her pupils looked up. Bella smiled down at her, "Night mother." Bella twisted her head so quickly that Victoria's mouth opened to scream and her body twitched trying to fight off the hold the wolves had on her. The thunderous sound of marble splintering filled the air and the sight of a single, ball of red hair tumbled out upon the forest floor. Victoria was dead.

Edward's face was one of shock…if a wolf could express that. He looked at her as she smiled watching Victoria's head roll away. Her body still convulsed as the wolves held it, but it died down quickly enough and settled to stillness.

Jacob and the rest of the Cullens watched the scene surprised at Bella's unique ability to go against her creator so willingly. It was odd to see a newborn do such a thing. They all couldn't help but wonder if the girl might have another motive in mind for committing such an act.

"Why did you do that?" Jacob asked her suddenly.

Bella shrugged, "I didn't really like her anyway."

"She created you," Jacob walked closer to her.

"She was trying to hurt you," Bella replied.

"I hardly think you'd come to _my_ rescue," Jacob said with eyebrows high.

"Yeah," Bella nodded looking away in thought. "That even surprised _me_."

"Is she for real?" Rosalie elbowed Emmett with anger.

Emmett shook his head, "I wouldn't trust her. Let's throw her back in the basement."

Esme sighed looking at the decapitated body, "After we clean up this mess."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Gather up some wood. Looks like the wolves _will_ be making smores tonight."

The smell of vampire burning is quite disgusting. Seth gagged a few times. When he finally had to shift back in order to acquire his human senses hoping it would lessen the potency, he was disappointed to find out his human stomach was far worse off. He ran into the woods to puke his guts out. Completely embarrassed, he began to return with his head down and spitting a few times for good measure.

As Seth made his way back to Victoria's bizarre funeral pyre, his eyes caught the movement of someone watching him with a smile. It was Jasper Hale. Seth felt his heart leap a little as he smiled back knowing he was about to have a conversation with the mysterious, handsome man and Alice wasn't around.

"Got a little shook up there?" Jasper smiled.

Seth nodded feeling his cheeks flush, "Yeah…a little."

"Not the greatest aroma in the world," Jasper made a face for a second.

"It sure isn't," Seth chuckled wiggling his nose.

"We're not all like that," Jasper darted his eyes at the charred remains of Victoria that still burned. "Evil, I mean."

"I know," Seth nodded. "I know your family is not the way other vampires are."

This time Jasper nodded slowly blinking his eyes, "We're…normal. Well, as normal as vampires come I guess."

Seth shook his head, "Isn't a 'normal' vampire one who kills people?"

Jasper shrugged, "I suppose you're right."

"Then you guys are hardly normal," Seth grinned. "You're more like…better than the rest."

"Why thank you," Jasper bowed his head a little with a small laugh.

Seth felt himself blush once more. He smiled again and began to walk away. He wanted to be alone to think about that he'd just talked to Jasper without Alice or anyone else interrupting for once. It was sure nice and he wanted to bask in it for a little while before heading for home.

"Hold on," Jasper suddenly called out softly.

Seth froze. He turned around slowly with wide, innocent eyes of brown, "Yes?"

Jasper walked up to the boy. The casting moonlight gave the man's face a beautiful hue of pale blue. Only his golden eyes stood out despite the lack of light that surrounded the two of them.

Seth felt his heart race not knowing what was going to happen, but knowing for sure it would be something worth remembering. He wished at that moment he'd had a toothbrush. Damn. He prayed his breath didn't stink or that the t-shirt he borrowed from Jake wouldn't fly up in the fickle breeze that suddenly whisked around them. Seth bit his top lip and pulled at the sides of the t-shirt waiting for whatever Jasper was going to do.

"Did you know," Jasper began with his voice soft and soothing. "That you are very…magnetic?"

For some reason Seth's brain could not comprehend the word 'magnetic.' He raised his brows trying to quickly decipher it, but in his excitement nothing came back. He just shook his head hoping that would convey enough. It did.

"Do you…do you like me?" Jasper asked out of nowhere.

Seth's eyes almost popped out of his head. His mouth dropped open, but he was quick to seal it up again. He took a deep breath before speaking as he didn't want to make a verbal mistake now, "I…I think you're very nice." Seth nodded after his words, his eyes still big.

Jasper came a little closer smiling with his eyes locked upon the young man in front of him, "I think you're very nice too."

"I am?" Seth's voice peeped. It was a lousy come back, but Seth was terribly shy about his strange attraction to this vampire. It was odd enough that he was a shifter and drawn to his natural enemy, but the fact that Jasper was a guy made Seth even more puzzled. He'd never been interested in a guy before. Well…maybe Jacob. Jacob always fascinated him, but it never got to be more than that. He never felt his heart leap when Jacob looked at him. Seth didn't yearn for Jake's attention if they were in the same room together. It was more of an admiration he felt for Jacob with dashes of puppy love sprinkled in. What he felt toward Jasper was something entirely different. Seth was curious to know what it would be like to touch his hair, his lips. He longed to hear this man whisper in his ear, to have his lips dance along the curve of his neck and to have his strong hands grip him tight to his chest. The mere thought gave Seth chills…good, warm chills that tickled so much he couldn't help but smile.

Now as he stood with Jasper Hale right in front of him, his mouth only inches from his own, Seth Clearwater gazed up into dazzling eyes of gold as Jasper came forward leaning slightly to the right. Ever so gently Jasper kissed Seth's cheek adoring the instant heat his lips felt. Jasper closed his eyes trying not to smile at how pleasing it was to be so close to this boy. He stayed there for a moment allowing the kiss to linger before slowly pulling away. When he looked down at Seth, the boy's eyes were still closed. He appeared to be in a trance of sorts, lost in his feelings and his brain whirling at the realization that Jasper had just kissed him.

"Seth?" Jasper said. His own voice was low and heavy sounding as it hovered with a playful urge. "You can open your eyes now."

"Huh?" Seth could only reply. He suddenly opened his lids and his gaze was mixed with jubilation and regret. He was ecstatic to be kissed by Jasper even if it was only on the cheek, but he was heartbroken it was over. He would have liked it if things would have progressed into something more.

At that moment Jasper turned around looking back over his shoulder, "I shouldn't be here like this with you."

Seth felt his heart drop again. The words sounded too much like guilt. Jasper obviously was feeling bad about their meet up. But Seth didn't encourage it…Jasper did. The boy crossed his brows, "If you feel so bad then I think we'd better get back." He started to walk away mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Jasper grabbed his arm squeezing it a little. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Seth turned around with a nod, "No problem. I get it."

"I don't think you do," Jasper replied looking down. "Alice said I would be drawn to you. She told me this would happen, but I didn't believe her. Not because I didn't think you were attractive. No. It was more like me thinking I could never desire anyone other than Alice."

Seth's emotions had a jump start, "Wait. Does that mean that you…you like me?"

"I care about you," Jasper reached out and ran his thumb along the side of Seth's face coming to rest near his bottom lip. He gently dragged it upon the soft edge. "I don't know what it is…I don't know why…but I care. That is something I cannot deny."

The boy felt a twitch between his legs. His body erupted in goose bumps all over. He thanked God Jake gave him a shirt to put on. Otherwise Jasper would have seen he'd succeeded in making the boy's nipples hard too easily. His knees weakened at the prospect of Jasper's body against his own. He tried to stop the smile that was insisting to surface upon this face. It failed. Seth gave Jasper a loving, hungry grin, but Jasper suddenly cleared his throat removing his hand and stepping away.

"I apologize," he said to Seth looking down. "It's not proper for me to be so bold. You barely know me and I'm involved with Alice."

Seth was in a daze. He had his chocolate eyes locked on Jasper, "It's okay. Be bold. I know you enough and Alice isn't here."

Jasper gave him a wearied smile, "Still, it's not appropriate. You deserve better."

It was then Seth knew things weren't going to turn out like he'd like them to. Jasper took another step backward away from him and whatever was in the air to have brought them together in the first place, was gone. That one moment, the small window in time, was closed. Still, Seth was grateful that it had happened at all. He didn't feel rejected as he had before. Somehow he felt even more special than he ever had in his life. He was vindicated in knowing this man he was so attracted to, wanted him as well. At least he'd have that moment to treasure and hold his head high.

"We'd better go," Jasper chuckled nervously glancing at the pyre in the distance. "They're probably wondering where we are."

Seth nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

Jasper tilted his head a bit, "For…?"

The boy only smiled and with a single wink, he walked past Jasper. He headed back to the pack and the Cullens, back to his sister and ultimately back to reality with a little more wisdom and hell of a lot of pride.

* * *

**FYI:** The word 'pyre' (sounds like pie-er) is when a body is lit on fire like cremation. It was a tricky word to use in the chapter title, but I couldn't resist ~ Vampyre…sounds like a metal band…lol. Have a great Easter everyone!


	15. Pot Shots and Sympathy

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** Occasional smut, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Fifteen: **Pot Shots and Sympathy

Bella did her best not to upset anyone. She'd already shocked the hell out of them all by ripping Victoria's head off. Even after it was done, Bella smiled about it. In truth she wanted to avoid the basement as much as possible. She accepted the fact that Alice was now assigned to her since she was quite unpredictable being a newborn.

Having Alice watch over her was gravy to Bella, but she noticed the loving woman she knew was very distracted. Alice always put everyone's feelings first. She was so warm and empathetic that seeing her disturbed in anyway bothered Bella. The girl watched Alice for a time before walking over to her and plopping down upon couch next to her. Bella tried to get her attention by staring at her, but Alice kept her eyes locked upon the wall in front of her staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her.

Alice snapped out of her trance, "Oh…yeah." The young woman's big, amber eyes shifted to Bella's oddly orange ones.

"What's the matter?" Bella tilted her head a little.

"It's nothing," Alice shook her head with a sigh.

"Come on," Bella smiled slightly, "you are never down. Not like this."

Alice smiled, "I have down moments. I may be a vampire, but I still have bad days, Bella."

Bella snorted, "Tell me about it, girlfriend."

They both chuckled at the thought.

Suddenly the eighteen year old girl turned around to face Alice, "It's funny. I thought becoming a vampire would be a complete relief. I'd be with Edward and have eternal bliss that I would spend with the love of my life. But…life had a different plan. It's painfully ironic that Edward would end up with Jacob and I'd be turned into a vampire by some insane bitch with a vendetta against my ex-boyfriend. Now I'm like under house arrest 'cause I can't be trusted in a house where the ex-love of my life lives with his new boyfriend who was my best friend before all of this started."

Alice just looked at her trying to keep up.

"Isn't that a bitch?" Bella asked her.

"It doesn't have to be," Alice smiled weakly.

"How do you figure?" Bella frowned. "My God, Alice, if you had gone through what I've been through, you might have killed Jacob for coming between you and Jasper."

"Killing someone has never crossed my mind," Alice shook her head with big eyes.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one…I happen to like Jacob. If he was to get involved with Jasper I'd be crushed, but I would never kill him. If Jasper would feel so strongly for another person and leave me, I'd have to find peace in that and hope for the best for him and whomever he chose."

Bella stared at her in disbelief, "Seriously? You wouldn't want to kick some ass?"

Alice chuckled, "What would it prove?"

"That you've been hurt!" Bella answered growing impatient.

"Accepting fate with your head held high speaks volumes Bella," the beautiful girl told her. "Lashing out in anger or resentment deflates the essence of who you truly are. Besides, ultimately you want Edward to be happy, don't you?"

Bella thought about it all before answering, "Well…yeah…I guess."

"Don't you want Edward and Jacob to be happy no matter who they end up with?" Alice questioned.

Bella shrugged, "I suppose."

"Would hearing that they were both dead for hurting you make you feel better?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Again Bella thought about it first, "For a little while."

"Bella!" Alice scolded.

"Okay, okay…" the girl snickered. "No."

"That's better."

"So," Bella began, "if Jasper was to cheat on you, you'd honestly not feel any anger toward him or the person he messed around with?"

"I'd be disappointed," Alice nodded. "I'm not made of stone." Alice crossed her brows for a second, "Well…you know what I mean."

Bella nodded.

Alice continued, "I would try to understand why Jasper would do something like that in the first place. I would like to think he'd come to me first though."

"What if he didn't?"

Hearing this Alice smiled, "I'd know, Bella."

Bella gazed at her not understanding.

"I can _see_ what's gonna happen," Alice reminded the girl pointing to her head.

Despite the fact that no one knew if Bella possessed any vampire 'gift' yet, the girl squinted her eyes slightly at Alice before saying, "And what have you seen?"

Alice stared back at her with a blank expression, "Something."

"Oh God," Bella's eyes widened, "Jasper? No way." Bella pulled her legs up to her body gazing off, thinking. "Hey…is that why you're so down?"

Alice didn't answer her. She just looked off in thought in her own world where no one else was welcomed.

"Oh shit," Bella gave a strange giggle that sounded like Victoria. "He's messing around, isn't he? Well…I guess we'll see if you are gonna practice what you preach, girl."

Alice looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"You know he's cheating on you," Bella nodded quickly almost drooling at the prospect of drama in the house. As if the drama she was dealing with regarding Edward wasn't enough. "What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna confront him?"

"Bella," Alice turned to her as if she was a child. "Jasper is well aware that I know what he's done. And I also know he will come to me to talk about it."

"Is he gonna leave you for that other person?" Bella waited for the answer looking like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings.

Alice studied her before answering, "Not that it's any of your business, but no. He's not going to leave me."

For a moment, Bella looked disappointed. She sat back against the cushions, her shoulders drooping. It was evident that she had found Alice's plight much more interesting than her own. Hearing that everything would be fine was a bummer to the newborn. She looked down at her lap and began to fidget with a thread she'd found on her clothing. She pulled at it while biting her bottom lip. The thought of feeding again entered her mind. Bella sighed, "When can we go hunting?"

Alice gave her a sly smile, "Interesting way to change topics."

"I'm hungry," Bella shrugged.

"Yes," Alice nodded, "and not just for blood I see."

Bella frowned again.

Jasper entered the room looking at Alice, "May I have a word with you?"

Alice smiled, "Who's gonna watch the kid?" She thumbed at Bella who gave the woman a strange look.

"Me," Jacob walked in with Edward behind him.

"Does Edward have to be in the room with us?" Bella whined. "He smells."

Edward blinked a few times at the statement.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You'll live…forever."

"That's what you think," Bella pinched her nose shut.

Rosalie entered the room hearing Bella, "Then you should be glad Edward is with Jacob instead of you since you can't handle the smell."

Bella cocked her head like an annoyed teenager with her eyes looking at the ceiling, her nose still plugged, "Fuddy."

Alice got up, "We can go outside Jaz."

He nodded escorting her to the sliding door to the back.

Bella watched them go. She unplugged her nose, but made a face glancing at Edward. "Hey Rosie…"

Rosalie glared at her. No one was allowed to call her that name unless it was Emmett or perhaps Carlisle. Even Jacob would be forgiven for using it, but Bella…never.

Bella's eyes got wide, "Alice knows Jasper cheated on her."

"What?" Edward said as the other looked at Bella like she was on fire.

"Jasper?" Jacob couldn't believe it.

"He'd never do that," Rosalie grabbed a magazine that was on the coffee table before her.

"But he did," Bella replied.

"With who?" Edward snorted.

"I don't know," Bella answered. She pinched her nose again, "Go take a bat, E-war."

They still stared her. Rosalie continued flipping pages of the magazine with disinterest.

"You go take a bat," Edward growled, "to your head."

Rosalie froze from actions and then laughed.

"We can help you," Jacob smiled.

"Sh-dup," Bella smirked at him.

"I'm first," Rosalie started to flip pages again.

"No," Edward shook his head. "I am."

"No, me," Jake pouted.

"Biss off," Bella grumbled.

* * *

Jasper took Alice's hand gently as they walked onto the grassy field behind the house. It was almost day light and the horizon was light with the haze of a new day. They said nothing to one another while they walked. Alice held her head high, as she described to Bella earlier, while Jasper's head hung low debating when he should tell her of his time he'd spent with Seth in the woods. He squeezed her hand that he held preparing for what he knew he had to do. Alice deserved to know the truth.

He sighed making Alice turn to look at him, "What's the matter?"

Jasper stopped and took her other hand facing her, "I have a confession."

She smiled, "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she nodded blinking slowly.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. His touch was so familiar to her heart. He was intertwined with her like the stars and the moon. She couldn't imagine a long, eternal life without him. But she loved enough to let him go if that was what he wanted. Alice was prepared for that if necessary.

"I don't deserve you," Jasper looked down again.

Alice chuckled, "I beg to differ."

"I betrayed you," he gazed at her with threatening tears in his eyes.

"And yet," Alice smiled as she reached up to touch his cheek, "I do not feel betrayed."

"You should."

"I love you Jasper," Alice announced matter-of-factly.

"And I love you," he replied. "I always will."

"I know," she beamed as she reached up to embrace him tight. "I knew it all along. I trust you, Jaz. It would break my heart to lose you, but I love you too much to _make_ you love me."

Jasper chuckled, "You are amazing. I've never known someone more forgiving. You are so remarkable and loving. Amazing..."

"There is nothing amazing about me," Alice shook her head. "I just try to be honest with myself. Your happiness is worth more to me than my pride to keep you. Did he make you happy?"

"My interest in him will pass," Jasper admitted.

She smiled, "It might…it might not."

He looked at her in alarm, "Is that what you've seen?"

Alice leaned to his ear in a whisper, "All that matters is that you're mine for now."

Jasper gazed at empty space not sure of how to feel at her remark. He hugged her tight and trusted that she knew what was to come. She might choose to share it with him in the future, but for now, Alice Cullen kept it all to herself.

* * *

Rosalie joined Emmett on their bed as he flipped channels on the television. He finally settled on South Park. He looked over at her with a smile, "Did Edward lock her in the basement?"

"No," Rosalie stared at the screen watching Cartman belittle Kyle as usual.

Emmett shook his head, "Leaving that girl to wander around the house is bad news."

"She kept complaining that Edward stank."

Emmett laughed, "My bro smells like dirty ho."

Rosalie smiled, "And yet…she smells worse."

"You don't have to _smell_ her to see she's gone bad," Emmett snorted.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, "like bread."

Emmett nodded, "Yep…little, green, fuzzy things have grown on Bella."

Rosalie snickered, "Moldy..."

Suddenly Stan yelled that someone killed Kenny on the T.V. As Kyle began to respond, Emmett and Rosalie hollered, "You bastards!"

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie, "That's what I love about you, Rosie. You get me."

She looked over at him, "You just keep following me, Em…like a lost kitten."

"Meow," Emmett tilted his head playfully.

"I can't use the word dog since technically we've got one living here already."

"Rose," Emmett scolded her, "our brother is not a dog. He's more like…ah…pedigree."

Rosalie looked at him perplexed, "Oh that's right. I keep thinking Jacob is the dog, but now it's Edward. A dog with papers," Rosalie shrugged. "Lovely."

"He's still our brother babe," Emmett rested his head on her shoulder.

"Remind me to pick up a leash just to annoy him," she continued to tease.

"Nice," Emmett nodded with a impish grin.

* * *

Jacob stared at Bella with the corner of his eye. She sat there with her nose still plugged thumbing through the magazine Rosalie had tossed back on the table moments before. She finally felt the weight of Jacob's gaze on her. She stopped and shifted her eyes to look back at him, "Prob-em?"

He nodded.

Edward looked at them.

Bella let her nose go, "Care to discuss it?"

"You tell me," Jacob replied.

She shrugged, "My only problem is him." Her eyes shifted to Edward.

"I outta go over there and fart on her," Edward said to Jacob.

Jacob began to chuckle, "Let me get the camera first."

"Don't you have some disgusting date to go on?" Bella harassed.

They looked at her, their smiles erased.

"Your wit has changed," Jacob responded. "It's worse."

"Bella had wit?" Edward asked honestly.

"Yes Edward," Bella snarled, "but it vanished along with your charm."

"What are we gonna do with her?" Edward looked at Jake.

"Make a tiki torch out of her," Jacob joked.

Edward laughed, "Put an apple in her mouth and throw her on a rotisserie."

"And you and Jacob can go sit on the fruit platter," Bella snapped.

"I'll make sure NOT to ask for a doggie bag for your leftovers," Edward mumbled.

"You are my leftovers," Bella smiled. "Jacob will eat anything."

Her comebacks were on cue this evening and Bella felt quite proud of herself. When she was human she lacked a good, quick humor. Now, the vampire diva within her was swift to swing back at verbal fast balls thrown at her.

The boys stared at her temporarily speechless.

"Shut up Bella," Jacob could only say.

She laughed pleased with the obvious frustration both boys were stewing in. Win for the newborn.

Edward glared at her unfinished, "I'm a main course, Bella. You, on the hand, are one of those appetizers that few sample."

Jacob started to chuckle, his eyes slowly shifting to see her expression.

Bella's brain thought as hard as it could for a comeback, "At least I'm on the menu. Jacob is something you order a la cart."

Jacob leaned over tapping her on the leg, "That means I'm special. Thanks for the compliment."

"And he costs more," Edward snorted.

Bella huffed and got up from the couch. She plopped the magazine on the table and stomped off into the kitchen. Jacob followed her.

"Leave me alone," she growled turning to him.

"Not gonna happen," Jacob shook his head. "Go back on the couch."

"Or what?" the girl put her hands on her hips to challenge him.

"Or I'll have Edward come over here and stink up the room," Jacob threatened.

"I don't stink," Edward called out pouting.

"Take me hunting," Bella said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it."

"Then have Fido take me," Bella whined.

"Fido says f-you," Edward grumbled, "and you stink too."

Jacob chuckled again, "Fido says…"

"I _heard_ what he said!" Bella snapped.

"Go back in the living room," Jacob pointed the way.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" the girl began to walk toward him.

"I know I am," Jacob nodded.

"You have absolutely no remorse for fucking me over," Bella argued.

"No, that's not true," Jacob shook his head. "I do feel bad about that. No one planned this, Bells."

"Don't call me that!" she hollered. "That part of our relationship is dead…more dead than you and me!"

"Don't forget me," Edward raised his hand just to be a smartass.

"And you!" Bella stormed out into the living room again. She walked up to him trying to ignore the pungent odor of wet dog, "You can't even recall that you once cared about me. Everything thing is a joke to you at my expense."

Edward looked at her, "I remember that I cared Bella. I still do, but not the way you want me to. I remember when we met, I remember what we've been through. I don't feel proud of what I've done to you. Hurting you was not on my agenda, but it happened and all I can offer is my apology, but it's not good enough for you. You would prefer to see me on my knees begging for your forgiveness. That's not gonna happen, Bella. You probably deserve to see me completely humiliated…I can agree with that, but I won't give that to you. That's not because I want to continue to hurt you, that's because I love Jacob and I'm not ashamed to feel that way."

"You're still a dick Edward," Bella folded her arms over her chest wanting to cry. The tears did not come.

"At your service," Edward replied with a sigh.

"Hey," Jacob gave him a look, "dick services are not necessary."

This made Edward smile.

Bella looked over at Jake, "I don't want his dick. It's yours."

Edward took a hold of her wrist and pulled her down on the couch with him, "Listen- can't we get along? I know things will never be the same between us, but our new lives don't have to be filled with all this drama."

"I don't know," Bella's said sadly as her gaze floated over every feature of his face. She had loved him _so much_. She had remembered every line and crease near his eyes when he smiled, the shape of his teeth, the curve of his nose. Having to accept the knowledge that he no longer belonged to her still drove her mad. It still hurt. It always will. "I want to love you again Edward. I want things to be better. I just can't get over the fact that you moved on with Jacob and never told me about it until it was too late. That scar I will carry with me no matter how many times you apologize. And for that, I'm sorry too."

He looked at her feeling himself saddened by her orange eyes. He could recall how much he loved her brown hues when he first kissed her. They had been so deep that he'd gladly drown in them. Now she gazed back at him with strange, orange pools that bore into his own with pain and regret. He nodded and let her go.

Bella stood up with a sigh. She pulled down her shirt to straighten it and then sat back on the other side of the couch away from Edward as Jacob watched her feeling lousy. Jacob walked over to her and put his hand on her knee, "I know you don't believe us when we say we never meant to hurt you. But it's true. Honest. We are cowards for not telling you up front. There was just so much going on in between all of that. I know it's not an excuse, there isn't one, but at the time…things just were so crazy, we just couldn't face seeing you hurt. We knew it was the evitable. There was no way to break it to you without you getting upset. You had every right….you still do. But please Bella, _please_ know that we're sorry. We don't want to fight with you or hurt you anymore. Everything has gone horribly wrong. All we can do now is pick up the pieces and try to live in peace together. We want to try, Bells. We hope you will once day feel the same way."

She didn't reply, but after a few minutes she nodded. All this hatred was not doing any good. She remembered what Alice said about holding your head high and that it's much more appealing than pitching shitty words at others. Pity is not attractive. Bella didn't want people to pity her. In one small gesture, Bella shattered her previous emotions as she leaned over and hugged Jacob in earnest, "I'm sorry Jake. I want you and Edward to be happy. But I hope you two can understand that when I'm stronger I will be leaving Forks. It's not that I can't stand to see you together, it's more about me wanting to find somewhere I belong as a vampire."

"I can understand that," Jacob hugged her back. He felt a tremendous sense of relief holding her. He sighed and softly rubbed her back.

Edward scooted over, "Can you give a big, smelly dog a hug too?"

Bella let Jacob go and smiled, "I guess I could try." She reached out and embraced him laughing a little. "You're still a dick though."

He looked at Jacob while they both chuckled, "Always." Edward also felt better as he slowly rocked them side to side. Maybe now the three of them can find some common ground. He hoped that would be the case. Edward pulled away smiling, "You still hungry?"

Bella tried to hold back a laugh, but her face stretched into a terrific grin, "You bet."

"Let's go hunting," Edward looked at Jake.

He nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. Let's go."

"What about the others?" Bella jumped up off the couch excited about getting out and having a good drink.

"This is our time," Jacob told her.

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "You, me and Jake…like the old days…except we're not fighting."

Bella laughed, "More like a Twilight Zone episode!"

The three of them walked out of the house saying a few words to Alice and Jasper as they were returning from their walk. Alice was glad to see Bella getting along with the boys and told Jasper she hoped she stayed that way. It would make all their lives easier as Bella got used to being a newborn.

Edward, Jacob and Bella ran off into the woods jabbering between each other. Bella finally got the chance to relish in her new abilities. It was great not tripping over every little branch and leaf. Her human life was littered with her past mishaps of falling down. Now she was a like a piece of music when she ran; perfect and a delight to behold. She leapt across huge, fallen trunks with ease and felt like there was no ground beneath her feet as she tried to out run Jacob and Edward. They easily passed her teasing her like big brothers. She jumped high bouncing her self against rocks and trees remembering how Victoria did it. Edward did it perfectly, Jacob was not too bad himself, but as she could recall, Alice was the most graceful. Bella wanted to be that way. She hoped Alice would give her a few pointers sometime.

The three of them stopped suddenly when they caught the scent of a mountain lion nearby. Jake was quick to grab Bella as it was common for a newborn to shoot for prey without noting if it was wise to do so. There was no mistake…it was a mountain lion and it actually tried to attack them first. The large cat began to growl as it lowered itself to the ground, ears back, and tail whipping furiously with frustration. Its eyes were fixed upon Bella as she was the smallest of the group.

"Let me have him, let me have him!" Bella squirmed in Jacob's grip.

Jacob looked at Edward who nodded his head once indicating that Bella would be able to handle this. Jacob nodded back and let her go.

The newborn smiled practically shooting herself at the creature like an arrow from a bow. Her arms were out stretched as if she would give him a big hug, but her teeth were bared ready to kill.

The mountain lion roared and leapt forward as well ready to take on this foolish human. When their bodies slammed together, the animal knew instantly he was in trouble. Her grip was tremendous and as her teeth sank into his coat, the creature contorted its body pushing his huge claws against her as it tried to get away. The big cat roared again trying to tear at her flesh, but it was making no progress. It bit her skin, but managed to break a few teeth in its attempt.

The boys watched noting how strong a newborn is. Jacob was fascinated to see it all in action as he had just came from newborn status only a few months before. It wasn't long before Bella stood up and dropped the dead carcass on the ground with disinterest. She felt much better, but she still wanted human blood. Then she would truly feel satisfied.

"Bella," Edward began to teach her. "Have respect. Say thank you to him for giving his life."

She glanced at Edward and then back at the dead cat, "Oh…thank you. I'm sorry I had to kill you."

"No, no…" Edward smiled. "Don't be sorry. He died for a reason. Now we put him somewhere hidden."

"Do we have bury him too?" Bella asked looking like a teenager being ordered to clean house.

Jacob chuckled, "You better behave, young lady. Or your father and I will send you to your room when we get home." He leaned over and dragged the cat to some brush.

Bella laughed a little, "Oh that's just wrong, Jacob. That's just didn't sound right." Her eyes were now the beautiful, amber color glowing happily from a full belly.

The three of them took care of the large cat's body resting it within some brush and covering it up with branches. Bella repeated her thank you and as they began to journey on to find a meal for Edward and Jake, they had no idea they were being watched from a distance.

A male vampire surveyed their movements for a while as he carefully studied each one of them as best he could. He was eager to see the larger boy in action as he had heard he was capable to turning into some type of bizarre hybrid creature. He was leery about approaching him, but he was too curious to stay hidden.

He waited for them to finish their task and then followed them at a safe distance as they searched for more prey within the thick woods. He had seen them along with others a few hours before burning something quite big. His senses told him it was another vampire. That concerned him a little bit, but he tried not to let it bother him…and yet, deep down, he _knew_ who they had killed. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew.

She had told him to stay way. She told him not to come into this part of the forest, but he had been worried about her and embarrassed that he'd failed her and so he vowed to track Victoria down, but ultimately couldn't find her. But he knew…he _knew_ where she ended up. They had killed her. Now he had to get back at them. He drew back feeling anger settle in his chest, his red eyes blazing. He quietly distanced himself from them to gather his thoughts. He needed a plan…a good plan. And so he waited sitting near the stump of an old, dead tree. He stared off in thought and wondered what his life would have been like if Victoria had never bitten him. He suddenly shrugged with a smirk. At least she had made him something…at least he wasn't the boring old Riley he once was.

* * *

*_Author's note: _Okay peeps, it's almost over ~ why not have one more little bump in the road? *wink*


	16. Jacob's Latter

**Title:** The Blood that Binds Us

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** MA – Mature Audiences 18+

**Warnings:** **DEFINITE SMUT**, foul language, violence

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine and I do not receive money for them in any way.

**Chapter Sixteen: **Jacob's Latter

Riley had done as he was instructed by Victoria. She had told him to stay in the mountains until she needed him. When she didn't return, he took it upon himself to investigate what had happened. If she needed his help, Riley wanted to prove to her that he wasn't a total failure. He had led the newborn army near the Cullen property, but was unaware the wolves would create enough havoc to ultimately destroy any chances they had to defeat Edward and his family. Embarrassed to have been beaten so badly, he retreated to the mountains as ordered to and waited for her to come back.

Victoria would return every so often to report on what was happening. He was amused to hear about the shifter boy she thought she had killed and how he was now a vampire. He had hoped the boy would be on their side, but Victoria told him otherwise. He had shuddered to see her shaken by Edward Cullen's new ability to shift into an enormous wolf. He had almost killed her and Riley begged Victoria to allow him to go with her to protect her, but she was firm and told him to stay put. She still felt she could get the Swan girl on her own. That had been days ago. He could feel something had happened and was prepared to take a tongue lashing from the red head when she saw him. But he had to know she was okay. He cared about her…he loved her.

He was aware that he lacked the abilities she had as a vampire. He hadn't been one for long, but he'd had a good teacher nonetheless. He figured he'd probably be killed taking on the Cullens and the wolves, but he couldn't let Victoria's death go unchallenged. He promised her he'd at least take one of them out with him. He had to make some type of mark upon them. From what he'd observed the Swan girl, to his surprise was now a vampire, could be an easy target. But getting past Edward Cullen and that Jacob boy wouldn't be easy. He was going to try to attack the three of them instead of taking on the entire lot. He wouldn't stand a chance against all of them, but against three…he might, the odds were better.

Riley started to track them. It wasn't hard to do since Edward smelled like a strange, wet dog. It was a different scent of a true shifter, but it was potent enough. He found them heading back to the Cullen household. He couldn't let them reach the structure. He had to do this while he still held the courage in his heart…or at least the rage he felt against them. Besides, if they were too close, they could signal the others. Can't have that…

The vampire opted to set off a series of unusual sounds further out in the woods to distract them. It worked. Jacob, Bella and Edward looked over in the direction of the sounds and it wasn't long before that they walked toward him trying to find the culprit who was making the noise.

Riley scampered up a tree and watched from below hoping for the element of surprise. He saw them appear looking this way and that. A smile ran across his face as he locked on the sight of Bella below. She was pretty…and soon she'll be dead. Or maybe the other one…Jacob? If he had his ultimate way, he'd kill Edward. No doubt he was responsible for Victoria's demise. Taking him down would be a great way to die. He could try, but…he'd have to kill one of the others first. He nodded to himself, take on the girl first. A novice was easy to kill off.

He slowly inched his way forward for better leverage to pounce her. Her brown hair floated in the slight breeze and it seemed time stood still as Riley pivoted upon fate. He would die, but he would do it fighting…fighting for the mysterious, red headed, goddess that swept his world up with the penetration of her fangs into his flesh. He would do it for her…it was always for her.

Riley allowed his body to slip downward as Bella's head was suddenly directly under him. His movement was slow, but as his hands grabbed the sides of her head, she screamed spinning around. He caught hold of her hair yanking it hard taking a firm grip of each side of her head covering her ears as she gazed up at him with sheer terror. Her eyes were gold, the mark of a vegetarian vampire, and full of fear.

Edward snarled at him, "Let her go!" He began to breathe hard. His face contorted as his mouth settled into a fierce growl, baring his teeth that looked sharper than average vampire fangs. His hands curled into tight fists, breathing came harder and he snarled feeling his body stirring up rage. "I said let her go!" Edward jerked himself oddly instantly morphing into a huge, white wolf as pieces of his clothing exploded into fluttering strips of fabric in the wind. The sound of the cloth tearing still rang in Riley's ears as he looked upon the wolf's enormous size. The wolf's eyes glowed with an evil, dangerous orange as it stared him down.

It became apparent to Riley that his fate was tragically sealed. The chance of taking down Cullen was next to impossible. He put pressure upon the Swan girl's head to which she squirmed shrieking for help. Riley told himself to do it, kill her. She looked up at him still begging to be set free. Her feet were struggling to touch the ground below as Riley pulled her up making it difficult for Bella to stay steady.

"You're not going to get away," the Jacob boy told him. He began to maneuver to his side.

"I'll take her with me then," Riley looked at him trying to keep Edward in his sights as well. If either of them got a good angle, he would fail completely.

The white wolf snarled, spitting saliva that hit his hand making his skin burn. Riley frowned. He'd never heard of that happening, but this was no ordinary wolf either. The uncomfortable sensation made him want to grab his hand, but he did not move. He couldn't give them that open window…no. Take the pain…take it.

Jacob saw his opportunity. He mentally told Edward to spit at Riley again. When Edward did so, he jumped Riley when he saw the vampire jerk at the burning sensation. Bella flew forward on her stomach. She quickly spun around on her feet to attack Riley in anger, but she saw Jacob was fighting with him and Edward was getting ready to make his move.

Riley pushed Jacob off and now stood alone with Edward growling at him. The vampire knew not what else he could do. He looked at them one by one and blurted out, "I'm not alone! There are others. Not all of the newborns are dead. Victoria and I made more."

"You're lying!" Jacob challenged.

"Go ahead…" Riley smiled. "Kill me."

"Bella," Jacob looked at the girl, "go get the others. Edward, call Sam."

Bella took off running to the house while Edward sent out the alpha message to the rest of the pack who came out running from their homes all the way in La Push, already phasing before their paws hit the ground.

Jacob smiled at Riley, "Bring on your army. All of you will be dead and we'll just make another fire."

Riley knew it was over. He'd failed again. Fuck. He wanted to kill them all…he was in a furious frenzy wanting to see blood fly in the air like beautiful ribbons of red. He'd bathe in the satisfaction it would be their blood…their lives lost. But that wouldn't be the case today. It would be his own…

He wouldn't give the pack or the Cullens a show…he didn't want them gathered around him like he was some type of freak on display as the white beast took him down. He looked at Jacob gathering all his anger and leapt toward the boy. Jacob fought hard, slamming one on one with the vampire, but Riley in his rage seemed to have the upper hand. He shoved Jacob, head first, into the trunk of a tree causing a thunderous sound to engulf the forest. For a moment Jacob became dazed. He slumped down to the ground not understanding why he wasn't able to get up.

Edward snarled and came after Riley. The vampire jumped up landing upon Edward's back to which Riley did his best to crush the bones that made up Edward's ribs. There was the sound of snapping and Edward howled out, but it wasn't enough to completely injure the giant wolf. Edward reared up tossing Riley off like a rag doll.

Riley hit another tree sending branches and leaves to rain around him. He instantly got up again and flew toward Edward without a second thought. But Edward was busy watching Jacob. The boy still was unable to stand up. He pulled himself up on his hands and knees, yet he could not stand. Edward felt the weight of Riley on his back again and this time the vampire threw his fist down upon Edward's spine. A sickening crack echoed in the woods and Edward yelped like a frightened pup. He collapsed realizing he was in serious trouble.

Jacob heard the sound and knew it wasn't good. He forced himself to stand. He saw Riley smiling as he came down again hitting Edward's spine in another place and the sound repeated itself making Edward shout out again in agony. He couldn't move his legs. Edward was mortally wounded.

"NO!" Jacob yelled coming toward them. His footing was shaky and his eye sight lacked the clarity he needed to compete with this foe. Yet Jacob came after him despite that. If he died, he'd do it beside Edward.

Riley laughed out loud watching Jacob trying to come. He leaned forward easily and shoved Jacob's face backward causing the boy to fall down upon his rump with a startled grunt. Jacob looked up feeling defeated as he tried to get up again. Riley slammed his fist into Edward's back leg cracking it. Edward hollered out again and tried to roll over, but he knew he would be exposing his lower body and that would be worse. Riley was quick to catch himself so he would not end up underneath the beast. He jumped back to observe his work.

Jacob glared at him, "You stupid bastard."

"Looks like your friend here is the stupid one," Riley chuckled. "I'm going to take both of you down before the others get here."

Edward whimpered at the pain as he tried to stand once more. His huge body slumped down again with a huge sigh. He breathed heavy trying to ward off the feeling of passing out. His vision blurred, his head whirled. The pain was so intense, he saw white light in front of his eyes. Then his mind slipped away and Edward fainted.

Jacob was alone.

Riley smiled at him, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"So it is," Jacob nodded once.

"Who goes first?"

"I'll do the honors, thanks."

"Be my guest," Riley grinned.

They began to slowly walk the perimeters of an unseen circle studying each other before either of them made a move.

"Too slow," Riley snorted and bolted. But he didn't go after Jacob. He went back to Edward to finish him off.

Jacob went forward to stop him, but still not completely right, Riley shoved him away with a hearty laugh. He positioned himself to break Edward's other leg as Jacob stood up feeling himself growing angrier and angrier and angrier…

"Get…away…from…him…you stupid, son of a bitch!" Jacob fumed. He felt his blood boil within him, he gritted his teeth in a furious gesture of complete insanity.

Riley chuckled, "Make me."

Jacob's body began to tremble under the anger consuming him. He convulsed watching Riley get ready to hurt Edward again. He stepped forward and yelled, "I'm warning you, get away from him! I'll kill you! You dumb fuck! I'm warning you!"

"So far you've done nothing but stand there whining like a girl," Riley smirked. "Prove you're a man…hurry up, this dog doesn't have all day."

It was then that Jacob felt his body explode into a rage as he was suddenly propelled onto his hands and knees. He leapt for the vampire whom he heard shriek as he slammed his body against his. He tasted an odd flavor that hinted of blood, but was cold and thick. It was bad. The last thing he remembered was Riley begging for mercy and then telling Victoria he was sorry. After that, Jacob blacked out.

* * *

The pack arrived too late. They had heard yelling as they ran toward the confrontation Jacob was having with Riley. They had heard snarling and knew Edward must have attacked, but when they got to the scene, Edward was lying there still in wolf form severely injured and not conscious.

Sam found the remains of the vampire. Riley was ripped to shreds, his red eyes staring up in complete fear, wide and still. The head was sitting a few feet from the torso. Close to that was another wolf. A brown wolf…it was huge like Edward. It too was passed out, but this wolf Sam knew instantly. It was Jacob. Whatever Edward had become, it was obvious that Jacob was now the same.

Seth came from behind Sam and happily hopped around seeing Jacob in wolf form, but his jubilation stopped when Leah conveyed that Edward was badly hurt.

The Cullens appeared then and Carlisle was quick to get to Edward's side seeing his back was broken in two places. It took some time and lots of smelling salts to get both boys conscious enough to phase back. But Jacob wasn't sure what was going on. Even when Seth told him he'd phased, Jacob couldn't remember doing it. He just kept asking if Edward was alright and where Riley was. He was overcome with a high fever and very confused.

For Edward it took more than a month to recover from his injuries. He spent most of his time with Jacob who still wasn't sure what had happened. Even after everything settled, Jacob would still ask him questions about the entire event. He was able to successfully phase whenever he wanted and he would spend many happy hours with Edward in the woods running through fields of flowers and acres of greenery chasing one another while Bella tried to keep up.

Yet again Bella envied them wanting to be a wolf too, but Rosalie was quick to smack her in the head. Alice would explain to her that what Edward and Jacob shared was special and their own. No one could share that with them. No one was allowed. Their abilities were like their love…unique and strong. There was no question that soon enough the Volturi would be after them for answers, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. There was no rush. They wanted to enjoy the time they had together anyway. And things were slowing down nicely.

Bella told Charlie what had happened to her and after his initial anger at Edward and Jacob, he grew to understand and to the keep secret to himself. But Bella was still uncertain what to tell Renee. For now, she kept it all hush-hush. She had her own bridges to cross like Jake and Edward, but she was in no rush to do so either.

On one particular afternoon, far off in the woods near the Quillayute River, Edward and Jacob managed to escape Bella and spent some quite time together. They finally felt at peace to love one another without reservation. They had spent the earlier part of the morning chasing each other as wolves in the open fields and ended up swimming in the water where they phased back to human form to hold each other close and kiss as much as they could. When the kissing got too intense, Jacob coaxed Edward back to land.

Jacob scooted his bottom on the bank taking a quick look behind him to make sure he had enough room to lie back before Edward attacked him.

Edward had a great smile on his face as he took in every beautiful inch of Jacob's body. He loved the color of his russet skin that was now almost back to normal with his recent ability to shift. His original tattoo that marked him one of Sam's pack was back to its pitch black color looking stunning on the boy's muscled arm. Jacob made him go hard every time he saw him. He loved this boy more than anyone or anything on earth. Things couldn't get any better.

"I got something for you," Edward teased the boy crawling toward him on all fours.

Jacob tried not to laugh, but smiled regardless, "I'll bet." He continued to scoot himself using his arms and elbows on the dirt, trying not to get it shoved in his crack as he went.

Edward was suddenly upon him between his legs beaming with sexual delight, "I wanna do more than tap it, Jacob. And when I'm done with it, it's gonna have my name on it."

The boy's eyes widened at words, but then he laughed showing Edward his confident, white teeth that were slightly sharper at the incisors now that he was both shifter and vampire…like Edward, "Your name? I don't remember agreeing to that Cullen."

"Well," Edward's voice lowered to a purr as he leaned forward, "maybe you'll agree to this…" He pressed his lips against Jacob's softly, gently before nudging the boy's mouth open. Their tongues rubbed together slowly over and over in a mesmerizing dance that made their crotches twitch in anticipation. Jacob gasped a bit before wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and pulling him down closer. The message was clear; Edward wasn't going _anywhere_.

Edward chuckled as he made a feast out of Jacob's neck nibbling as he made his way up to the boy's ear lobe to suckle at it. Jacob moaned as millions of chills burst over him curling his toes as he dug his heels in the soft dirt underneath him.

"I love you," Jacob whispered with closed eyes. He nuzzled Edward's neck kissing the other boy's skin that was still pale against his own.

"And I love you," Edward replied pulling away to look down at him. "God, you're so beautiful." Edward gently ran his fingertips against Jacob's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"How do you figure that," Jacob smiled tilting his head slightly feeling his heart fill up with love for the other boy. "I think I'm the lucky one."

"Then we both are blessed," Edward told him with a firm kiss on the lips. He then bumped his parts against Jacob's making the boy open his legs more, "Time to start tapping."

Jacob burst into laughter, "Romantic and subtle, Cullen."

"As hard as you are right now," Edward growled curling his top lip a bit, "subtleties aren't necessary and we don't need any help from romance either. You're hot, I'm hot…it's a recipe for happiness."

The boy laughed softly again as Edward rubbed noses with him, "Edward Cullen, come tap my world."

"I promise to aim to please," Edward pulled himself up a bit and saluted to Jake.

Jacob pulled on his neck making Edward crash down upon him, "Start aiming here." Their lips met again in a hard, forceful kiss with intense sexual overtones behind it. They grunted as they rubbed their crotches against each other. Edward began to buck Jacob fiercely as he took hold of the boy's thighs and pulled them apart further.

"In me," Jacob struggled to say. "I want you in me."

Edward smiled as he began to kiss Jacob's chest lovingly. He allowed his lips to find their way to one of Jacob's hard nipples and he suckled it softly enjoying the sounds the boy made under his spell. Jacob arched his back crying out at the feeling that sent him over the top. He called out Edward's name a few times before beginning another session of twists and turns as Edward found his other nipple and playfully nudge it with the end of his tongue.

Jacob's eyes were tightly closed and his bit his bottom lip grunting as Edward continued to entice him. Edward's hand floated down between the boy's legs taking hold of his swollen member firmly. Another cry rang out from Jacob's throat as Edward stroked it slowly, painfully. Edward tugged at it rough a few times and then gently teasing it over and over as Jacob wiggled helplessly under him.

He continued to kiss Jacob's dark skin as he made his way down past his belly button and the soft patch of hair that traced downward still. His mouth stopped close to the head of Jacob's penis as Edward positioned it just right. Jacob bucked his hand in protest groaning in sheer pleasure, his breath hitching in ecstasy. Edward leaned in and kissed the tip softly. Jacob moaned turning his head to the side awaiting his lover's mouth eagerly. When he felt the unusual warmth of Edward's mouth wrapped around his length, Jacob whimpered with a worried look hoping he wouldn't cum into Edward's mouth that very second. He fought back the instant wave of pleasure that washed over him. He refused to cum.

Jacob pulled his head up to watch Edward. He could hear the boy's mouth suckling and saw the motion of his head going up and down, up and down. It was too much. Jacob bit his lip again and his head slammed backward hard against the ground. His heels continued to dig deeper into the soft sand and his back grinded in Edward's grip that now held firm to his waist.

"Edward," Jacob mumbled weakly. "Fuck…"

Edward stopped for a moment to lap at the head a few times sending Jacob overboard once more. The older boy groaned deliberately against Jacob's scrotum as he nuzzled it with his mouth.

"Oh…ah…fuck!" Jacob fitfully cried.

It was then that Edward began to kiss and nibble at Jacob's inner thigh near his perineum. He was pleased to hear Jacob's cries of pleasure, but got a little mischievous and bit the skin playfully. Jacob jerked and dug his nails into Edward's scalp. Then Edward dragged his tongue heavily against the perineum and up the scrotum to the very tip of Jacob's penis where he instantly (and quite cleverly) slid the boy's length into his mouth and down his throat with a satisfied moan. He fought off the reflex to choke when the boy's cock touched the sensitive back.

One of Jacob's fists pounded the sand, "Fuck me now!"

Edward started to chuckle, his mouth still full of Jacob. He pulled the boy's penis out and smiled, "So soon?"

"Now!" Jacob ordered staring up at the trees that decorated the blue sky above. He panted heavily. He never wanted Edward to fuck him so much than at this moment. If he didn't get want he wanted he thought he'd end up taking Edward himself.

"Mmm," Edward purred as he kissed Jacob's penis one more time.

"Edward…" Jacob moaned sadly. "You're fucking killing me."

The older boy laughed, "Am I? We can't have that."

"Please…what are you waiting for?" Jacob whined.

Edward pulled himself up to face Jacob, "I don't know. I guess there's nothing more since you're begging for it."

Jacob grabbed onto Edward's neck and pulled the boy down upon his mouth. He forced his tongue inside and locked their mouths together grinding over and over taking quick breaths as they switched sides periodically. When they pulled away from one another, Jacob quickly wrapped his lips around Edward's tongue and wickedly motioned a blow job on it sucking it hungrily.

Edward grunted with surprise and felt himself grow harder. His cock hitched and if it could smile it would have. His right hand sailed down to grab hold of Jacob's thigh as he pulled it open more.

"Ah…Ga…" Edward tried to say during Jacob's naughty imitation of oral sex.

Jacob stopped, smiling up at his man, "Fuck me Edward. Nail me so hard that I won't be able to walk for months."

Edward grinned back, "Damn…are you sure?"

Jacob playfully bucked him, "Do it, Cullen. Hard." He slapped Edward's ass firmly and bit his bottom lip wickedly.

Edward sighed, "Okay…but…you asked for it." He then laughed and positioned himself over Jacob just right.

The boy smiled back with a crooked grin that mixed nicely with lust and his eyes gazed back at his lover half-lidded, drunk with sex, "Hurry up." He wrapped one hand around Edward's neck and the other to the older boy's waist as he readied himself.

"Wait a minute," Edward frowned. "This isn't going the way I'd planned."

Jacob joined him in a frown of his own, "What are you talking about? Do me."

"Not yet," Edward shook his head.

"What?" Jacob wanted to cry.

"Not quite," Edward smiled. "Turn over."

Jacob almost started to protest, but then his curiosity got the best of him. He obeyed Edward and turned himself onto his stomach.

"Put your ass in the air baby," Edward commanded.

Jacob chuckled, "Now that's a statement you don't hear every day."

"Just do it," Edward slapped Jacob's ass cheek hard.

"Oh Christ," Jacob hissed as it stung. He quickly complied raising his behind to the heavens while his chest and head stayed down on the ground.

"That's more like it," Edward nodded with satisfaction. He got directly behind the boy and carefully spread his legs a part more.

"You gonna do me from behind doggie style?" Jacob asked. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to do it that way?"

"Quiet," Edward ordered. "Don't move."

Jacob got a little agitated, but still…his horniness was too curious to find out what happened next. He rested his forehead on back of his hands and waited.

Edward smiled. Jacob's ass was perfect. It was round, firm and plump. To Edward it was the perfect playground for his mouth. He slapped the other cheek making Jacob jerk slightly, and then he leaned in and kissed the irritated skin lovingly. He dragged his open mouth over a small area of it and bit the cheek with a naughty grin.

Jacob grunted, "What are you doing back there Cullen?"

"Playing," Edward replied with smile. He whacked the other cheek but not as hard as the first time.

"There's a speed limit, you know," Jacob warned.

Edward frowned, "I don't see any speed bumps." Edward looked at Jacob's ass again carefully. "And there's no signs posted anywhere."

Jacob started to laugh, "Just this one." Edward looked up to see Jacob flipping him off.

"Oh," Edward nodded. "I intend on obeying that."

"Please," Jacob continued to laugh. "Stop goofing around and make your move. I feel stupid like this."

"Why?" Edward asked reaching out to touch the boy's soft, dark skin. "You look perfect."

"To a perv," Jacob came back with a snort.

"To anyone with eyes," Edward corrected him.

"Honey…I'm scaring away the fish," Jacob sighed.

"Not this one," Edward leaned in spreading Jacob's cheeks.

"You got a fish back there with…" Jacob began to say, but was cut off when he felt the tip of his lover's tongue worming it's way against his anus. Jacob cried out grabbing the soft sand with both of his hands and squeezing his fists shut with wide eyes.

Edward twirled his tongue over the pinkish starfish sending Jacob into a fitful wave of complete and utter glee. The boy whimpered and begged. He fought off wanting to bump his hole against Edward's brave tongue as it continued to maneuver itself into a very unique frontier; going where no man has gone before…(sorry, had to use that).

Jacob's body quivered helplessly at the feeling of Edward's breath and the vibration of the older boy's groans as he continued to tease and torture Jacob's anal muscle with his fluttering tongue. He playfully nudged the perineum and lapped at it while Jacob begged Edward to stop. He couldn't handle it anymore…he wanted Edward to do him. So Edward listened and carefully motioned Jacob on his side. But Edward still leaned over to the boy's bottom to kiss, lick and suckle at his parts.

"God…Edward…enough," Jacob struggled. "I can't wait…please…just stop."

"I've never truly met someone that fit the saying, 'you look good enough to eat,'" Edward shook his head looking at Jacob's body. "Wow…"

Jacob spun around impatiently, "If you don't shut that mouth and get your tapping busy, I'm gonna bend _you_ over and fuck you 'til you cry."

Edward chuckled, "A threat…I can respect that. Okay babe, you wanna me to tap your world. Done." The older boy grabbed Jacob's legs and yanked him down causing Jacob to fall back. Edward settled himself between his legs and bent Jacob so he was in a squatting position on his back side.

"I swear," Jacob smiled. "Since you've morphed into a vampire-wolf your verbal skills with dirty talk has improved. I'm impressed…with you and your tongue."

Edward spit on his hand and quickly stroked his cock, "Bet you've never been rimmed before."

"And I'm sure it was a first timer for you too," Jacob raised one brow. "At least it better be."

"It was," Edward laughed. He leaned forward again to kiss Jacob silly as he nudged the head of his penis against Jacob's entrance. Jacob moaned softly still allowing Edward to kiss him. Ever so gently Edward continued to motion the head forward. It began to penetrate its way inside of the boy making him groan with every delicate thrust. The intense pressure was warming Edward to the core as he could feel himself becoming buried within Jacob's body more and more. Making love to Jacob came so easy to him; like he was made to love only Jacob ever. And the very thought of someone else loving the boy made Edward shudder in fury. He couldn't imagine Jacob with anyone but him.

With his entire length fully inside of the boy, Edward leaned forward to kiss him softly. He nudged Jacob's head to turn and rested his mouth near Jake's ear, "You're mine. You'll always be mine."

Jacob breathed heavy staring at the forest with dreamy eyes full of lust while his body fought to relax from the pain of Edward inside of him. He could only nod his head slightly trying desperately to concentrate on his breathing so he didn't have to hurt more then he should. Finally Jacob turned his head to look in the eyes of his beloved Edward.

Edward smiled down at him feeling himself grow harder when their eyes locked. Jacob's breathing hitched at the feeling and he closed his eyes for a moment taking in the new sensation as his stretched entrance throbbed a little more. He concentrated…he thought about how much he loved this man and how far they've come as a couple. He remembered when they first saw each other, when they shared their first glare, had their first words of anger and kindness, but most of all he concentrated on the moment they first realized they had feelings for each other. It seemed so long ago…

"I knew it then," Jacob suddenly said softly.

"Knew what?" Edward asked as he gently rubbed his palm against Jacob's forehead.

"When you wanted to be more than friends," Jacob replied closing his eyes at Edward's touch. "The night we sat at the piano together right before Bella called."

"Those feelings happened before that," Edward confessed. "I started having feelings for you the day we went hunting and I pinned you to the ground."

Jacob began to laugh, but groaned, "Ouch…stop it."

"That was when you pushed me into that tree remember?" Edward reminded the boy.

He burst out laughing and then quickly sobbed, "Jerk! Fucker! That hurts!"

Edward chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'm so mean to you. I love you, Jacob. I love you more than this life and the next."

Jacob sighed, "I love you too. You're pretty cool…for an old person."

"Old huh?" Edward joked. He started to move his hips slowly making Jacob moan. "You're the one who's gonna be walking like an old person when I get done with you."

"Oh man," Jacob tried to laugh while groaning at the feeling. "Just shut up and screw me, Cullen."

Edward complied and began to pronounce his movements more clearly. He slid himself in and out of Jacob more quickly. Jacob whimpered loving the burning sensation it carried. He closed his eyes and whipped his head to the side arching his back. Edward's thrusts came harder as he began to roll his hips into Jacob's. The boy grunted with each wave and tried to open his legs more. It hurt. The pain was enormous, but the sparks of pleasure teased his senses enough to allow Edward to continue. Then Edward's penis hit his prostate perfectly.

"Edward!" Jacob exclaimed with wide eyes. "Right there! Do it again right there!"

The older boy repeated the movement and heard Jacob cry out happily. He kept going hitting Jacob's magic button over and over. His hips bucked hard against Jacob's and it wasn't long before they were panting heavily and increasing their love making as the familiar and very welcomed feeling of orgasm began to overtake them. The wave built up within their bellies, curling like a soft and soothing feather. As much as they wanted to enjoy the raw, fierceness of having sex, the wave was beckoning lovingly as it sailed closer and closer toward them. The powerful urge to find that sweet ending consumed them both. Jacob wanted Edward to stroke him off, but the wave told him there wasn't time. Edward's movements against him would be enough.

"Edward!" Jacob warned. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Edward pulled his head back at the very second Jacob's body shuddered. At the same time they came together crying out and holding tight to one another riding that incredible wave as one. As they both descended they rested their foreheads together panting hard, their eyes closed. It had been perfect.

"I love you," Edward mumbled kissing Jacob's forehead.

"I love you too," Jacob replied hardly above a whisper. He put his arms around the older boy's neck and held him close. He could never imagine being without Edward. He made Jacob complete…whole. Edward's love made him feel like he could soar high past the clouds and yet he knew he would never leave his lover's side. He was grounded. His entire existence was for only one person…Edward Cullen. He was tied to him forever.

Jacob suddenly smiled big, "I think I imprinted."

Edward laughed, "It's about time."

"Quiet," Jacob gently shoved him.

"On who?" Edward asked with a little worry.

"Emmett," Jacob joked.

Edward glared at him, "Now I have to kill him."

Jacob shook his head closing his eyes, "No you don't. I imprinted on you."

"Better have," Edward leaned down for a kiss.

They held each other close, Edward still buried deep inside of Jacob. It wasn't long before Edward was ready for round two. Jacob obliged happily knowing he was with the one person he was destined to spend eternity with. And even though it didn't start off like that, he wouldn't want it to the end any other way or with any other person in the world except _his_ Edward.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

It had been almost a year since Victoria had been destroyed. Bella was living in Florida near her mother who took the news about her daughter better than Bella had thought she would. She befriended several vampires and ended up marrying one; a tall, handsome man who resembled Edward to no one's surprise. She was happy and content and best of all, out of Rosalie's hair.

Jacob and Edward moved into their own home secluded and rural, north of Forks. Esme was sad to see them go, but the boys visited often, she couldn't complain. Jacob started feeling a little off a few weeks after the boys had moved out. He told Edward he felt tired more and began to nod off during the day while he should have been finishing his studies as he tried to acquire his high school credits to graduate. After a few months of ignoring his school work, Edward told his father about Jacob not feeling well. He ordered Jacob to come to the hospital for a barrage of tests to find out what was wrong.

A few weeks later, Carlisle came by to see Jacob to give his final evaluation of his condition while Edward was out and about with Alice buying groceries at the market. Alice found it amusing to shop at the store for things to eat. Most of the time, she bought too much food. Since Jacob and Edward were only half human, their food consumption was less than average. Edward had to teach her to purchase more canned goods and frozen items. Alice found it more entertaining to buy cookies and candy for the boys knowing full well it would spoil before they could finish it. It was always a good day for the supermarket when the Cullens came in. The manager knew he would make any quota headquarters put on him if these people kept coming and spending money they way they did.

When Alice and Edward walked in and dropped the many bags of groceries on the countertop, Carlisle had come out of the boy's bedroom with a concerned smile.

"What's wrong?" Edward put the last bag down as if in slow motion. He got a bad feeling seeing his father's expression.

"I think you and Jacob need to talk son," the good doctor replied softly.

Alice took her brother's arm and squeezed it, "Go ahead. I'll stay in here with Carlisle."

Feeling the weight of the world suddenly upon his shoulders, Edward walked to the bedroom with a heavy heart. He pushed open the door gently and immediately his eyes saw Jacob on the bed looking rather in shock.

"Hey," Edward said in a soft voice.

"Hi," Jacob replied weakly.

Edward walked into the room and started to close the door. Out of nowhere Carlisle pushed it back open and poked his head in, "Absolutely no phasing!" Jacob nodded as Carlisle winked at Edward and closed the door.

Edward took a few steps to the bed and sat down on the edge not wanting to disturb Jacob, "How are you feeling, baby?"

Jacob chuckled, "I'm not quite sure."

"Why?"

"Edward," Jacob began, "I have something to tell you…"

"Oh God, what?" Edward wanted to cover his ears. He closed his eyes and waited for the news.

"How do you feel about becoming a father?"

Edward opened his eyes, "What?"

Jacob nodded, "That's what I said."

"You're…you're pregnant?"

Again Jake nodded.

"Is that possible?"

Jacob laughed a little, "Apparently so." He patted his lower abdomen looking down.

Reality hit Edward like a ton of bricks. A father… Edward always wanted to be a parent. When he first began to grapple with the fact that he'd never have his own children because he'd been turned into a vampire, he longed for it all the more. Then as the decades passed, he resigned himself to accept it. It became a bittersweet dream in his heart. He never thought he'd get the chance unless he adopted a younger vampire much like Carlisle did. But now…holy crap…now he was facing becoming a father from the beginning just like any normal human...well sort of normal.

Edward's mouth began to curl up at the sides as he thought more and more about hearing a child calling him daddy. He nodded staring off into space and then looked at Jacob, "I think I like that idea…very much."

"Good," Jacob smiled wanting to laugh. "I'll need your help as much as possible."

The older boy scooted himself closer to Jake and took his hands in his own, "Of course! Anything you need!"

"We're gonna be busy," Jacob bit his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting into happy tears.

"I know baby…but we'll be fine. We'll be just fine," Edward kissed his hands closing his eyes.

"One for you, one for me," Jacob sniffled.

Edward opened his eyes and looked up, "What?"

Jacob nodded, "We're having twins Edward. Double the trouble."

And for the first time in Edward Cullen's life, he fainted from just good, old, plain shock.

End.

* * *

_*Thank you all for reading this story. I realize it probably did not end the way some of you wanted it to, but hopefully some of you will be happy. I truly appreciate everyone keeping up with it, reviewing it, selecting alerts for it, or pegging it as a favorite. And I'm super honored that some of you chose author alerts for me! You're all great and I hope to one day to grace your eyes once more with new stories ahead (one is only a few days from being posted). Thanks again and bless you all! ~Wicked _


	17. BLOOD THAT BINDS US ANNOUNCEMENT

Announcement:

Due to the overwhelming response to "Blood that Binds Us," I wanted to let everyone know there will be a sequel. I have one reader on life support until I do ~ loves to you RubenUchiha ~ but until the other two stories I have up now ("Hard to Resist You" and "Who Would Have Thought") are complete, "BtBU" will have to hold on. Or at least ONE of the two stories is complete… I thought I heard RubenUchiha flat line - ;D

Thank you everyone for requesting this. I never write sequels to my stories, but you all have the plot bunnies bouncing all over the place so since I can't catch them all, I will have to do their bidding…LOL.

Thank you again,

~Wicked


End file.
